


Синий с золотом/青と黄金

by tacitcore, WTF GrimmIchi 2021 (WTF_GrimmIchi_2021)



Series: COLORFUL [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: First Time, Humor, Language, M/M, Psychology, Single work, Violence, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacitcore/pseuds/tacitcore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021
Summary: Обычный японский студент тщится найти баланс между учебой, работой и деятельностью временного шинигами. Ах да, и обузой в виде бывшего врага... точнее, недосоюзника, которого все постеснялись выгнать умирать в пустыню после финальной битвы за мир. И все бы ничего, вот только личная жизнь в этот плотный график вписывается с трудом.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: COLORFUL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173890
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. ０００・子守になっちゃった日

> _Где же правда?_
> 
> _Друг или враг, все должны_
> 
> _Прийти и уйти,_
> 
> _Встретиться и расстаться_
> 
> _У заставы Холмы встреч._
> 
> _Семимару_

_«Куросаки-сан, знаю, что тебе сейчас не до того, но… Нам нужно поговорить. Зайди, когда будет время.»_

— У вас. Ноль. Непрочитанных сообщений, — безразлично и четко сообщил электронный женский голос. И с каких это пор у духовного телефона есть функция автоответчика? 

Ичиго и правда смертельно устал, но что-то в голосе Урахары заставляло его думать, что с просьбой лучше не тянуть. Поэтому он отправился в магазинчик на следующий же день.

— О, Куросаки-сан, не думал, что ты появишься так скоро, — торговец приветственно помахал ему веером.

Куросаки пожал плечами:

— Чего тянуть.

— И то верно, — кивнул Урахара и поманил его за собой. — Пойдем, я должен кое-что тебе показать.

Эту часть магазина Ичиго еще не доводилось видеть: судя по всему, здесь находилась домашняя часть здания. Кое-где виднелись явные признаки того, что дом был построен чудовищно давно, но под ногами шинигами не скрипнула ни одна половица: Куросаки подумал, что, возможно, Киске использует для поддержания жилища небольшую магию. Ведь его сослали в Генсей больше ста лет назад, а дом выглядел и того старше.

Урахара раздвинул седзи и жестом пригласил Ичиго войти. В комнате не было ничего, кроме футона, на котором

лежал Гриммджо.

— Что он здесь делает? Почему он…

— Тише, тише, Куросаки-сан, — Киске надвинул панаму поглубже на лицо. — Не шуми, он еще очень слаб. 

Вкратце Урахара изложил ему, что случилось. Про Аскина. Про ядовитый шар. Про то, что едва живого Гриммджо, вместе с ним самим и обоими Шихоин вытащила Нелл. Едва живого — сильно сказано. Непонятно, на чем после такого в нем держалась его условная не-жизнь — наверное, на одном только упрямстве.

— Я поместил его в гигай, — негромко пояснил Урахара. — И хотя мы мало что знаем об арранкарах, нет никаких причин полагать, что метод, который используют в таких случаях шинигами, не сработал бы с ними.

— Но… почему, Урахара? Он же…

— Он выполнил свою часть договора. Было бы несправедливо после такого оставить его умирать.  
  
«Выполнил, и поэтому вы квиты», — вертелось на языке, но Ичиго захлопнул рот, ничего не сказав. Можно подумать, сам бы он поступил иначе.

— Причина, по которой я позвал тебя, Куросаки-сан, в том, — Урахара смотрел не на него, а куда-то мимо, в пустоту за его правым плечом, — что я хочу, чтобы ты решил его судьбу.

— Что? Почему я?!

Урахара постучал себя веером по подбородку, будто размышляя — бутафория, он-то все давно решил. Просто, как обычно, разыгрывает из себя нормального человека. 

— Пойдем, объясню тебе за чаем. Это долгий разговор.

Ичиго пытался что-то возразить, но вместо этого послушно направился за торговцем. Решить судьбу Гриммджо? В каком смысле? И почему? Волна темной злости от того, что его снова держат за несмышленого ребенка, единственный ответ для которого звучит как “вырастешь — поймешь” на секунду оскалилась черногубой улыбкой, и временному шинигами пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы отогнать набухающую внутри ярость и послушно проследовать за Урахарой.

Но приняв от беззвучно появившейся Уруру чашку зеленого чая, Ичиго не выдержал, будто бы горячая керамика в руках стала для него последней каплей:

— Я ничего не понимаю, почему…

— Куросаки-сан, для того, чтобы отправить Гриммджо-сана домой, нам придется позволить остаться ему здесь на какое-то время, — прервал его Урахара. Чай он не пил, только вертел чашку в руках. — Конечно, я мог бы открыть Гарганту в любой момент, но пока он не восстановит достаточное количество сил, отправлять его назад в Уэко Мундо — просто убийство. Ты ведь помнишь, что случилось с Кучики-сан, после того, как она отдала все свои силы тебе?

Ичиго кивнул.

— Да. Она не могла вернуться в Сейрейтей, и ей пришлось оставаться здесь в гигае.

— Верно. Гигай сконструирован таким образом, что позволяет душе накапливать реяцу. Можно сказать, именно это сейчас и происходит с Гриммджо-саном. Более того: яд, по всей видимости, стопорит процесс восстановления. Я попытался нейтрализовать его, но до конца не вышло, так что точно я не могу сказать, сколько времени у него на это уйдет. Высшим пустым для поддержания и восстановления своей духовной силы достаточно обогащенного реяцу воздуха Уэко Мундо, из чего я заключаю, что их духовный метаболизм настроен на высокий уровень содержания реяцу в воздухе. В мире живых этот показатель куда скромнее, и поэтому, боюсь, времени может потребоваться очень много. Только если не поместить Гриммджо-сана поблизости с сильным источником реяцу.

Урахара ткнул пальцем в Куросаки.

— Таким как ты, Куросаки-сан.

Ичиго едва не уронил на себя горячую чашку.

— Что? Почему? В смысле?

Киске улыбнулся — кажется, впервые с того момента, как Ичиго увидел его сегодня. Ехидно скользнувшая по его губам, эта улыбка отчего-то напомнила о Йоруичи-сан.

— Уж прости, Куросаки-сан, но ты все еще достаточно плохо контролируешь свою реяцу. Да и уровень ее… довольно высок, мягко говоря. Другими словами, для высшего пустого, впитывающего реяцу из окружающей среды, ты будешь эдаким природным генератором. 

— Но… — до Ичиго стало доходить, что от него хочет Урахара. — Почему нельзя оставить его здесь? Вы же все тоже…

— Оя, Куросаки-сан, обстановочка не та, — по тому, как Киске начал нервно обмахиваться веером, по глуповатым ноткам в его голосе Ичиго понял, что торговец чего-то не договаривает. Ничего нового. И все так же раздражает, как и раньше.

— Йоруичи-сан ему запретила, — хмуро произнес Дзинта, появившийся в дверях. — Да вообще никто не хочет, чтобы он тут торчал, блин.

Киске повинно приспустил панаму на лицо. Что-то подсказывало, что у него был свой интерес — помимо указанного благородства — почему он не хотел выпинывать полудохлого арранкара назад в Уэко Мундо.

— Вы хотите его изучить, — догадался Ичиго. 

Киске не ответил, за него это сделала слабая виноватая улыбка.

— Но все, что я сказал, правда. Рядом с тобой шансов на восстановление у него куда больше. К тому же… Ты сможешь удержать его от глупостей, если вдруг что случится.

— А что может случиться? Я не нянька для каждой встречной-поперечной души, Урахара! Тебе напомнить, что я только что спас чертов мир от уничтожения?! Типа, дважды??

— Ара-ра, не кипятись так, Куросаки-сан. Решать все равно тебе.

Ичиго громко поставил так и не тронутый чай на столик.

— Ладно. Мы все-таки обязаны ему, — скрепя сердце, согласился он. От чувства, что это все-таки скорее правильное решение, чем нет, легче почему-то не стало. Цепь событий, которая привела к этому моменту, была слишком длинной и запутанной. Но почему-то очень смутно, в глубине души, Куросаки чувствовал странный отголосок чего-то, похожего на ответственность в отношении того, кому однажды уже спас жизнь. На другой чаше весов покачивалась, ехидно улыбаясь, черногубая мерзость.

**о,** мы уЖ с ним **сочтемся.за все** соЧ **Темся.**

Киске замахал веером бодрее. Доволен до чертиков, мерзавец.

— Ты ведь живешь один сейчас, Куросаки-сан?

— Да, а что?

— Славно, славно. Хм… Хорошо! Мои помощники привезут его тебе вечером.

Ничего хорошего из этой идеи не выйдет — подумал Куросаки хмуро, заталкивая потирающее ручки безумное альтер эго куда подальше. Совершенно ничего хорошего.


	2. ００１・Poison...

Вообще-то Ичиго только-только начал приводить свою жизнь в порядок. Смирился с тем, что является потомком квинси — теперь уже почти что последним. Готовился к началу последнего триместра в пожарной академии. Понемногу привыкал к самостоятельной жизни. Пытался найти баланс между учебой, семьей, работой и деятельностью временного шинигами, и во все это личная жизнь не втискивалась совершенно.

А теперь ему предлагали еще и стать нянькой для чудом не подохшего — опять — арранкара, который в последнюю их встречу — опять — начал разговор не с приветствия и благодарности за спасенную жизнь, а с обещания «уж на этот-то раз точно» оторвать Ичиго голову. Для пустого, который ранил Рукию, держал в заключении Орихиме и чуть не убил его самого. Для пустого, который, все же, справедливости ради, помог им победить Вандерейх. 

Перевешивала ли эта одна услуга все, что он успел наворотить до этого? Конечно, нет, рассуждал Ичиго. Но Орихиме вечно твердит о том, как важно давать второй шанс. Он и сам так думал, но…

В отношении Гриммджо все его мысли запинались о какое-то «но». Как бы мысль не начиналась, заканчивалась она противоречием: он спас Ичиго от смерти, но только для того, чтобы убить самому; он конченый, лишенный жалости и человечности психопат, но он помог им; он пустой, в конце концов, но ведь и Нелл тоже.

Всегда можно будет выпнуть его в Уэко Мундо и забыть как страшный сон — подумал, наконец, Куросаки — пусть только попробует облажаться.

В общем, день выдался бестолковый: мысли скакали с одно на другое и не давали заняться хоть чем-то полезным.

Поэтому, когда в дверь грохнули, Ичиго даже тайком вздохнул от облегчения.

— Принимай товар, рыжий хер! — заорали из-за двери.

— Че орешь, дебила кусок! — стоило Ичиго открыть дверь, как под нос ему пихнули бездыханное тело.

— Сам ты дебила кусок! — Дзинта оскалился и показал ему средний палец. Воспитатели из Урахары и Тессая оказались так себе: манер у пацана не прибавилось ни на йоту.

— Вы что, — Ичиго похолодел, — так и тащили его по улице?..

Уруру, заметно выросшая, похорошевшая, подтянула в руках волочащееся по земле тело и кивнула. Ичиго в который раз удивился, как она изменилась за прошедшие пару лет. Только глаза все те же: огромные и боязливые. 

— Боже правый… Заносите, чтоб вас. 

— Да швырни в угол и пошли, Уруру, — деловито посоветовал Дзинта. Зачем отправили двоих, если тащила тело девчонка, было не очень понятно. 

— Не надо швырять! — взмолился Ичиго. — Положи на диван, дальше я сам.

— Эй, рыжий, — Дзинта швырнул шинигами меч в белых ножнах. — На, это тоже его барахло.

Ичиго машинально поймал меч, и ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы узнать вещь. Это была Пантера Гриммджо. Ножны были сильно побиты и будто бы разъедены кислотой. Не «будто», поправил себя Ичиго, а именно так. 

— Урахара-сан просил еще передать вам это, — тихо произнесла девушка и протянула ему конверт. — Он сказал, что здесь вся нужная вам информация.

— А… Спасибо.

Уруру протиснулась мимо него в дверь и равнодушно бросила гигай на диван. Как тряпичную куклу. Как что-то мертвое. Ичиго стало липко и неприятно, а пустой внутри только довольно хохотнул — наслаждался унижением бывшего врага.

— До свидания, Куросаки-сан, — девушка чуть поклонилась. Дзинта просто махнул рукой, даже не обернувшись.

Ичиго рассеянно махнул им на прощание, занятый конвертом. Бумага порвалась, и из квадратика конверта выпал небольшой белый листочек.

_“Еще раз спасибо, что согласился помочь, Куросаки-сан! ^3^_

_Я немного модифицировал гигай, чтобы он лучше подходил для_

_пустого, так что если заметишь что-то странное, сразу звони!_

_По моим скромным подсчетам, Гриммджо-сан вряд ли проснется_

_раньше послезавтра, так что не волнуйся._

_P.S.: Этот гигай полностью блокирует выход реяцу, так что_

_можно сказать, что твой сосед — самый обычный человек!”_

У Урахары была какая-то ужасающая привычка писать в стиле восторженной школьницы. Скомкав записку и швырнув конверт куда-то на книжную полку, Ичиго покосился на безжизненное тело на диване. До жути интересно — хоть и боязно немного — было взглянуть на Гриммджо.

Перевернув тело навзничь, Куросаки внимательно осмотрел гигай, и даже ткнул пальцем в щеку. Выглядел гигай точь-в-точь как Гриммджо, вплоть до эстигм, вплоть до лохматых, немного отросших с момента их последней встречи волос. В одежде, явно выуженной откуда-то из закромов Урахары, с выражением полного спокойствия на лице, он выглядел очень странно, непривычно, непохоже на того себя, каким его помнил Куросаки. Рядом, у ног Джаггерджака Уруру оставила какой-то пакет. Заглянув, Ичиго обнаружил одежду и хмыкнул — какая-никакая, а гуманитарная помощь. В одной из футболок он узнал ту, в которой как-то видел Ренджи, пока тот квартировал в магазине. Осмотрев нехитрый скарб, Ичиго снова покосился на бывшего Эспаду. Тело, несмотря на кажущуюся мертвенность, дышало. На этом признаки жизни заканчивались, Куросаки даже поднял его руку и помотал на весу: ничего, ни малейшего отклика. 

Ну и пусть лежит, хлеба же не просит. Впрочем, судя по всему, дня через два запросит, да еще как: голодные по реяцу души в гигае жрут за троих. За одежду спасибо, но кто же покроет ему остальные расходы, интересно знать?!

***

Занимаясь готовкой, уходя на работу и возвращаясь с нее, Ичиго нет-нет да поглядывал на спящего арранкара. С прошлого дня его поза не изменилась ни на сантиметр. Под конец дня Гриммджо стал восприниматься скорее как предмет интерьера, и Куросаки почти забыл о нем.

И потому подскочил, как напуганная кошка, когда в пустой комнате раздался тихий то ли стон, то ли вой.

* * *

Он открыл глаза и не узнал того, что увидел. Мир как будто растерял все краски, стал плоским и неживым. Он не видел потоков реяцу — хотя нет, пустые не _видят_ их в привычном понимании, но их не было, ни одного, даже самого дохленького. Перед глазами виднелось что-то белое, монотонное, что-то, чего он не узнавал.

А тело было тяжелым и неуклюжим, чужим, как мешок, наполненный водой. Гриммджо попытался встать, и понял, что не сможет сделать этого. Попытался поднять руку и осознал, что не может даже этого. С трудом разлепив склеившиеся губы, он смог вытолкнуть из себя воздух, преобразившийся в скрипящий протяжный звук.

Воздух рядом колыхнулся, раскрасился невидимым золотом, и Гриммджо в ответ на знакомое оживился, скосил глаза: рядом маячило размытое, но очень знакомое лицо. 

...Куросаки… Почему он здесь?

В груди что-то мерно стучало: тук-тук, тук-тук. 

...странно, что это?..

Тяжесть давила и накатывала глухими тяжелыми волнами, и Гриммджо, наконец, поддался ей, закрыл глаза, позволив сознанию нырнуть куда-то назад в черную бездну.

* * *

Ночью Ичиго так и не смог уснуть, мыслями все возвращаясь к недавним событиям. То вспоминал маму, то лицо отца, когда он рассказывал о Масаки, то сухой песок Уэко Мундо, то еще какие-то странные, смутные вещи… Где-то в соседней комнате спал пустой в имитации человеческого тела, и это было совсем не как тогда, давным-давно, с Рукией. 

Он проворочался всю ночь, но никаких стонов больше так и не услышал.

***

— Я ухожу на работу, так что лежи смирно и восстанавливайся, ясно? — на полном серьезно объявлять о своих планах коматознику было по меньшей мере странно, так что Ичиго на всякий случай заставил свой голос звучать нарочито более уверенно.

Гриммджо, очевидно, не ответил.

О том, можно ли вообще оставлять опасного монстра без присмотра, Ичиго старался не думать. Но все равно при возможности слинял пораньше обратно домой. 

И оказался чертовски прав.

Гриммджо каким-то образом слез — свалился? — с дивана и безуспешно пытался подняться.

— Черт! Гриммджо!

— К… куросаки…

Ичиго нахмурился и под белы рученьки затащил Гриммджо назад на диван. Туша больше собственной раза в полтора, но вовсе не тяжело. Аномальная сила то ли из-за отсутствия контроля над реяцу, то ли из-за намешанной крови нечеловеческих рас никуда не девалась даже в плотской форме. И хорошо — часто пригоджалась.

— Лежи и не двигайся. Тебе еще рано. 

Дезориентированный пустой бестолково водил глазами, не останавливая ни на чем расфокусированный взгляд. Правая рука бесполезно загребала воздух, будто бы пытаясь схватить что-то несуществующее — меч, догадался Ичиго. 

— Поч… Где...

— Ты у меня дома. Долгая история. Пока лежи и не двигайся, потом обо всем расскажу.

Гриммджо пытался шевелить сухими растрескавшимися губами, но изо рта выходил только сиплый, неразличимый шепот. Внутри у Куросаки стало как-то пакостно: видеть сильного, страшного своего врага, который волей-неволей вызывал у временного шинигами уважение, в таком плачевном состоянии было отчего-то стыдно. А от того, что такие увечья арранкар получил от отвратительно-подлой атаки, было пакостно вдвойне.

— Спи, — тихо велел Ичиго.

Гриммджо почему-то послушался, тут же прикрыв трепетавшие веки.

***

На следующий день у Ичиго выпал выходной, и это оказалось невероятной удачей. 

Разбудил его шум в гостиной. Гриммджо, по всей видимости, смог встать, но на ногах не удержался и опрокинул низкий столик рядом с диваном, рухнув вслед за ним. А подняться снова так и не смог. В таком виде его и застал вскочивший с постели в одних трусах Ичиго.

— Твою мать, Гриммджо! Я тебе сказал лежать и не рыпаться, что непонятного?! — Куросаки неласково сгреб слабо сопротивляющегося арранкара и вернул на положенное место. Внутри странно ёкнуло: Гриммджо был таким слабым, мягким и беспомощным с виду, но яростный и упрямый дух никуда не делся. Это, наверное, совсем как посадить тигра в клетку: животное мечется и не понимает, что с ним происходит, ему не нравится, и оно бьет хвостом по прутьям, причиняя вред только себе.

 **Хо** Ор **ош, сТЕерв** ец,Ув **ааЖаю**

Чтобы задавить ухмыляющееся нечто внутри, пришлось резко мотнуть головой.

— Что происходит? — голос у арранкара был сухой, ломаный и какой-то ржавый, словно бы забитый песком. Но, по крайней мере, в потемневших глазах появилось что-то похожее на сознание.

Куросаки присел рядом на пол.

— Что последнее ты помнишь?

По тому, как нахмурился, прикрыв глаза, арранкар, Ичиго понял, что начал не с того. 

— Ладно. В общем… тебя чуть не размазало ядом Аскина. Помнишь его?

Гриммджо скорчил такую озлобленно-кислую гримасу, что ответ по ней читался без слов.

— Ну так вот… Урахара тебя вылечил и поместил в гигай. Это… такое подобие человеческого тела. Как наберешься сил, откроешь Гарганту и свалишь куда душе угодно.

Гриммджо молчал, не глядя никуда конкретно.

— Почему ты?

Ичиго вздрогнул и посмотрел пустому в глаза. У него был ответ, но Гриммджо говорить его не хотелось.

— Чтобы… навалять тебе, если начнешь дурить.

— Придурок, — заключил Гриммджо после паузы и снова прикрыл глаза. — Что это… Так тяжело… В груди.

— А? Наверное, сердце, — верно, арранкары ведь, в отличие от шинигами, совершенно не были знакомы с концепцией тела из плоти и крови.

— Меч... Где меч?

— Рядом. На полу.

Гриммджо слабо рыкнул, откинулся на подушку и схватился за живот. Сначала Ичиго подумал, что это как-то связано с его дырой: все-таки даже Урахара точно не знал, как отреагирует душа пустого на гигай, но потом в голову пришло нечто очень идиотское, но настолько же логичное:

— Может, ты… того, есть хочешь? Или пить? — неуверенно спросил Ичиго. Голос у арранкара был такой, будто смочить глотку ему бы явно не помешало.

— Что? — яростные голубые глаза встретились с его всего на секунду, а потом арранкар снова закрыл их, откинулся на подушку. — Не знаю… 

Шинигами в гигае вели и чувствовали себя как люди. Им требовался сон, еда и прочие… радости обладания телесной оболочкой. Если подумать, Гриммджо находился в гигае уже… несколько дней как минимум. Ничего странного, что он испытывает ужасный голод. И уж тем более ничего странного, что не понимает, что происходит с оболочкой, совершенно чуждой духовному телу.

Ичиго выругался и отправился на кухню. 

Набрав в стакан воды он задумался и все-таки заглянул в холодильник. Ничего готового не нашлось, только в рисоварке оставалось немного каши. На секунду Куросаки задумался, стоит ли греть, но решил, что больно много чести и свалил как было.

— Эй, вот. Попей. Это вода.

Он попытался всучить Гриммджо стакан, но пальцы арранкара не слушались, так что пришлось придерживать ему голову и держать стакан. Джаггерджак пил жадно, большими глотками, роняя капли и давясь. 

— Еще?

Гриммджо кивнул. 

Так он вылакал три стакана. А пока Ичиго отвернулся, чтобы поставить стакан и взять чашку с рисом, успел уснуть с идиотским выражением на лице и мокрыми от воды, приоткрытыми губами.

Куросаки вздохнул и пошел назад на кухню — убирать рис.

***

Гриммджо не потревожил его ни в тот день, ни на следующий. Скрепя сердце, Ичиго выпросил у Икуми-сан короткую смену, сославшись на болезнь отца (оболгать сестер совесть все же не позволила), и полетел домой, едва успев переодеться. Внутри шевелилось нехорошее предчувствие...

и оно, как водится, не подвело.

Стоило ему закрыть за собой дверь, как из гостиной послышалось знакомое уже сипение. Ичиго вприпрыжку бросился в гостиную, на ходу скидывая кеды.

Гриммджо, вспотевший, метался на подушке, ломано, едва слышно рычал. Ичиго не знал, чем ему помочь, но все разрешилось как-то само: пустого вырвало, и Куросаки даже кощунственно порадовался, что тошнить было, в общем-то нечем. Звонок Урахаре ничего не дал, хитрюга отделался фразой “А, это, наверное, остаточный яд выходит” и ничего толкового не посоветовал.

 _«Все реакции теперь будут очень человеческими, относись к ним соответственно, Куросаки-сан»_.

Ага, ведь тошнить всухую от яда штерриттера — это так по-человечески. 

_«Ара! Еще можешь попробовать усилить поток реяцу. Должно помочь»._

Нажав кнопку «отбой», наблюдая за надрывающимся сухим кашлем Гриммджо, Куросаки не придумал ничего лучше, чем воспользоваться печатью и сесть рядом с диваном в сейдза, делая вид, что все нормально, что так и надо. Бездыханное тело лежало рядом в какой-то осуждающей позе.

Глупее не придумаешь.

Но это чудесным образом помогло: довольно быстро кашель утих, и Гриммджо успокоился, перестал пытаться рычать осипшим голосом и ворочаться. А Ичиго даже перестал чувствовать себя круглым идиотом.

***

Следующее пробуждение не заставило себя долго ждать: Ичиго ужинал, рассеянно листая мангу, и чуть не выронил палочки, услышав оглушительный грохот.

Гриммджо снова предпринимал попытки подняться. Не слишком понятно зачем, и не особо успешно.

— Черт!

Ичиго бросился к нему, успел подхватить, усадить назад. Арранкар слабо сопротивлялся, даже попытался его ударить, но вместо удара только бестолково мазнул основанием ладони по щеке Куросаки. Временный шинигами без труда увернулся, надавил пустому на плечи, в попытке уложить, но тот не дался.

— Лежи еще. Рано тебе вставать, — настаивал Ичиго, а в ответ два неоново-синих глаза прожигали в нем дыру.

— С-с-сука, — выдохнул, наконец, Джаггерджак, мотнул головой и схватился за живот. 

— Т-ты чего? — Куросаки отшатнулся, и внутри даже екнуло: что он сделал не так?

Арранкар застонал, пальцами сжимая майку, как-то болезненно согнулся пополам.

— Еды? Воды? Что?

Гриммджо не ответил, но Ичиго все равно понесся на кухню, быстро навалил риса во вторую плошку. Где-то на границе сознания мелькнула мысль, что тяжелобольных не сразу переводят на твердую пищу, но ведь бывший Эспада не человек, да и тело не настоящее. А уж откинуть копыта от рисовой каши — это как-то совсем смешно.

— Поешь. Теперь тебе это нужно, — Куросаки протянул Джаггерджаку плошкуи всучил в непослушные пальцы палочки.

— Чего это? — Гриммджо поднял на него тяжелые глаза.

— Это еда, — терпеливо пояснил Ичиго. Ах да. Это тебе не самостоятельная Рукия. Это как трехлетний ребенок, только хуже. Много хуже. — Раз уж ты находишься в человеческом теле, тебе теперь нужно есть. Это еда. Ешь.

— Человеческое… тело, — эхом повторил Гриммджо, разглядывая миску. — Почему?

— Ты меня вообще не слушал, что ли?! — взорвался Ичиго. — Я же объяснял, что Урахара поместил тебя в гигай, чтобы ты смог восстановить реяцу и умотать в свое Хуэко Мундо!

— А, мужик в панамке, — отозвался Гриммджо, продолжая внимательно разглядывать рис. 

— Да. Так что ешь, восстанавливайся и проваливай ко всем чертям.

— Сначала с тобой разберусь, Куросаки, — голубые глаза, обжегшие потусторонним холодом, не врали. И не забыли.

В ответ волна такой же ледяной ярости, не совсем своем, но и не чужоц в полном смысле, обожгла изнутри. Ичиго мысленно поежился — оказаться меж двух пустых огней было неприятно. 

— Сначала с этим разберись! Ешь чертов рис! Клади в рот и жуй!

— Убью суку, — мстительно прошипел Гриммджо и

влез в чашку своей огромной лапой. Зачерпнул рис и начал его есть —

медленно и будто бы прислушиваясь к себе. 

— Ты чего делаешь?? Совсем двинулся или как! — Ичиго закричал, вырвал чашку из рук. Гриммджо ответил ему очень тяжелым взглядом и облизался. Несколько рисинок прилипли к лицу. — Здесь же палочки, дурень!

— А я, по-твоему, должен знать, как пользоваться этой поебенью? 

Ичиго осекся, глупо застыв с чертовой плошкой в руках. И правда. Какие к черту палочки, Куросаки, этот дурень даже не знает, что такое “голод”.

— Не ори, — арранкар требовательно протянул руку. Он был абсолютно бессилен, совершенно беспомощен, но все равно вел себя как опальный монарх. — Дай.

— Погоди, я найду ложку, — Куросаки протянул ему плошку. — Только не лезь туда своими лапами! Погоди, я сейчас.

Ждать его, разумеется, Гриммджо и не подумал: к тому моменту, как Ичиго вернулся с ложкой, плошка была съедена и вылизана начисто.

— Есть еще?

— Нет. Я просил не лезть туда своими лапами!

— А я просил тебя не орать.

Ичиго бессильно зарычал и швырнул в арранкара ложкой. И пошел включать рисоварку.

Гриммджо съел еще две полные плошки. Ложку он все еще презрел как явление, несмотря на все угрозы Куросаки. 

Он был очень голоден.

Ичиго был так зол, что снова не мог ни на чем сконцентрироваться: строки манги сливались перед глазами, превращаясь в нечитаемое месиво; музыка раздражала. Желтоглазый паяц радостно бился в экстазе, напитываясь его темными энергиями — и одно только это заставляло сжать зубы и выдыхать медленно, с каждой порцией воздуха отпуская пылающее пламя внутри. Что будет, если этого не делать, Ичиго знал слишком хорошо, и давать ход этой злости не собирался. Ни при каких условиях. Даже из-за Гриммджо.

Злость, которую вызвал в нем Гриммджо, не имела ничего общего с той, боевой, которую Куросаки испытал, когда Сеста ранил Рукию, она была совсем простой и обычной, какой-то такой, какой злится отец или старший брат на пакостливого и нерадивого ребенка — а это, в свою очередь, злило шинигами уже по-настоящему, потому что… потому что ну не должен заклятый старый враг вызывать таких нормальных, будничных… человеческих чувств по отношению к себе.

Конверт, принесенный Уруру, он повертел в руках, не вытряхивая остального содержимого. 

Господи. Если так дело пойдет, то он не продержится и недели. Впрочем, может, Гриммджо восстановится и быстрее?

Интуиция подсказывала, что нет — не восстановится.

В конце концов у Ичиго получилось задремать. Бестолковая трата вечера. Мог бы навестить семью. Мог бы сходить в супермаркет — холодильник-то полупустой. Мог бы — но оставить несознательное чудовище в соседней комнате не решался.

В дверь постучали: вспомни черта. Впрочем, нет, не постучали — грохнули. Вероятно, ногой. Причем сильно. Вслед послышались громкие и очень неприличные ругательства и только-только успокоившийся Ичиго почувствовал, как в нем снова начинает кипеть, клокотать черными пузырями ярость, подгоняемая темной сущностью с оборотной стороны его «я».

— Ну что опять?!

— Я не понимаю, чего хочет этот мешок с костями, — глухо произнес согнувшийся пополам Гриммджо. Он потирал пятку. Ударился что ли?

Ах да — вспомнил Ичиго — у него же нет ни капли силы. Ни крошечки. Обычно людям больно, когда они пытаются вынести дверь голой пяткой.

— В смысле?

— Не знаю я, блять, это ты мне скажи! — огрызнулся Гриммджо, и вроде бы даже решительно шагнул вперед, но охнул и вцепился обеими руками в дверной косяк.

Ичиго взлохматил волосы, рефлекторно отступив на шаг. Ну почему так сложно? А он-то думал, что это Кон невыносим. Впрочем, ладно, оба хороши — по-своему.

Чего может хотеть тело? Жрать, спать, сра…

Ну же, Куросаки: это ведь не выпускник Академии, Айзен вряд ли устраивал инструктажи по пользованию гигаем. Неужели ему придется объяснять Гриммджо как… опорожняться? А если у него… ну, с утра…

Первой мыслью было нагуглить в интернете что-нибудь вроде «как распознавать физиологические сигналы», но потом Куросаки представил, _что_ покажет ему интернет. Мысли заметались, а взгляд Гриммджо — темный, тяжелый, нетерпеливый — умственному процессу мало способствовал. Широсаки на оборотной стороне глаз загибался от хохота.

Конверт.

_«Урахара-сан просил еще передать вам это. Он сказал, что здесь вся нужная вам информация.»_

— Подожди.

Ичиго вытряхнул из конверта единственное, что в нем оставалось: брошюрку с узнаваемым дизайном и приклеенным к ней бумажным стикером, который безошибочно указывал на писавшего:

_«Куросаки-сан! Помни, что твой гость не обладает даже_ _  
_ _самыми примитивными знаниями о телесной оболочке._

_Эта брошюрка была разработана твоим скромным слугой_

_для тех нерадивых шинигами, которые плохо слушали_

_инструкторов на лекциях по пользованию гигаем._

_В ней все-все подробно описано. Всегда знал, что однажды_

_наступит ее звездный час! *3*»_

Ичиго пробежался глазами по тексту. О, да, подробно — это мягко сказано. Однако — и это было трудно отрицать — текст был написан с явным пониманием проблемы: незнанием, «чего хочет мешок с костями». От души у Куросаки мигом отлегло. По крайней мере, не придется объяснять самому.

— Вот, здесь все описано, — шинигами сунул бумажку Гриммджо, так и стоявшему в дверях его комнаты. 

— Что это?

— Ну, инструкция. Специально для таких как ты.

— И как она мне поможет? — Гриммджо непонимающе вертел глянцевый листок в руках.

— Ну, прочитай, говорю. Там все есть.

Гриммджо тяжело посмотрел на него. Ичиго почувствовал, как одновременно замерли внутри него и сердце, и белый демон.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что… не умеешь читать?

— С чего бы.

Ичиго закрыл руками лицо. Могла ли его жизнь стать сюрреалистическим кошмароом в еще большей степени?

— Пойдем. Я тебе… прочитаю, — перед глазами и без того и вспыхивали выцепленные из текста формулировки.

Куросаки читал, краснея и запинаясь. А Гриммджо сидел на диване, ощупывая и осматривая тело, совершенно не стесняясь, как что-то чужое, постороннее, и ситуации вообще не помогал. Краем глаза Ичиго увидел, как арранкар сует руку в штаны, и громко прокашлялся, покраснев еще сильнее, когда услышал его довольное хмыкание. 

Глаза шинигами запнулись на абзаце, начинающемся со слов _«Прим.: после периода начальной адаптации (3-5 дн.) проявляются функции либидо*. Прим. 2: в случае сильно пониженного уровня реяцу вплоть до полного истощения, функции либидо не проявляются вплоть до восстановления реяцу как минимум до нижних границ нормы.»_ А вот это ему знать необязательно.

— Все понял?

— Это надолго?

Куросаки смял в руках брошюру. Внутри опять пакостно ковырнуло: хоть он и не видел лица Гриммджо, по его голосу многое читалось.

— Не знаю. Пока не окрепнешь.

Гриммджо фыркнул и тяжело поднялся.

— Говно. Ну и морока эти ваши тела.

Спорить Ичиго не стал. Он и сам узнал сегодня много нового о своем организме.

***

— Там такая кнопка есть… — обеспокоенно бросил вслед Ичиго, когда Гриммджо хлопнул за собой дверью туалета. Где находится нужное помещение, он благоразумно уточнил заранее, что уже само по себе было знаком однозначно хорошим. После трапезы руками Куросаки готов был к любым фортелям со стороны арранкара.

— Сам разберусь! — рявкнули в ответ.

Ичиго закатил глаза. Ради интереса он попытался представить, если бы сам впервые обрел плоть. Полное непонимание происходящих процессов. Абсолютное бессилие перед клеткой из плоти и крови. От раздумий отвлек шум смываемой воды. Надо признать, Гриммджо справлялся не так уж и плохо.

— Руки помой, — строго возвестил Ичиго, указывая арранкару на дверь.

— А?

И снова объяснять самые элементарные вещи. Ичиго вздохнул, отгоняя истерически хохочущий голос в голове.

— Сейчас покажу.

***

— Да, Икуми-сан. Да. Простите. Спасибо. Простите еще раз. Конечно, отработаю. Да.

Ичиго положил трубку и тяжело вздохнул. Сварливо подумал, что смерть одного штернриттера не стоила всех тех мучений, которые ему теперь приходится переживать.

Выходных у него было всего два, но этого времени не хватило бы даже на то, чтобы приучить кота к горшку, куда уж там целого пустого к гигаю.

Он ел за троих. Забывал смывать за собой. Все еще норовил есть руками, апеллируя тем, что, мол, так удобнее. И в целом, относился к гигаю с самурайским равнодушием, воспринимая его как очень временное и вынужденное пристанище.

У Куросаки болела голова, потому что они почти все время орали друг на друга, несколько раз даже почти подрались, но за всплески агрессии слабое, едва державшееся за не-жизнь тело наказывало жестко, и каждая такая попытка неизменно кончалась тем, что Ичиго тащил едва живого арранкара на диван, сгружал там и оставлял плеваться ядом — в прямом и переносном смысле. А если становилось совсем плохо, то покидал тело и сидел рядом в форме шинигами. Так что выходил из себя — буквально и образно — он теперь часто.

Нечто более-менее похожее на потасовку случилось вчера закончилось очень быстро: у Джаггерджака и сил-то толком не было, чтобы поднять кулак, но он все равно лез и даже успел клацнуть зубами в опасной близости от лица Куросаки. За что получил по морде и щеголял теперь великолепным багровым синяком на челюсти. Других методов укрощения он не признавал.

Временный шинигами взлохматил волосы и громко фыркнул. Сегодня нужно было приготовить карри на неделю (и хорошо бы, чтобы хватило хотя бы на пару дней) и объяснить Гриммджо, как пользоваться душем.

Покосившись в сторону дивана, Ичиго рассеянно подумал, что Гриммджо и правда был похож на кота: почти все время спал, а когда не спал, пакостил и шипел.

— Гриммджо, — Ичиго пнул спящего арранкара. — Пошли, нужно кое-что еще объяснить.

— Свали нахер, Куросаки, я заколебался уже запоминать все это дерьмо.

Ичиго пнул сильнее. Никакой пощады. Никаких вонючих арранкаров в его квартире.

— Вставай, я сказал!

Гриммджо зарычал и скатился с дивана. 

— Даже не думай, — пригрозил шинигами, замечая, как собирается в пружину Гриммджо. — А то будет как вчера.

Вчера он заломал арранкара и держал так минут пять: пока не успокоился и окончательно выбился из сил. 

— Бросай вечно лезть на рожон. Сейчас у тебя все равно ничего не выйдет, — устало повторил Ичиго свои вчерашние слова. 

На самом деле, именно это стремление Джаггерджака без разборок лезть в драку утомляло Ичиго больше всего. Но понять Гриммджо было можно. В Уэко Мундо вопросы кроме как мордобоем не решались, а Сеста вдобавок был упрямым как козел. Всякий раз перед глазами вставала та их битва, когда он раненый и почти лишенный сил все продолжал подниматься, сжимать кулаки, хотя глаза заливало кровью, и когтистые лапы уже едва слушались. В глубине души Куросаки очень хорошо понимал, как сильно задевал каждым своим словом гордого арранкара, и потому старался сдерживать вспухавший в ответ на угрозы расправы гнев. Солидарность воина. Ну или как это еще назвать. 

О том, что будет, когда Гриммджо восстановит силы, шинигами старательно не думал. По глазам, по брошенным сквозь зубы «убью» Ичиго понимал, что Сеста не простил и не отступился, даже наоборот — ненависть его только росла из-за невольного бессилия, но втайне все равно надеялся, что они придут к миру и мордобоя не случится даже после того, как к Джаггерджаку вернется сила. Сложно было представить смертный бой после того, как Куросаки неделю кормил его лично приготовленным рисом и заботливо подставлял таз, чтобы проблеваться от желчи. Разве что волосы не держал.

Вместо ответа Гриммджо скривил широкий рот и злобно глянул на него. Смирения во взгляде не было ни капли.

— Это душ, — палец Ичиго указал на душевую лейку. — Оттуда идет вода, она включается здесь. — палец сместился к кранам. — Вода бывает горячая и холодная. Горячая — тут. Холодная — тут. Если горячо, добавь холодную, и наоборот. Это ясно?

— Понял, не тупой.

— По мне как пробка. Полотенце здесь, вытрешься потом насухо. Вещи оставь, их стирать пора. Вот я кладу чистые, видишь?

— Вижу, не слепой.

— Пока сомневаюсь. Много воды не лей, счета не резиновые. Понял?

Гриммджо не ответил, начал раздеваться. Ичиго вдруг почему-то почувствовал себя некомфортно и быстро отступил к двери. Вроде ничего не забыл.

— Ах, да. Твоя зубная щетка синяя. Перепутаешь — убью.

— Да ты заебал!

И Куросаки даже спорить не стал, потому что Гриммджо уже стягивал трусы.

Стоило временному шинигами закрыть за собой дверь, как из-за нее послывашся адский вой. Шинигами похолодел и ворвался назад, столкнулся с голым, мокрым Гриммджо, чуть не упал… Лейка буйствовала на дне душа — по доносящимся брызгам и облачку пара Ичиго понял, что из нее садит галимый кипяток.  
  
— Черт тебя дери, — заорал Куросаки, перелезая через шипящего Гриммджо. 

Справившись со смесителем, он бросил арранкару полотенце не оглядываясь.

— Прикройся.

— С-с-сука…

— Я же говорил, что холодная…

— Заткнись!

Ичиго не ответил. Присел перед Гриммджо и внимательно осмотрел. Хоть пустой и пробыл под водой едва ли пару секунд, по коже на плечах уже успели рассыпаться пятнышки красных волдырей — у гигаев что, такая чувствительная кожа? Или только у Гриммджо?  
  
— Чё пялишься? — огрызнулся Гриммджо, пиная шинигами в колено.

— Тише ты. Я принесу мазь.

Но мази, конечно, по всем мыслимым и немыслимым законам подлости, в аптечке не оказалось. Ичиго выругался, схватил кошелек и крикнул уже в дверях:

— Сиди там и ничего не трогай, я скоро.

И благо магазин с аптекой был всего в двух кварталах. Ночной июльский ветерок шевелил волосы на голове Куросаки, а тот спрашивал себя, почему вообще отправился туда глубокой ночью, хотя ранение было далеко не смертельным, и не находил ответа.

 **инт** ЕрЕс **нее приби** тть Па **длУ,когда СИЛен** ки в **еРннутся Да??**

Вернувшись, он обнаружил Гриммджо на привычном месте. Пустой сидел, бессильно откинув голову на спинку дивана и прикрыв глаза. Одеться он догадался, но только наполовину — стоическое презрение к прикрытию верхней части тела у него прослеживалось и раньше. По шее стекали капли воды с невысохших волос.

— Черт, прости, это я виноват, — выдохнул Ичиго присаживаясь рядом. 

Гриммджо злобно покосился на него синим глазом. 

— Будет немного больно, — предупредил Куросаки, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо.

— Такая рухлядь, — вдруг негромко отозвался Гриммджо.

— А?

— Это ваше тело. Такое слабое. Невыносимо.

Ичиго слабо улыбнулся. Ему было знакомо это чувство ошеломляющего бессилия. Но для Куросаки скорее именно оно было нормальным состоянием, а форма шинигами — только временная мера по необходимости. Быть всесильным, почти бессмертным чудовищем, не знающим ни усталости, ни голода… Да, наверное, это очень непросто. Впрочем, для Гриммджо это ведь тоже своего рода временная мера.

Гриммджо зашипел и дернул плечом. Да. Слабое и немощное. Привыкай.

**дАа привыкАЙ ПОлуу** чше, ч **тобы ВЫковы** рив **ать тебя от** тУ **дА бЫло поиН** ттеЕ **ресснее**

— Не дергайся, — Ичиго осекся, осознав, что почти выкрикнул, подсознательно желая перекричать поганый голос внутри. Гриммджо, права, к счастью, ничего не заметил.

Белый густой крем неровным жирным слоем покрывал плечо — Ичиго растирал слегка, одним только пальцем, где-то посреди действия вдруг осознав, что не знает, почему делает это сам, почему просто не отдал тюбик пустому. Он, вообще-то, не собирался настолько сближаться со своим врагом. Не собирался готовить ему завтраки и ужины. Объяснять, как пользоваться душем. Мазать кремом ожоги. Ичиго просто хотел помочь ему выжить, а чертов арранкар залез к нему в дом и даже немного в душу. Шинигами постоянно напоминал себе, что этот Гриммджо, в растянутых трениках и футболке с плеча Ренджи, не помещающийся целиком во весь свой немалый рост на диване, и тот, опасный, смертоносный, с мечом и кривой широкой ухмылкой — это, в сущности, один и тот же Гриммджо, но сознание не выдерживало диссонанса, услужливо раскалывало Джаггерджака пополам, чтобы не дать Ичиго свихнуться от противоречивых чувств. 

— Я точно тебя урою, — невнятно произнес Гриммджо, продолжая пялиться в потолок.

— Будет непросто, — буднично ответил Ичиго. Слишком часто Гриммджо угрожал ему расправой. Слишком часто это делали другие.

Ичиго закрыл тюбик, бросил короткий взгляд на бесстрастное лицо арранкара, уже загодя зная, что Гриммджо опять отключился.


	3. ００２・...is gone

_[Fischerspooner — Emerge ](https://youtu.be/217CdX7Z2tM)_

Ичиго не заметил, как прошло еще несколько дней. Терпение Икуми-сан было не бесконечным, так что на работу пришлось бы выйти в любом случае. Успокаивало то, что Гриммджо обживался в теле и в квартире на удивление быстро, а приступы тошноты, страшной, выворачивающей гигай наизнанку, происходили все реже — похоже, донорская реяцу успешно помогала справляться с ядом. 

Большим удивлением для Куросаки стало то, как быстро арранкар перенимал нормальную бытовую рутину: исчезли мокрые полотенца с пола в ванной, палочки для еды оказались все же удобнее рук, слив в туалете работал исправно. Щепетильный в плане быта Ичиго тихо радовался, что проблем от гостя оказалось куда меньше ожидаемого. Перебесившись с первых дней, когда Гриммджо презревал абсолютно все нормы поведения, он теперь был арранкару даже благодарен. С его-то поганым характером сталось бы продолжать пакостить просто назло. Именно тогда до Ичиго дошло, что Гриммджо руководствуется исключительно своим внутренним компасом, и заставить его действовать по тем правилам, которых он не признал, возможным не представлялось. Даже у Айзена не вышло, куда уж там простому генсейскому парню.

А Гриммджо тем временем обзавелся еще одним уникальным переживанием: узрел чудо телевизора — что, кстати, существенно снизило количество стычек, потому что, поначалу проплевавшись с глупых шоу, в которых не нашел ни капли смысла, пустой стал щелкать каналы с куда большим интересом, который, правда, быстро угасал, потому что он явно не понимал ничего из происходящего. Но щелкать каналами ему нравилось. Глаза у него забавно и электрически блестели, в них мелькали, отражаясь от плоского экрана, яркие блики. Но большую часть ночи и дня Джаггерджак все еще проводил во сне, аккумулируя реяцу.

Трижды повторив, что трогать ничего нельзя, Ичиго все-таки решился и пошел обуваться. Рис в рисоварке. Сломать дверь арранкару не хватит силенок, не выпрыгнуть из окна — хватит ума. Оставалось надеяться, что не совать пальцы в розетки ума хватит тоже. Барьер, которым он окружил квартиру, должен был продержаться до вечера, но так как Куросаки был не ахти каким мастером кидо, и даже чудовищная сила реяцу на качество барьеров никак не влияла, для этих целей у Урахары (к вящей радости оного) был куплен специальный амулет. 

— Скоро вернусь, — возвестил Ичиго, остановившись в дверях. 

— Да похуй, — лениво отозвался Гриммджо с дивана, щелкая пультом. 

— И не пялься весь день в телик! — бросил Ичиго, быстро раздражаясь. 

Зачем сказал — сам не понял, что еще ему делать, книжки читать? Уж лучше пусть себе залипает спокойно в экран, а то еще найдет себе приключений на неуемную задницу. У Куросаки вдруг возникло странное чувство, будто он отец великовозрастного сына-разгильдяя. Вспомнил себя несколько лет назад, и стало даже немного стыдно перед батей. Совсем чуть-чуть. Батя, так-то, и сам хорош оказался.

Не дождавшись ответа, он зачем-то излишне громко хлопнул входной дверью.

* * *

Гриммджо сморщился от нарочито громкого звука, перевернулся на бок. В щеку упиралась складка пледа, одетая в омара девушка в телевизоре вещала что-то о своих названных собратьях. Столько цветного мельтешения, столько шума, столько…

всего.

Раздраженно нажав на красную кнопку, Джаггерджак сбросил с дивана ноги — пол был прохладный, голые ступни отчего-то закололо приятно и неприятно одновременно: он на всякий случай их ощупал, прислушиваясь к новому, острому чувству, но оно быстро прошло. В гигае он теперь осторожничал, человеческая тушка готова была откинуться от любого тычка, и самое стремное, что опасность таилась повсюду, замысловато спрятанная в тысяче бесполезных предметов и приборов. Зачем людям столько хлама, Гриммджо никак не мог взять в толк — даже у Гранца-младшего, озабоченного коллекционированием, в лаборатории было проще дышать. Приходилось украдкой следить за рыжим шинигами, тщательно запоминать, на какие он тыкает кнопки, какие крутит ручки. Спрашивать, само собой, было западло. Но повторения истории с душем отчаянно не хотелось — плечо все еще жгло с той поры, хотя прошло уже... как это у них считается, два дня? Да еще кожа облезать начала. Отвратительно хлипкое тело. 

Впрочем, успокаивал Джаггерджак сам себя, теперь он хотя бы мог двигаться, и на том спасибо. Та тошнотворная, муторная пора, когда он со звенящей головой лежал обездвиженным, позорно слабым, еще более слабым, чем сейчас, и мог лишь на бок поворачиваться, чтобы проблеваться — все это казалось теперь каким-то бесконечно далеким сном. Как и вытянутое от беспокойства лицо Куросаки. От беспокойства. Гриммджо даже не нужно было _видеть глазами_ это его тупое лицо, все и без того прекрасно читалось по сплетению нитей его рейрёку.

Чертов Куросаки.

Честно? Лучше б сдох тогда в пустыне. Проще было бы. Развеялся на пару с Улькиоррой сухим колючим ветром

и не узнал бы, каков Генсей,

и как приятно, когда плотная золотистая реяцу

облепляет тело, заполняет изнутри,

изгоняя жгучую боль от яда.

Но — не сдох, и довольно быстро осознал, что побитой шкуре перепал нехилый шанс по-царски зализать раны. Не нужно бегать с высунутым языком по всему Уэко от каждого жалкого говнюка, способного сейчас одним ударом развоплотить обессиленного экс-Эспаду. Не нужно думать о всех тех, у кого к Лас Ночес и конкретно к Сесте были личные счеты. Не нужно — по крайней мере пока что, а Куросаки… сам дурак. За то и сдохнет. 

Но чуть позже.

А сейчас оставалось лишь поражаться, как такому сопляку досталась сила, способная изничтожить даже гребанного Айзена. Поражаться, тихо злиться, копить силы и скалиться от предвкушения.

* * *

— Куросаки-кун, ты какой-то напряженный. Все в порядке? Может, дома что случилось?

Ичиго вымученно улыбнулся.

— Да нет, Икуми-сан. Все хорошо. Просто устал.

Лицо Унагии резко сменилось с озабоченного на сердитое:

— Ты брал отгул и у тебя каникулы. Где ты мог устать?!

— Я все отработаю!

— То-то же! А ну, на склад, бездельник!

— Да, мэм!

***

Судя по всему, все то время, пока Ичиго был на работе, Гриммджо мирно проспал. Раскинувшись, не высушив толком — как всегда — волосы. Да и не одевшись до конца. Взгляд Ичиго задержался на сухом торсе. Роста они были почти одного, но массы в Джаггерджаке было больше, мышцы выступали явнее, расчерчивая четкими контурами тело на анатомический атлас. Волос не было ни на груди, ни под мышками — но это, как уже было известно Куросаки, такое своеобразное свойство гигая. Все же он всего лишь имитация настоящего человеческого тела. У бати и Киске дела обстояли иначе, но и гигаи у них были не совсем обычные.

— Я вернулся.

Гриммджо что-то замычал и перевернулся на живот. На лопатке отпечаталась складка от простыни, и эта маленькая деталь почему-то показалась Ичиго забавной. Он хмыкнул и поставил на пол пакеты, захлопнув дверь ногой. По дороге домой он завернул в супермаркет и накупил продуктов: подешевле, зато побольше. Вот Юзу обрадовалась бы лишнему рту. Но его сестер пустому не видать. Ни за что.

***

Пока в кастрюле тихо ворчала картошка, Ичиго сел за конспекты. До триместра еще было время, но никогда не знаешь, когда на мир свалится очередная смертельная угроза, а для Куросаки сейчас самой страшной угрозой был инструктор Ямада: невыученных лекций не простит, автомат не поставит. Хоть каждый день мир спасай, кодекс должен от зубов отскакивать.

Гриммджо торчал в ванной. Ичиго еще раз показал ему водную магию, помог настроить температуру и напор. Вроде все должно было быть спокойно, но шинигами нет-нет да возвращался мыслями к нему. Раз тихо, значит, ничего не случилось. Но он все равно не мог не думать.

О своем возвращении Гриммджо возвестил оглушительным хлопком двери — и как только штукатурка не посыпалась.  
  
— Справился? — поинтересовался Ичиго, не отрываясь от конспектов. 

Гриммджо громко фыркнул, не удостоив его ответом. Куросаки закатил глаза.  
  
— Че у тебя там? — послышалось совсем близко, а на конспект упала и тут же растеклась гигантским пятом капля воды.  
  
— Гриммджо! Вытри волосы, с тебя льет! — заорал Куросаки, спасая конспект. Ну да, ну да, пошел я нахер, пронеслось в голове. Ведь во всей Каракуре не нашлось ни одной живой — да черт бы с ними, хоть бы и мертвой — души, которая могла бы присмотреть за неприспособленным к жизни пустым. 

Арранкар послушно пригладил волосы назад — ну ни дать ни взять эксцентричный якудза — но они тут же спали влажными прядями снова на лицо. 

— Как ты меня достал, – с чувством выдохнул Ичиго, стирая с тетради мокрое пятно.

— Ты меня тоже, — отозвался Гриммджо с дивана. Никаких волос он, естественно, и не думал сушить. — Вечно ноешь.  
  
Ичиго очень медленно вдохнул. Будда терпит трижды. Ичиго Куросаки, судя по всему, терпелив до бесконечности. Ничего. Пережил Рукию в своем шкафу, пережил нашествие элиты Сейретея в школе, пережил, мать его, Яхве с его шайкой обоссанцев — переживет и это.  
  
По комнате медленно расползался чертовски знакомый слегка химозный запах чего-то хвойного — Куросаки узнал свой гель для душа. Было немного странно ощущать со стороны, на ком-то еще. Мокрые волосы, запах дешевого геля для душа, красные пятки — все это настолько очеловечивало Гриммджо, что ненавидеть его не получалось категорически. 

Это был какой-то другой Гриммджо. Прежний так и остался в пустынях Уэко Мундо, убитый Джиругой, истекший кровью от многочисленных ран. А этот, мокрый после душа, пахнущий парфюмированный хвоей, ничем перед Ичиго повинен не был. Пока не был. Вроде не был.  
  
— Че пялишься, Куросаки?  
  
— Ничего, — буркнул временный шинигами, возвращаясь к конспектам.


	4. ００３・ur bitch

Обычно Ичиго не брал утренние смены, но на каникулах иногда соглашался. Точнее, его уламывала Икуми-сан. Последним аргументом стали его внеочередные выходные — а эту карту шинигами нечем было крыть. Он ведь сам обещал отработать.

Привычка вставать рано, выработанная годами, никуда не делась, Ичиго вскочил с первым же сигналом будильника и с наслаждением потянулся. И чуть было по привычке не вышел из комнаты в одних трусах — опомнился уже в дверях. Ничего, казалось бы, страшного не было в том, чтобы ходить по собственному дому в таком виде, в каком заблагорассудится. Но предстать перед кем-то с утренним стояком в трусах с желтыми бананами отчаянно не хотелось. Пусть даже перед пустым, на которого по большей части было откровенно насрать. 

Солнце уже вовсю заливало квартиру — окно на кухне выходило на южную сторону. Ичиго включил кофеварку. Гриммджо недовольно замычал и заворочался — похоже, шинигами его разбудил; потянулся, оглушительно громко и заразительно зевнул, клацнув пастью. Куросаки не выдержал и зевнул тоже, с наслаждением потягиваясь. Варить с утра кофе было для кого чем-то настолько естественным, что он даже не задумался перед тем, как заложил молотого зерна на две порции, а не на одну. С утра голова работала на автомате, и очнулся Ичиго уже с двумя кружками в руках. На одной были кролики, на другой — вездесущая цифра пятнадцать, жирная, начертанная синим. Раньше Куросаки часто, просыпаясь первым, варил кофе себе и бате. Карин готовила кофе себе исключительно сама, а Юзу пила исключительно чай.

— Вот, возьми, — Ичиго протянул Гриммджо дымящуюся кружку с розовыми кроликами. Кружка когда-то принадлежала Юзу, но младшая сестренка добровольно ее пожертвовала, чтобы братик не покупал лишней новой посуды в съемную квартиру.

— Что это? — лениво отозвался Гриммджо, потянув носом. Он полулежал на диване, запрокинув голову на спинку.  
  
— Кофе, — держать кружку, у которой раскалилась даже ручка, было неудобно и горячо; Ичиго, не дождавшись реакции, поставил ее на стол и отправился проводить инспекцию в холодильнике. — Чтобы проснуться. 

На объяснение посложнее он пока не был готов. В непроснувшейся ещё голове лениво текла мысль: так странно, этот пустой так просто и естественно вписался в окружающую действительность и в его, Ичиго, дом, даже не вызывая отторжения одним своим присутствием. В конце концов, это же было жуть как странно — старый враг, с которым они неоднократно чуть не переубивали друг друга, теперь валяется у него на диване днями и ночами, моется его гелем для душа, ест его еду. Рукия еще куда ни шло, она хоть и не упускала возможности надавать бодрящих тумаков, но все-таки была своей. 

Может — Куросаки критически осмотрел вскрытую упаковку молока — Гриммджо просто испускал какие-то миазмы естественности, которые отравляли всех, кто находился рядом, и заставляли принимать его как само собой разумеющееся, хотя таковым он совершенно не являлся? 

Да, омлет, пожалуй, сойдет. На всякий случай Ичиго напомнил себе, что это вовсе никакая не забота о бывшем Эспаде, а здравый смысл. За порчу гигая Урахара по головке не погладит, а тащить лишенного всякого чувства самосохранения арранкара в больницу на капельницы хотелось в последнюю очередь.   
  
Гриммджо где-то позади снова громко зевнул и, кажется, пригубил-таки кофе. Вот ведь зараза. Жрет как целый отряд, и хоть бы раз спасибо сказал. Внутри у временного шинигами шевельнулось что-то похожее на раздражение, но испытывать такие сложные эмоции пока было слишком рано и лениво, даже внутренний пустой еще молчал в такую рань. Окончательно искорка недовольства умерла с широким зевком — да, это, пожалуй, у Гриммджо тоже получалось слишком заразительно.

— Че там? — раздалось над самым ухом и Ичиго подскочил на месте от неожиданности. За спиной (ну конечно) стоял Гриммджо и хмуро рассматривал яичные скорлупки.  
  
— Омлет. Отвали отсюда, — Ичиго пихнул его локтем. Пространство вокруг будто стремительно сузилось, и это напрягало. Шинигами даже почувствовал себя бодрее — но это было вовсе не то пробуждение, которое его бы устроило.  
  
— А рыба будет? — все так же ровно осведомился Гриммджо, продолжая заглядывать за плечо Куросаки — росту хватало. К рыбе у пустого была особая, трепетная любовь, что, конечно, казалось особенно уморительным, учитывая, что эволюционировал тот фактически от кошки. Но если Джагерджак мог питаться рыбой хоть каждый божий день, то Куросаки не мог и не собирался.  
  
— Нет, — Ичиго мстительно наступил пяткой на чужую ногу. Этой вот невинной естественности Гриммджо иногда было слишком много. Как и его самого.  
  
— Блин, хочу рыбу.  
  
— Ну и хоти сколько влезет! — взорвался Куросаки, швыряя сковороду на плиту.  
  
Давление за спиной прекратилось, и Ичиго оглянулся, чтобы убедиться — да, Гриммджо вернулся на диван, рухнув ничком. Ичиго ухмыльнулся. Видимо, сонный арранкар не был готов даже к перепалкам.  
  
Масло бодро шкворчало, а несколько глотков кофе окончательно вернули Куросаки к жизни. Он перевернул омлет, расправил хрустнувшие плечи, зевнул в последний раз, изгоняя из тела сонную слабость. За окном маленькая тесная Каракура не спеша начинала свой день. Гриммджо за спиной шуршал страницами. Странно, рассеянно подумал Ичиго, он же не умеет читать.  
  
— Ты же читать не умеешь.  
  
— Картинки смотрю.  
  
Ичиго замер с лопаткой в руке. Какие еще картинки? Из интереса он обернулся,  
  


и выронил лопатку.  
  


Она шлепнулась с тихим деревянным звуком, а у Ичиго в груди все одновременно сперло и вскипело от стыда и злости, да с такой силой, что он успел подумать, будто сейчас взорвется —  
  


но почему-то не взорвался.

  
  
— Ты где это взял?! А ну верни!  
  
Ичиго вцепился в злополучный журнал «для взрослых», пытаясь оттеснить Гриммджо плечом. Надо отдать должное, арранкар среагировал быстро, вскочил, извернулся, поднял руки с журналом, заставляя Ичиго позорно тянуться за ним, как ребенку. Тогда шинигами сменил тактику и ударил арранкара кулаком в живот. Завязалась потасовка, журнал сразу отлетел куда-то в сторону, а Гриммджо зарычал страшно и совершенно не по-человечески.  
  
Впрочем, закончилось все довольно быстро. Ичиго, тяжело дыша, крепко держал арранкара за руки повыше запястий и прижимал коленом поперек груди. Гриммджо рычал и пытался вырваться. Бесполезно.  
  
— Я же говорил, что ничего не выйдет, — повторил в сотый раз Ичиго. Он отстраненно и с каким-то даже удивлением наблюдал, как Гриммджо — да, тот самый, который пару лет назад едва о стену его не размазал — бесполезно рычит и извивается. Совсем рядом клацнули зубы, заставив опомниться. — Где ты вообще это взял?!

— В твоей комнате!  
  
— Да нахер ты в моих вещах-то рылся?  
  
— А че такого-то?!  
  
— Урод!!!  
  
Гриммджо гаркнул и сумел-таки вывернуться, пнув Ичиго в живот. Шинигами взвыл и выпустил его.  
  
— Ничего... — Гриммджо как-то успел отпрыгнуть аж к самой двери.  
  
— А? — Ичиго тяжело поднялся. Пахло гарью.  
  
— Девчонки тут у вас, говорю, ничего....  
  
До Куросаки дошло, откуда пахло. Омлет был безнадежно испорчен. Да и сковорода, скорее всего, тоже.

— Сука ты, — в сердцах бросил Ичиго, вышвыривая горелый омлет в мусорку.

_So caught up_   
_So caught up in my self-indulgence_   
_I tell myself that I'm not hopeless_   
_When I need you_   
_I need you_   
_To struggle with me too_

_So wrapped up_   
_So wrapped up in my handmade ego_   
_Well, knock me down a peg and watch me wallow_   
_'Cause I need you_   
_I need you_   
_To struggle with me too_

[ _TENDER — Handmade Ego_ ](https://youtu.be/rTIO-enLIYQ)


	5. ００４・(secrets)

_[Kosheen — Manic](https://youtu.be/o2mXchLmX2U) _

Солнце пробивалось через неплотные шторы и зеленовато-желтым пятном разливалось по полу. Ичиго мог разглядеть каждую пылинку, танцующую в воздухе. Золотые точки в луче света вызывали ленивые мысли о том, что пора бы убраться.

Иногда Куросаки казалось, что никакой жизни до Гриммджо у него не было, что ему все это приснилось в каком-то невероятно счастливом сне, но потом он проснулся в мире, где синеволосый пустой вечно трется где-то за спиной. В комнате было тихо-тихо. Ичиго с наслаждением потянулся. У него был еще целый час до того, как настанет пора собираться на работу, и он твердо решил использовать его на полную катушку. Наслаждаться тишиной. Считать пылинки. Может, выпить кофе. Или весь час просто лежать и ни о чем не думать. От количества вариантов закружилась голова. Впрочем, шутки шутками, а отдых для Ичиго всегда был чем-то редким, почти неведомым: сначала шумный дом с двумя маленькими сестрами и батей, который шумел за троих, затем (причем параллельно) нескончаемая череда разборок с Сейрейтеем, кутерьма с Айзеном, да еще школа… В старшей школе он было выдохнул, но и там вечно находил подработки в клубах и командах, нашел работу на полставки, да и сестры, хоть и выросли, тише не стали.

_Ичиго Куросаки: девятнадцать лет_   
_Цвет волос: рыжий_   
_Род деятельности: студент, временный шинигами_   
_Видит духов. Не может спокойно пожить один, даже съехав от семьи._

С кухни послышался шорох и скрип дивана. Ичиго встрепенулся и повернул голову на звук.

Ну, конечно.

В дверях стоял Гриммджо в одних шортах, позаимствованный из шкафа Ичиго — то немногое, что он вообще мог бы оттуда позаимствовать, учитывая их разницу в массе и росте. Вид у него был сонный — неудивительно, опять спал после обеда несмотря на то, что Куросаки добрую сотню раз говорил ему, мол, так делать вредно. Даже если избыточный сон — это необходимая мера для духовных сущностей, восстанавливающих реяцу.

Гриммджо зевнул и почесал безволосую грудь. И почему это он выглядит как модель с обложки модного журнала?

— Кофе есть? — хрипло осведомился арранкар. Ичиго сварливо подумал, что кофе вечером — это бред сумасшедшего.

— Надо варить, — буркнул он. Час покоя, значит?

— Свари.

— Тебе надо, ты и вари, — бросил в ответ Ичиго и отвернулся. Каверзную мысль о том, что он-то и так, и так собирался это делать, Куросаки старательно отмёл. Еще чего.

В бок воткнулась холодная пятка, шинигами взвыл и вскочил с постели.

— Те сложно что ли? — судя по хмуро-помятому виду, драться Гриммджо был не намерен, но кофе очень хотел.

Драться, кстати, не намерен был и Ичиго. Хозяйка квартиры уже предупредила, что соседи жаловались на шум и, мол, если еще хоть один раз получит жалобу, то либо Куросаки отправится искать другое жилье, либо разбираться будет полиция. Ни один исход Ичиго не устраивал, поэтому искать компромиссы в быту стал он старательнее. Что все равно было довольно сложно, учитывая, что запал у него самого был ненамного длиннее, чем у экс-Сесты, а выводить других из себя у него был просто природный талант.

д **а нУ Отта** Скай КОтт **Тика за шКирку** хОть РАЗЗо **к а**?..

...а в кофеварке все равно удобнее варить на двоих.

Гриммджо отирался рядом, сверкая голым торсом.

— Куросаки, — пустой подошел и щелкнул по кофеварке пальцем. Можно подумать, она от этого станет быстрее варить. — А че ты пялишься на меня все время?

Ичиго удивленно взглянул на него, поймав внимательный, чуть прищуренный взгляд неоново-голубых глаз.

— Хочешь меня, что ли? — с абсолютно нечитаемым лицом спросил арранкар. С таким видом можно было бы спросить «а не передашь мне соли?» или «где тут ближайший магазин?», но никак не «ты меня хочешь?»

_«...в случае сильно пониженного уровня реяцу вплоть до полного истощения, функции либидо не проявляются вплоть до восстановления реяцу как минимум до нижних границ нормы.»_

Ичиго поперхнулся и отшатнулся, уперевшись задом в кухонный стол. Он пялится?

Пялится?

Да, наверное, можно было сказать, что он часто ловил себя на том, что разглядывал Гриммджо, но он никогда не думал о чем-то… _таком!_ Так же он разглядывал Ренджи, потому что у него было классное, идеальное мужское тело и крутые татухи, и тогда юному совсем Ичиго казалось, что это его воплощенная мечта, что когда он еще подрастет и подкачается, то будет выглядеть так же круто. Он считал Ренджи красивым, так же, как и Тацуки, например, или, прости господи, Йоруичи-сан, но это никогда особо его не волновало.

Ах, ну да.

Когда всем порядочным парням было положено под шумок делиться подробностями о первом неловком опыте и признаваться в любви своим первым избранницам, он спасал мир от чокнутого гения в форме бабочки. А потом от нашествия квинси. К тому же, у него было две сестры, а потому девушки с детства не были для него какими-то неведомыми существами с другой планеты. И даже когда появлялась возможность поразглядывать стыдные журналы с откровенными картинками, Куросаки предпочитал тратить время на что пополезнее. Неловкий опыт с Рукией окончательно уверил его в том, что в сексе не было ничего магического. И Ичиго забил.

Просто у него никогда не было времени, чтобы задуматься о своих предпочтениях. О том, на кого он пялился. О том, кого мог бы хотеть. Так же, как никогда не было времени на отдых.

Наблюдавший за Ичиго Гриммджо хищно прищурился и быстро сократил между ними расстояние — поганец безо всякого сонидо умел двигаться невероятно быстро. Свою ошибку Куросаки понял, когда Джаггерджак прижал его к треклятому столу своими бедрами.

— Неожиданно, конечно, но раз ты сам хочешь… можно и с тобой. В пустыне-то, ну... сам понимаешь.

Ичиго не понимал. Отчаянно не понимал, почему пустой, с которым они трижды чуть не поубивали друг друга всерьез и насмерть, зажимал вдруг его на его же собственной кухне, почему жарко вдруг стало не только лицу, почему темно-синие глаза гипнотизировали и полностью парализовали волю. Гриммджо был не критично выше него, но, собака такая, каким-то неведомым образом умел занимать чертовски много пространства. Куросаки вцепился в края стола позади себя и прогнулся в спине, чтобы хоть как-то отдалиться от арранкара. Почему он просто не мог оттолкнуть его и закончить парад идиотизма, он тоже не понимал. Сердце стучало как бешеное, и отдавались волны уже далеко не только в груди.

Если предыдущий его сон был про то, как в его жизни не было Гриммджо, то этот — про то, как Гриммджо в его жизни стало слишком много.

Арранкар наклонился ближе и Ичиго пришлось прогнуться сильнее, с ужасом осознав, что еще чуть-чуть, и он сломается пополам.

Потом случилось страшное: Ичиго почувствовал как чужая ладонь ложится на затылок и давит, заставляя приблизиться, а затем как штанов в причинном месте касается рука и крепко так сжимает сквозь плотную джинсу. Куросаки вздрогнул так, будто через него пустили высоковольтный разряд, оттолкнул Гриммджо от себя, бросился прочь и, схватив одни лишь кроссовки, вылетел из квартиры.

Идти на работу пришлось пешком, потому что, очевидно, без кошелька иными способами добраться было бы сложно. Зато времени на то, чтобы подумать, было более чем достаточно. Мыслей, в основном, было две: ему, похоже, нравятся парни и у него, похоже, стоит на Гриммджо Джаггерджака.

* * *

_[Jace Everett — I Wanna Do Bad Things With You](https://youtu.be/t0eQL5R3bw4) _

В тот же самый момент экс-Сеста тоже раздумывал кое о чем. При ближайшем рассмотрении реяцу Куросаки оказалась невероятно, просто сумасшедше вкусной.

Он замечал это и раньше, но голодному пустому все хлеб, и Гриммджо выжирал подчистую все, на чем хранился хоть малейший след рейши рыжего пацана. Так он зараз убивал двух зайцев: исследовал странный вещественный мир живых и подпитывался в отсутствии Куросаки. Для арранкара, привыкшему в буквально пустом Уэко Мундо полагаться почти что исключительно на рейкаку и пескису, трудно, остро, непонятно и в новинку было начать слушать, видеть, обонять.

У каждой маленькой вещицы было свое особое назначение. Для Гриммджо все они поначалу выглядели одинаково, но потом, постепенно привыкая, он научился различать цвета, фактуры, запахи, формы.

Белая глянцевая и гладкая кружка с теми же символами, что на двери в комнату Куросаки. Пушистое махровое полотенце с какими-то неведомыми зверями. Черный, сильно потертый пульт от телевизора, кнопки на котором — белесые, мягкие — приходилось сильно вдавливать, чтобы заработали. Красно-черная, еще не высохшая зубная щетка рядом с сухой синей — сам он еще не умывался.

Мир вещей, дробный, незнакомый, завораживал, но была и причина куда более простая — Джаггерджаку было невыносимо скучно в четырех стенах. Сил было вполне достаточно, чтобы не отваливаться в энергосберегающий сон как раньше, но мозги, очеловеченные уже вполне, требовали пищи так же, как и израненное тело. Это в пустыне можно было бежать, пока не откажут лапы, или драться со стайкой тупорылых адьюкасов так долго, что забываешь, сколько это уже длится — в Уэко и времени-то нет, а здесь оно ощутимо, его почти можно потрогать, ставить отметки по приемам пищи или отходам ко сну. Когда Куросаки не было, становилось очень тихо, а время будто замедлялось — это впрочем, Гриммджо списывал на моментально разгоравшийся в его отсутствие голод. Второй, почти забытый голод по сексу напомнил о себе не так давно и довольно неожиданным способом. Бывший Эспада широко ухмыльнулся — похоже, все складывается так, что Куросаки и с этим ему поможет.


	6. ００５・いちご味・With Strawberry Flavor

Ичиго вернулся поздно, совершенно вымотанный чересчур долгой пешей прогулкой — все же Унагия находилась почти что на другом конце города. От мысли, что дома ждет извращенец-пустой, восстановивший свои эректильные функции, было одновременно как-то неприятно и тягуче сладко. Да нет, последнее — это просто радость от того, что можно будет, наконец упасть на постель и дать ногам отдохнуть. И все. Гриммджо с его приставаниями вовсе не при чем.

Вообще, с каждым днем арранкар спал все меньше, приближаясь к человеческой норме: да, он все еще порой дрых после обеда, но с первыми днями, когда он просыпался только чтобы пожрать и проблеваться, это не сравнится. 

Может, кому-то уже пора возвращаться в родную пустыню?

Странно, а Куросаки только свыкся с невыносимым соседом, привык варить кофе на двоих, готовить полную рисоварку, привык к перещелкиванию каналов и к частым, бессмысленным стычкам. Временами у Ичиго даже появлялась слабая и позорная мыслишка, что, может, для арранкара еще не все потеряно. В конце концов, вайзарды тоже частично пустые, и ничего, нашли свое место в мире. И мир их принял.

Но ведь он все равно уйдет. Когда-нибудь возьмет и исчезнет, наверное, даже не попрощавшись. Откроет свое чертову Гарганту и пропадет в черной пасти. И это будет правильно. Так и должно быть. Ему здесь не место, он здесь чужой.

Примерно в таких мыслях он вернулся домой. Не обращая внимания на арранкара прошел в свою комнату. Сердце почему-то застучало сильнее, хотя Гриммджо вообще вроде бы дремал. Неудивительно, ведь было почти что заполночь. 

Есть Куросаки не стал, сбросил потную футболку, упал на приятно прохладную постель

и понял, что не сможет заснуть.

Стоило вернуться домой, как произошедшее ранее вклинилось в голову, вызвав ворох мыслей.

_«Можно и с тобой»_

_«В пустыне… сам понимаешь»_

А что, у арранкаров может быть… это самое? Ну у шинигами же явно полно «того самого», вон, даже детей иметь могут. Похоже, Гриммджо хорошо был знаком с подобными делами. Боже, Куросаки, да ты посмотри на него, ходячий секс.

Стоп, ты что, находишь его сексуальным?

_«Хочешь меня?»_

Куросаки закрыл пылающее лицо руками. 

_Его бедра близко, весь он слишком близко, и теперь Ичиго даже вспоминает — ярко и в деталях — как почувствовал,_ **_чем именно_ ** _прижался к нему Гриммджо. Ладонь на затылке требовательно притягивает к себе, еще бы секунду, и он…_

Отлично, теперь у тебя стоит.

Хищно-желтые глаза сощурились: альтер-эго ухмылялся. 

**нУ ты** да **ешь,КО** ро **ль...**

Ненавидя себя, Куросаки расстегнул штаны. Ну и пусть. В его возрасте может хоть на кошку встать, и это ничего не будет значить. У него был тяжелый день. Имеет он право расслабиться или нет?!

Правда, в голову опорно лезли совсем не те картинки: влажный после душа торс Гриммджо, татуированная широкая спина Ренджи.

Он что, и правда гей?

...как вообще можно не знать, гей ты или нет?!

Но спал же он с Рукией.

...если это можно было назвать сексом.

Мысли скакали с одного на другое, а вскоре думать стало и вовсе невозможно, Куросаки запрокинул голову и задышал быстрее, отпуская воображение на волю. 

Ты все равно даже толком не знаешь, как представлять поцелуи — ты же и не целовался никогда.

Губу пришлось прикусить сильно-сильно, чтобы не выдать ни звука. Насколько вообще нормально дрочить, когда у тебя в гостиной спит другой мужик?

...если ты гей и/или тебе восемнадцать — совершенно нормально.

А если это технически мертвый мужик, который спит и видит, как тебя прирезать?

...а сегодня днем он же хватал тебя за яйца.

Ичиго протяжно, сладко и немного горестно выдохнул, поднялся с кровати и направился в душ.

Но сегодняшние напасти на этом не закончились. 

За дверью его караулил Гриммджо.

По спине Куросаки прошел холодок. И давно он так стоит? Глаза арранкара странно блестели в полутьме.

— Че ты там делал, Куросаки?

Сердце ухнуло в пятки с ближайшим экспрессом: он что, все слышал?

— Н-н-ничего.

Джаггерджак наклонился и принюхался к его лицу.

— Хм, странно. Так реяцу жахнуло, что я аж проснулся.

— Уйди с дороги, — хмуро буркнул Ичиго, пытаясь протолкнуться мимо пустого. Правую руку жгло жаром и позорной липкостью, напоминая, что попасть в душ хорошо бы чем раньше, тем лучше.

— Мне понравилось, — почти мурлыкая проронил Гриммджо. 

Придвинулся ближе, заставив Ичиго машинально отойти на шаг, упереться спиной в стену позади — и... потянул носом у самого его лица. Близко, немыслимо близко.

Куросаки на секунду задержал дыхание, всем телом вдруг очень остро ощутив, как тот, лишь едва не касаясь кожи, вбирает воздух носом совсем рядом. По телу прокатилась горячая постыдная волна — от тепла чужого тела очень близко, от неправильности происходящего, от того

что сердце екнуло так невыносимо сладко.

— Свали, тебе сказано, — рыкнул Ичиго, вовсе не желая сейчас трогать его — да вообще что угодно — руками; он, конечно, наспех обтерся салфетками, но липкое ощущение все равно осталось, как и едва уловимый запах…

Вместо того, чтобы свалить, Гриммджо только ухмыльнулся и придвинулся ближе, почти вплотную. Куросаки не выдержал, оттолкнул его от себя плечом. Опустив голову, он пронесся в ванную и громко хлопнул дверью. Сердце стучало так сильно, отдаваясь в голову мощными толчками, что шинигами казалось, что его вот-вот разорвет от распирающего изнутри волнения. 

Ведь, положа руку на сердце — мог бы и кулаком двинуть, пусть и обкончанным, если бы правда не хотел _вот этого всего_.

Воду Ичиго врубил непривычно холодную, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от крутившегося на уме вопроса, на который он все никак не решался честно себе ответить. 

_Do I like to have confusion?_

_— Yes I do_

_Am I, am I in any danger?_

_— Yes I am_

_Do I like what‘s happening?_

_— Yes I do_

_And can I deal with it directly?_

_— Yes I can_

_I take the trouble, I take the time_

_I get the feeling that I‘m doing what‘s right_

_I may be reckless, maybe a fool_

_But I get excited when I get confused_

[ _Fischerspooner — Get Confused_ ](https://youtu.be/qhTQmlMiLio)


	7. ００６・ War I Can’t Win

[ _TENDER — Closer Still_ ](https://youtu.be/DVdM47EHsPo)

[начало августа]  
  
Время шло, жаркий август расцветал за окном солнцем и зеленью. Ичиго готовился к триместру, ходил на работу, готовил завтраки и ужины, пил кофе утром, зевал и потягивался, и во всем этом явно или незримо участвовал Гриммджо. За какие-то пару недель арранкар прочно вошел в его жизнь, стал чем-то привычным, обыденным и естественным. Естественным в нем казалось все, начиная от невозможно синих волос и заканчивая совершенно хозяйским поведением. И с ним было на удивление легко: Ичиго с каким-то стыдом думал временами о том, что те полгода, что ему удалось пожить в новой квартире одному — событие, которого он так долго ждал — оказались какими-то странными, пустыми и бестолковыми по сравнению с буднями со странным соседом. 

Они и не разговаривали особо, общаясь короткими перепалками, в которых Гриммджо удавалось парой слов довести Куросаки до белого каления, но в остальное время между ними формировалась вполне комфортная тишина — по крайней мере так казалось самому Куросаки, а что творилось в голове у арранкара, представить было невозможно. Изредка Джаггерджак, играя в заскучавшую незаинтересованность, спрашивал о том о сем, но чаще просто наблюдал, искоса или же стоя прямо над душой, явно завороженный вещественным миром Генсея.

— Тебе что, правда интересно? — не выдержал как-то Ичиго, когда бывший Эспада битых полчаса наблюдал, как шинигами моет посуду. Мог бы ведь и телик посмотреть, или, там, помощь предложить, но нет.

А Гриммджо только насмешливо прищурился и ответил:

— Я черти сколько скитался в пустыне, где кроме тварей, которые хотят тебя сожрать и потоков реяцу нет вообще ничего. Сам как думаешь?

И Ичиго соглашался — арранкары ведь и правда почти как люди, ну, или скорее как шинигами, и не было совершенно ничего удивительного в том, что в них вызывало интерес что-то, кроме желания убить все, что движется и может оказать сопротивление. Гриммджо и правда стал как будто… взрослее и спокойнее, будто бы для него прошло не каких-то года полтора, а куда больше. Впрочем, Куросаки смутно помнил, что Урахара что-то говорил о разнице течения времени между мирами, так что вполне может статься, что так оно и было.

Больше Гриммджо в открытую его не третировал, хоть и крутился вечно где-то рядом, иногда излишне рядом. Тогда Ичиго взаправду начинало казаться, что ничего не было, не было горячего сильного стройного тела рядом и чуткого носа, втягивающего его запах.

_«Мне понравилось...»_

Всякий раз, вспоминая низкий, вибрирующе-урчащий голос, Куросаки чувствовал себя так, будто падает в бездонную пропасть, и ему почему-то невыносимо сладко от этого ощущения отсутствия опоры. А потом, раз за разом попадаясь на внимательные ответные взгляды, понял, что пропал. По прищуру и по насмешливо гулявшей полуулыбке, и по этому чертовому чувству, будто он падает, падает и в восторге от падения никак не может вспомнить, что на дне пропасти вообще-то острые камни, о которые и разбиться недолго.

Ичиго пытался отрезвиться разумной, вообще-то, мыслью, что Гриммджо всего лишь голодный пустой, для которого он не более, чем оазис для алчущего в пустыне. Или тем, что арранкар плохо представлял, что такое личное пространство и в его действиях могло и не быть никакого подтекста, а предложение потрахаться было сделано в шутку и вовсе не серьезно. 

Не утешаясь разумностью доводов, Куросаки все еще боялся задать себе единственно важный вопрос: почему вся эта ситуация вызывала у него такое волнение? Почему он не мог перестать думать о том, что под силу было спокойно пресечь, не применяя даже печати?

— Я в магазин, — буркнул Ичиго, напяливая кеды. Может, хоть свежий воздух поможет, потому что дышать одним с Гриммджо становилось невыносимо.

— Кофе кончается.

— Помню! 

Захлопнув за собой дверь, Куросаки выдохнул. Он-то помнил, что кофе оставалось на донышке, но вот почему об этом помнил арранкар?

* * *

Поморщившись от громкого хлопка, Гриммджо не сдержал довольной, сытой ухмылки: наблюдать за бессмысленными и жалкими метаниями рыжего шинигами доставляло ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Ему даже ничего не приходилось делать — Куросаки сам косился, сам же вспыхивал, попадаясь, кусал губы и отчаянно возился, все больше влипая в паутину, которую ему, вообще-то никто и не ставил. Разве что порой Гриммджо мягкой лапой разыгравшегося кота подталкивал соседа к красным щекам и искрящейся возбуждением реяцу, один только запах которой делал Куросаки желаннее кого угодно.  
  


* * *

Ичиго быстро и добро шел, подставляя хмурое лицо едва различимому ветерку. 

И дышал медленно, глубоко, будто бы пытался вытравить из легких память о запахе Гриммджо, а вместе с ним и память о нем. Хотя бы ненадолго избавиться от той удавки, которую сам же набросил себе на шею.

Всплеск чужеродной реяцу заставил застыть его на месте как вкопанному — он, конечно, не был мастером рейкаку, но пустого различал без труда, а этот, к тому же, явно вылез где-то поблизости.

Утягивая собственное бездыханное тело в безлюдный переулок. Ичиго крамольно порадовался появлению пустого — бой точно поможет выбить из себя дурь. Меч лег в руку привычно и естественно, и вздохнув, наконец, полной грудью, Куросаки сорвался с места в хиренкьяку.

Пустой закричал, разевая огромный кривой рот; Куросаки неуловимо улыбнулся краем губ, чувствуя возбуждение — правильное, знакомое, горячащее кровь. 

***

[ _Marcus Miller — Blast_ ](https://youtu.be/O_e63ScEneo)

— Я дома. 

— Еще бы, — незамедлительно отозвались с дивана. Гриммджо помотал торчащей с боковины дивана ступней, и Куросаки решил счесть это за приветствие. 

**охУЕвш** ая м **разь УНИчТ** ТОжу со **жру выпот** ро **шу**

Сгрузив пакет на стол, временный шинигами перевел дыхание и достал сковороду — он как никогда скучал по стряпне Юзу: всегда готовой, всегда ждущей в холодильнике или на столе. Короткая битва немного взбодрила, но теперь хотелось только упасть и наслаждаться приятной тяжестью в мышцах, а не заниматься стряпней. Пакет зашуршал: это Гриммджо начал его потрошить. Арранкар давно уже обзавелся привычкой сразу же обыскивать принесенные Ичиго пакеты с едой на предмет интересностей.

— Нафига ты эту хрень покупаешь? Ты ж ее не ешь даже, вечно в холодильнике гниёт.

Ичиго повернулся к нему и глупо замер со сковородкой в руке. Гриммджо держал на пальце пакет с хурмой.

Хурму любила Карин, и Ичиго всегда покупал ее, не задумываясь, когда видел скидку. Это вошло в привычку так же прочно, как и варить кофе на двоих. Но сам Куросаки хурму почти не ел, и она, бедная, всякий раз гнила и скисала на нижней полки холодильника. 

— Точно, — выдавил, наконец, Ичиго, не зная, чему удивляться больше: собственной тупости или наблюдательности Гриммджо.

— Куросаки.

— А?

— Ты дрался что ли?

Куросаки встрепенулся, нацепил хмуро-независимое выражение лица и грохнул сковородой. Пусть будет лапша с овощами, самая простая, на большее нет ни сил, ни желания.

— С чего ты взял? — бросил он как мог как можно более безразлично.

— Да с того, — раздалось за самой спиной — по спине у Ичиго пробежала волна мурашек. — Что от тебя несет реяцу.

— Горячей, — голос стал ближе и тяжелее, почти ощущался на коже. — Свежей.

— Гриммджо, — с угрозой произнес Куросаки вполголоса, напрягаясь спиной. 

Арранкар, насколько мог судить Ичиго, остановился в полушаге от него, и это едва-не-касание сводило временного шинигами с ума.

Замороженные овощи шипели на сковороде, но Куросаки, казалось, слышал только спокойное, размеренное дыхание, одновременно остро ощущая крадущийся по спине холодок от близкого присутствия арранкара.

Не выдержав давления, стиснувшего его изнутри и снаружи, Ичиго наудачу пихнул локтем куда-то назад, но рука провалилась в пустоту.

— Да не сопи так, я пожрать пришел, — миролюбиво отозвались за спиной и Ичиго аж икнул от двусмысленности фразы и наглости ее автора.  
  
— Я позову, как будет готово, — буркнул Ичиго, ощущая смесь облегчения и разочарования.

— Да я тут подожду, — и будто подтверждая слова Гриммджо, скрипнул отодвигаемый им стул.

Куросаки раздраженно передернул плечами, пытаясь сбросить навязчивый взгляд.

— Не стой над душой!

— Я и не стою.

Ну да, конечно, не стоит — сидит. Велика разница. Ткнув лопаткой в ни в чем не повинные овощи, временный шинигами резко и нервно выдохнул через нос. Можно ведь было и не обращать внимания. 

— Не пялься, — в очередной раз не выдержал Куросаки, продолжая расправляться с овощами. Если так дело пойдет, то получится у него овощная каша. Очень хреновая, к слову.

— С чего ты взял, что я пялюсь? — в голосе Гриммджо послышались звонкие веселые нотки и шинигами едва сдержался, чтобы не обернуться и убедиться в этом самолично.

— Я твой взгляд спиной чувствую.

— О.

— Так что не пялься.

— Хреновое зрение у твоей спины в таком случае.

Куросаки обернулся, с желанием высказать все, что думает об одном наглом лживом арранкаре и замолк с открытым ртом, потому что Гриммджо и правда не смотрел на него, устроив локти на столе спиной к нему.

— Достал, — прошипел Ичиго и пнул ножку стула. 

Гриммджо ловкой кошкой стек со стула, развернулся, оказался вдруг опять рядом, вырастая перед Куросаки опасной горой. Шинигами не пошевелился, только вздернул подбородок.

— Ты чего такой нервный, а, Куросаки? Зудит где-то?

— Я просил не стоять над душой, — в тон ему ответил Ичиго, не сводя глаз с пустого, который тоже уже явно был на грани.

— Я даже не смотрел на тебя.

— Ты… я сказал, что позову, когда будет готово.

— Я решил здесь посидеть. Проблемы?

— Да. Посиди там.

Гриммджо нехорошо сощурился и подался вперед. Раззадоренный перепалкой Ичиго повторил его движение. По-хорошему, треснуть бы его по башке и вся недолга — все равно ведь по-другому не понимает. Но хитрый Джаггреджак, быстро сообразивший, что в силовом противостоянии ему ничего не светит, перевел свои атаки в словесные, в нагнетание атмосферы одним своим наглым и самодовольным видом, а Ичиго зачем-то повелся и ответил тем же.

Где-то посреди игры в гляделки шинигами вдруг понял, что ступил на землю, о которой ни черта не знает, но из природного упрямства продолжал, не отводил глаз от пары голубых огней напротив.

— Тебе бы пар выпустить, Куросаки, — Гриммджо вдруг перестал давить на него, хлопнул по плечу, отчего шинигами подскочил на месте. — Дрочить-то умеешь? Помочь может?

— НЕТ! — Куросаки вытолкал не особо сопротивляющегося арранкара из кухни и едва успел выключить газ, чтобы не спалить овощи.

Где-то это уже было. 

Лучше, чем портить Куросаки настроение у Гриммджо получалось портить только еду, и то чужими руками. Да и вся эта ситуация смахивала то ли на какой-то лажовый газлайтинг, то ли на внезапное помутнение рассудка. И бесило, бесило, _бесило_ как у Гриммджо, черт его дери, Джаггерджака, получалось раз за разом выводить его, заставлять ощущать то, чего чувствовать-то, может, и не хотелось, а потом отступать и с насмешкой наблюдать, как Ичиго бесится, не зная, куда себя деть. Ну точно кот, который то придушивает мышь до истерики, до предсмертной агонии, то отпускает, наблюдая за ее бестолковыми потугами сбежать.

Куросаки бежать было некуда. На него напали в собственном доме.

Но в одном проницательный арранкар был прав — выпустить пар хотелось ужасно. Насколько причиной тому стал сам пустой, Ичиго старательно не думал, как и о том, что от игры в гляделки у него если и не встал, то напрягся вполне недвусмысленно.

Швырнув на стол тарелку с едой, Куросаки громко возвестил:

— Иди ешь.

— А ты чего?

— А я потом.

Гриммджо сверкнул на него глазами, хмыкнул, понимающе кивнул и Ичиго ужасно захотелось опять ему вмазать.

И продолжал хотеть, и когда встал под тугие струи душа, представляя крепкое, мускулистое тело арранкара рядом. Ичиго дрочил на Гриммджо, прикусив до крови губу, и все равно отчаянно хотел ему вмазать — или, скорее, именно поэтому. 

Оргазм опустошил и выжал все раздражение из него, как воду из вонючей кухонной тряпки. Лениво думалось, что все равно, можно было бы представить кого угодно на месте Гриммджо, да хоть бы… да хоть бы и Ренджи, например, это же просто фантазии, какая разница, что они решают. Просто тело арранкара, почти всегда обнаженное минимум на половину Куросаки уже выучил достаточно, чтобы без труда представлять его в деталях, лишь закрыв глаза.

Ну и что. Это же просто в голове, не реально, не в самом деле.

Пустой внутри громко фыркнул и скривился, выражая полное свое недовольство поведением Куросаки. Шинигами обдало такой мощной волной презрения, что струи воды на краткий миг показались густыми помоями. 

Постояв еще немного под душем, Ичиго понял, что его начинает клонить в сон. Он наспех обтерся, оделся и собирался прошмыгнуть в комнату, запереться и заснуть,

но у вселенной, как обычно, были совершенно другие планы.

За дверью уже поджидал Гриммджо, лениво облокотившийся на стену.

— Решил воспользоваться моим советом?

— А тебе нравится подслушивать за людьми в душе? — огрызнулся Куросаки, желая обойти арранкара по дуге, но тот, легко отлепившись от стены, преградил ему путь.

— Нет. Только за тобой, — как ни в чем не бывало отозвался Гриммджо.

— Не подходи, — хмуро бросил Куросаки, глядя на пустого исподлобья, но отчего-то и сам не сдвинулся с места.

Не встретив никакого сопротивления, кроме словесного, Гриммджо подошел еще ближе, а затем — немыслимо! — широко лизнул его в шею от ключиц до самого подбородка. Ичиго нарочито громко взвыл, вздрогнул всем телом, неожиданно покрывшимся мурашками, и плечом судорожно принялся растирать чужие слюни по коже: от влажного холодка было противно, противно, _противно_ — будто сам себя в этом пытался убедить, а арранкар тем временем, кажется, готовился на второй заход.

— Вкусный... реяцу у тебя вкусная, — с какой-то почти кошачьей вибрацией в голосе доложил Гриммджо и прильнул к чужой шее уже ртом, жадно, с шумным вдохом; Ичиго опомнился не сразу — он догадывался, что это такое и какие наутро после этого останутся следы. Куросаки остервенело извивался, избегая касаний, но ведь не убегал же, не отталкивал, и самым пугающим было то, что уворачиваться от влажного рта было тем приятнее, чем с большей жадностью он каждый раз присасывался обратно. Устав тянуться, Гриммджо обвил его руками, прижал к себе, словно живую дакимакуру, и продолжил зацеловывать шею. А Ичиго замер неловко, напряженный донельзя, сгорая от стыда, смущения, ужаса, недоумения — потому что член после быстрой, рутинной разрядки поразительно быстро напрягся вновь, красноречиво и вполне однозначно перечеркивая все его нелепые мысленные оправдания. 

Одновременно с этим Куросаки испытал странную смесь облегчения и ужаса: второе по большей части из-за того, что ему понравилась грубая животная ласка Гриммджо, и это было так ново, будоражаще и так… неправильно. Арранкар запустил пальцы в его волосы и Ичиго четко осознал, что больше не выдержит. Оттолкнув Джаггерджака от себя, он ужом проскользнул в успокоительную темноту своей спальни и захлопнул дверь. 

Сердце билось как после длительного тяжелого боя. Шинигами рассеянно провел рукой по шее — она все еще была немного влажная от чужой слюны.

А потом опустил взгляд на свой пах. 

Нет, в этой войне он безнадежно проигрывал.


	8. ００７ ・Kiss And Blood

На следующий день выпадала вечерняя смена. А это значило, что весь день придется провести наедине с Гриммджо.

Эта мысль появилась чуть ли не первой после пробуждения, и Ичиго малодушно оттягивал момент, когда придется выйти из спальни. Правда, быстро осознал, что сделать это придется уже довольно скоро — как минимум, чтобы сходить в туалет. Да и есть хотелось зверски.

Куросаки глянул в окно и заключил, что едва ли было позднее девяти. Скорее всего, арранкар еще спит.

Да и с чего ты вообще взял, что он первым делом накинется на тебя?

Часть ответа заключалась в пугающей мысли, что Куросаки этого даже немного хотелось. Воспоминания о развязном вылизывании шеи вызвали странную, но приятную слабость в теле и — о, боже — только укрепили утренний стояк. 

Дверь он отпер медленно и почти беззвучно, чувствуя себя вором в собственном доме. В гостиной было тихо — подозрительно тихо. Сконфуженный, Ичиго быстро прошмыгнул в душ. Скрежещущий голос в голове доложил:

 **СМотр** етЬ н **а тТеб** я **ТОш** н **о**

Ичиго решил не отвечать, запихав альтер-эго с его мнением куда подальше в глубины подсознания.

Прохладная вода немного охладила тревогу: ты все еще сильнее, он не сможет сделать ничего, что тебе не понравится. Но все аргументы бессильно разбивались об осознание, что от одного только воспоминания о горячем похабном языке на своей коже подгибались колени. Куросаки боялся не Гриммджо, а себя самого.

На этот раз он уже даже не пытался сражаться со своим воображением: если разобраться, не так много у него было в жизни случаев, на которые можно было бы подрочить с чистой совестью. О том, что всплеск реяцу может снова привлечь пустого, Ичиго подумал слишком поздно — уже после того, как этот самый всплеск произошел. А о том, что его, влажного и распаренного, у выхода будет ожидать голодный пустой, старался не думать вообще.

Однако его тревоги — и потайные непризнанные надежды — оказались напрасными. Под дверью его никто не караулил: Гриммджо сидел, подобрав ноги, на диване, поглаживал по трещинам свой меч и разве что очень уж пристальным взглядом проводил Куросаки, когда тот прошел мимо.

Вторую кружку кофе Ичиго просто оставил на столе вместе со второй же порцией завтрака, и без слов заперся в комнате. Куча конспектов. Скоро начало учебы. Он мог оправдывать себя сколько угодно, но в глубине души знал, что просто не готов выйти и спокойно делать вид, что ничего особенного вчера не произошло. Не готов решать, как ему поступать и жить с этим дальше.

Но ведь рано или поздно все равно придется выйти, твердил рассудок.

 **и ты к** оНК **ретнО облАж** аеш **ься**

Ичиго нервно крутил в руках ручку. Время неумолимо подходило к шести. Шинигами вздохнул и захлопнул учебник.

Гриммджо валялся на диване, щелкал каналами, не задерживаясь ни на одном, лениво шевелил ногой. Пользуясь случаем, Куросаки быстро прошел мимо, стараясь не глядеть в его сторону. И выбежал, даже не попрощавшись. Так глупо — сердце стучало так, будто он только что пробежал многокилометровый кросс.

Впрочем, честно говоря, марафонов как раз Куросаки не страшился, а вот что делать со своей глупой рыжей башкой, было совершенно непонятно.

*** 

Заказов оказалось много, так что возвращался Ичиго уже довольно поздно, по пути прикупив два готовых бенто — никаких сил на то, чтобы готовить ужин, у него не оставалось. И даже думать о том, что дома ждет потенциальный голодный до реяцу сексуальный маньяк, было невыносимо лень.

— Я дома, — выдохнул Куросаки и не глядя сбросил кеды, озираясь.

Свет не горел, очертаний Гриммджо на диване было заметно. В душе тоже было тихо.

— Гриммджо? — негромко позвал шинигами, хмурясь. Внутри ворочалось что-то похожее на плохое предчувствие.

— Гриммджо?

Дверь его собственной комнаты отворилась. Пакет выпал из руки Куросаки, и в следующую же секунду он уже в ярости сгреб арранкара за голубые волосы и выволок из спальни.

— Какого черта ты забыл в моей комнате! Просил же не входить туда! Черт!

— Да не ори, Куросаки, — пустой скривился. — Не нужны мне твои книжки с картинками…

— Убью!!

Куросаки впечатал его о стену. В нем клокотала злость пополам с обидой: ну неужели так сложно было выполнить одну-единственную простейшую просьбу? После того случая с журналом Ичиго уже орал на него, просил по-хорошему и по-плохому не вламываться туда больше никогда и ни за что, в конце концов просто угрожал оторвать голову, если вдруг это повторится. Правда, он так и не решил, за что боится: вроде ничего особо компрометирующего там найти было нельзя, просто… просто не хотелось, чтобы кто-то настолько лишенный такта рылся в его вещах.

Спокойный до этого Гриммджо вдруг ударил Ичиго под дых. Ну вот, опять. Они же проходили это сотню раз. И каждый раз с одним и тем же результатом. Куросаки согнулся от боли, отшагнул. Если Джаггерджак нарывался, усмирить его можно было только одним способом: кроме языка силы, другого он не понимал. Шинигами бросил вперед ногу в прямом ударе, от которого арранкар ушел легко и разве что не пританцовывая. Очень быстро Ичиго понял, в чем было отличие этой потасовки от всех прочих: Гриммджо с каждым днем и так становился все сильнее относительно своих первых дней пребывания в доме Куросаки, а теперь еще и неплохо освоился с гигаем, понял, что полагаться на привычную мощь не выйдет и нашел другую стратегию. Все же он был бывалым бойцом, не менее опытным, чем сам Ичиго. 

Кажется, Гриммджо даже наслаждался произведенным эффектом. Да нет, точно — он широко ухмылялся, и не перестал, даже когда Ичиго зацепил его кулаком по скуле. Потом, правда, шинигами получил по морде сам и почувствовал, как из разбитая губа, лопнув спелой вишней брызнула кровью. Он заревел, бросился вперед, а пустой будто этого и ждал, пригнулся, избегая удара, ударил Куросаки плечом в грудь и одновременно потянул его за ногу. Ичиго не удержался и с оглушительным грохотом повалился на пол, увлекая Гриммджо за собой. 

И вот тогда, увидев победное, чуть безумное выражение лица арранкара, его жадно и безумно блестящие глаза — вот тогда Куросаки понял, в чем была причина его довольства. Ичиго разинул было рот, чтобы возмущенно заорать, но в груди как будто сперло воздух. А тот воспользовался моментом и 

поцеловал. 

С языком. 

Куросаки так и замер, чувствуя, как горят щеки, не в силах ни оттолкнуть, ни тем более ответить. Натурально оцепенел. 

Он его поцеловал. Это его первый поцелуй. С мужиком. С арранкаром. Со сраным Джаггерджаком, чтоб его котоцу переехал.

У его первого поцелуя был железный привкус крови. Гриммджо бесстыдно облизывал самолично же травмированную губу, прикусывал ее — отчего кровь только шла сильнее, посасывал и шарил языком в беспомощно раскрытом рту Куросаки. А шинигами лежал, зачем-то вцепившись в его плечи и не двигался, не пытался никак пресечь происходящее похабство. 

— Ну ты и бревно, конечно, — заметил Гриммджо, на мгновение отлипнув от него.

— Я не... — Ичиго задохнулся от смеси возмущения и стыда. Попытался представить себя со стороны — понял, что тот скорее прав, чем нет. 

И прежде чем успел подумать и взвесить свои действия, уже сам притянул Джаггерджака к себе, чтобы повторить влажную возню языком уже в чужом рту — неловко, но с завидным энтузиазмом, а как еще можно было опровергнуть нелепое и обидное обвинение?

Куросаки почувствовал, что Гриммджо улыбается, и от этого покраснел бы больше, если бы только мог.

— Да… так хорошо, — шепнул ему арранкар, схватил под затылок своей огромной ладонью и как-то очень удобно повернул голову. Внутри ёкнуло от таких слов — коротко и сладко. 

Губы у Гриммджо были влажными и очень горячими. Удивительно мягкими. Потрясающе живыми. Целоваться было… приятно — и этого он уже даже не пытался отрицать. Головокружительно приятно между короткими вдохами — чтобы их урвать, приходилось хоть чуть-чуть, но отстраняться.

— Не могу сдержаться, так бы и сожрал тебя, — едва разборчиво пробормотал Гриммджо и зарылся носом в волосы Ичиго, глубоко втягивая носом воздух у его виска.

Похоже, задуманное он воплощал всеми доступными методами и способами: этими своими облапываниями, поцелуями и вылизыванием шеи. Пустой — прошила голову внезапная и не к месту мысль. Голодный пустой, который поглощал реяцу из доступного источника с такой жадностью, на какую способны только эти существа. Релевантности заявления мешали два «но»: во-первых, пустые, насколько было известно Куросаки, предпочитали более простой способ добычи реяцу, а во-вторых, от действий Гриммджо ощутимо попахивало совсем другим голодом, что бы он так не говорил про вкус его реяцу — а у реяцу, кстати, что, и правда вкус есть?

Ичиго терялся в непривычных, ярких и сочных ощущениях, цеплялся одеревеневшими пальцами за волосы, за плечи, за руки Гриммджо и _позволял_ происходить тому, что происходило. С некоторым предвкушением пополам с неприятным содроганием осознавал, что и сам принимает правила игры: распаляется, дышит все чаще и тяжелее. Со сжимающимся нутром чувствовал, как всем своим немаленьким весом Гриммджо прижимает его к полу и горячо дышит. Чувство неправильности тонуло вместе с Куросаки, понемногу плавилось и исчезало, и испарилось бы совсем, уступив место давно созревшей похоти, если бы осмелевший от отсутствия сопротивления арранкар не схватил Ичиго довольно крепко за промежность. 

Шинигами резко раскрыл глаза, моментально протрезвел от наваждения и не без труда сбросил Джаггерджака с себя. Нижняя губа немного пульсировала от боли. Ичиго бездумно коснулся ее, обнаружив, что она невероятно горячая, слегка распухшая. Ему всему было ужасно жарко, но шею в некоторых местах шею жгло как-то особенно сильно — о, нет, это что…

Гриммджо встал следом, не сводя с Ичиго голодных безумных глаз. Они, казалось, даже светились как два неоновых блюдца, как блестят в темноте глаза кошек, отражающие свет. Он сделал шаг к Ичиго, и шинигами симметрично отступил. 

— Что-то я не по…

— Нет! — Ичиго резко дернул головой и скрылся в комнате.

Да он и сам перестал понимать что-либо.


	9. ００８ ・I’ve never...

С того дня все неуловимо изменилось. Для Ичиго в первую очередь потому, что он смирился с мыслью, что поцелуи Гриммджо стали для него самым приятным за всю недолгую жизнь тактильным опытом, да еще с тем, что дроча ночью в своей комнате, не может не думать о том, что по ту сторону, прильнув к двери, наглый арранкар совершенно не стесняясь жадно ловит его реяцу. 

По правде сказать, Гриммджо с того дня потерял всякий стыд, постоянно ошивался рядом с Куросаки, норовил ухватить его за зад (за что уже не раз схлопотал по хамоватой роже) или зажать где-нибудь, чтобы облизать — снова и снова. От посягательств Ичиго отбрыкивался, от поцелуев уворачивался, но с каждым разом все менее рьяно, иногда и по чуть-чуть сдавая позиции, но все еще сопротивлялся, хотя бы из чистого природного упрямства, из-за того, что целоваться с пустым, с кровным врагом, со своим, на секундочку, несостоявшимся убийцей, было _неправильно_. Его упрямство еще и подкармливала обидная мысль, что Джаггерджак это делает не из-за симпатии непосредственно к нему, к Ичиго, а из-за слабости к его мощной и яркой реяцу, которую можно так невозбранно сосать, ускоряя свое восстановление. А белое альтер-это бесстыдно смеялось в голос, глядя на его беспомощные попытки оправдать свою слепую похоть хоть чем-то.

Где-то в глубине сердце Куросаки поделилось надвое: одна часть была рада тому, что Гриммджо не просит и не ждет от него ничего, кроме пресловутой реяцу, а другая больше всего боялась, что даже такая обусловленная и меркантильная ласка может вызвать у него зависимость. Ведь арранкар исчезнет, ускользнет в это свое Уэко Мундо, а Ичиго только и останется что грустно дрочить по ночам, вспоминая, как душной июльской ночью его тело ласкали наглые рот и руки, обдавая одновременно жаром и странной, ни на что не похожей потусторонней прохладой.

— Чего ты все время торчишь в комнате? — Гриммджо свесился через спинку дивана, чтобы подоставать Ичиго во время готовки.

— Занимаюсь.

— Чем?

— Готовлюсь, скоро начнется триместер. И хорошо бы тебе свалить до этого, — сварливо отозвался Ичиго, ворочая лопаткой овощи. Он в последнее время часто ляпал эту фразу про “свалить пораньше”, по большей части напоминая себе о неминуемости этого события. А то ведь с каждым днем в это верилось все меньше. Гриммджо стал естественной и неотъемлемой частью его мира так давно и прочно, что представить вечера в квартире без их вечных перепалок уже даже и не получалось.

— Пантера восстановится и свалю, — рявкнул Гриммджо. 

Его обычный ответ. Правда, теперь Ичиго достаточно хорошо знал арранкара, чтобы понимать: показушная злость — всего лишь защитная реакция. На самом деле Гриммджо просто ненавидел эту свою слабость и ужасно ее стыдился. Да он и сам бы чувствовал себя так же на его месте. А потому на клацание зубов и пустой треп даже не злился.

— А что?

— Что «что»?

— Ну, зачем спрашивал?

— А-а-а… Ну занимайся здесь. Мне из-за двери мало что достается.

Да, Гриммджо был невероятно прожорливым. Сначала он черпал только остаточную реяцу внутри квартиры, а когда узнал, что сосать духовную силу можно напрямую из ее источника, уже никак не мог угомониться.

— Ты тут телик смотришь, он мешает. Я не смогу так заниматься, — о том, что мешать будет скорее сам Гриммджо, Куросаки решил не упоминать.

— Ну не буду смотреть. Все равно сплошная дрянь.

— На двадцать пятом National Geographic, там про дикую природу, тебе самое то.

— Ара-а-а… Тут, пока тебя не было, я куда-то дощелкал, там, ну, как это… Какой-то чувак… Хм-м-м, ну, говорил там странно. И звуки такие еще, тыщ-тыщ. Я потом хотел еще найти, но больше не было.

— Концерт, что ли?

— Знал бы, тебя б не спрашивал. Найди мне еще.

Куросаки выключил конфорку. Нахмурился, обернулся, закинул полотенце на плечо.

Вид у Гриммджо был — святая невинность. Сидел себе, невозмутимо натирал лезвие Пантеры кусочком флиса от зимней кофты Куросаки, за которую шинигами натурально чуть скальп с экс-Сесты не снял, когда узнал. Выглядел меч лучше, но все еще довольно плачевно. Само то, что занпакто можно было достать из ножен, было новостью одновременно и плохой и хорошей: с одной стороны, Ичиго вовсе не хотел, чтобы вспыльчивый Джаггерджак ненароком всадил ему лезвие в бочину, особенно пока он находился в своей смертной хилой форме. 

С другой — как он уже знал от самого Гриммджо — раз меч можно спокойно достать, значит, жизнь арранкара более-менее вне опасности. Что, правда, вовсе не равнялось полному восстановлению.

— Ну у меня дома плеер оставался, — может, если дать Гриммджо наушники с музыкой, он перестанет громко и назойливо смотреть телик?

Вообще-то, раз его пребывание затянулось, хотелось научить пустого занимать себя самостоятельно: чтобы не лез вечно под руку, чтобы не приходилось объяснять каждую житейскую мелочь. В целом, Ичиго любил рассказывать обо всем на свете, но иногда Гриммджо было _слишком_ много, а ответ «давай не сейчас» он не принимал. Теперь, когда он не проводил во сне добрую часть суток и не занимался выживанием, как привык в пустыне Уэко Мундо, арранкар отчаянно скучал от ничегонеделанья. Но каждый раз Куросаки сталкивался с одной простой проблемой: Гриммджо не умел читать, и это рушило любую возможность оставить его наедине с этим миром и его широчайшими возможностями.

***

— Братик! Наконец-то ты пришел! А мы все ждали тебя в гости, — Юзу никак не выпускала его из объятий, подпрыгивая от радости. Лицо Карин тоже было довольное донельзя, хотя обниматься она, конечно, не полезла. 

— Папа еще на работе, дождешься его? — спросила Карин.

— Да нет, я ненадолго, кое-что захватить хотел. Карин, ты мой плеер старый не видела? Вроде ты его таскала.

— А, он у меня. А тебе зачем?

Ичиго замялся. Вообще-то, никакой подставной истории у него не было. 

— Да так, обещал кое-кому. Тебе нужен?

— Зачем мне это старье, — махнула рукой Карин уже с лестницы.

— Кушать будешь? — спросила Юзу с блестящими глазами.

— Да нет, не хочу, Слушай, Юзу, а у тебя остались учебники с младшей школы?

Лицо Юзу погасло с его отказом.

— Да, я все храню.

— Можешь одолжить мне азбуки и учебники по каллиграфии?

Сестра хлопнула глазами.

— Конечно… 

— Спасибо, Юзу. Я верну.

— … братик, а что у тебя с шеей?

— Что? — Ичиго провел по шее рукой, но ничего не обнаружил.

— Синяки какие-то… Опять подрался?

Куросаки вдруг почувствовал, как загораются у него уши. Он совсем забыл, что засосы за один день не сходят. И ведь шел так всю дорогу!

— Да засосы это, Юзу, — меланхолично отозвалась Карин, протягивая Ичиго плеер и накрученные на него наушники. — Брат уже взрослый, видать, завел себе кого-то.

— Н-н-никого я не завел! — рявнул Ичиго, бесполезно продолжая прикрывать шею. Только бы батя не вернулся.

— Сейчас принесу учебники. Тебе есть куда положить? — судя по голосу, Юзу все еще сердилась за то, что он отказался от обеда.

— Да, я сумку захватил.

Наедине с Карин вдруг стало как-то неловко: она смотрела так насмешливо и проницательно, будто бы все-все знала.

— Да, брось, можешь не прикрываться, все равно же видно. Ну и горячая штучка тебе видать попалась, — хохотнула сестра, хлопнув себя по бедру.

— Ты откуда таких слов набралась, Карин?!

Младшая Куросаки смерила его таким взглядом, вполне сравнимым по температуре с Дайгурен Хьёринмару.

— Тебе напомнить, сколько мне лет?

— Нет, Карин, я помню, — ответил Ичиго примирительно. Карин, в отличие от сестры, явно пошла в породу Шиба. Ту ее часть, которая бате не досталась. В любом случае, в темных серьезных глазах он все чаще узнавал взгляд Куукаку и даже не знал, радоваться по этому поводу или плакать. 

— Вот, возьми, братик, — Юзу передала ему стопку книг. — И приходи почаще, что-то ты совсем пропал. 

— Мы велим старику вести себя потише, если ты вдруг заявишься, — подмигнула Карин.

— Спасибо.

Ичиго улыбнулся.

Дома было хорошо.

***

— Вот, возьми, — Ичиго швырнул Гриммджо плеер. 

— И что мне с этим делать? — арранкар повертел коробочку в руках.

Ах, да. Откуда ему знать, как работает плеер. Куросаки вздохнул. 

— Вот, смотри, — он указал на кнопочку включения. — Здесь оно включается. Ну как телевизор, понял? А это размотай и засунь в уши.

— В уши?

— Да-да, в уши. Надень один, — стоять, согнувшись в три погибели перед сидящим на полу Гриммджо было страсть как неудобно, так что шинигами присел рядом на корточки и помог вставить ему в ухо наушник. Он вынужденной близости невольно екнуло. — Вот тут список песен, видишь? Можно листать и выбирать. Подожди, убавлю только…

Он щелкнул кнопкой, и Джаггерджак вдруг подскочил на месте, выдернул наушник и едва не снес его самого.

— Эй, ты чего?!

Гриммджо недовольно и весьма активно потер ухо, которое тут же стало красным.

— Испугался что ли?

— Тебе не вламывали давно? — огрызнулся арранкар, оборачиваясь к Куросаки.

— Да брось, — Ичиго успокоительно похлопал его по плечу. — Подумаешь, музыка в затычках.

— Я чуть не оглох.

— А, регулятор громкости тут. Влево тише, вправо громче. Попробуй сам, — настойчиво казалось, что смотрит Гриммджо вовсе не на регулятор.

— У меня есть идея получше, — этот вибрирующий голос Куросаки уже знал. Боковым зрением он и так видел, как приближается его лицо. Не то, чтобы он был против, хотя можно, конечно, было поорать, что он-де старался, ходил домой за вещью, которая оказалась вовсе и не нужна...

Если проявить фантазию, можно принять это за своеобразное «спасибо».

И не думать о том, что Гриммджо просто не может удержаться, когда оказывается рядом с ним.

***

— Будешь заниматься со мной, — Ичиго бросил на столик пару книг. 

Гриммджо поднял на него глаза.

— Чем?

— Ты же хотел, чтобы я не закрывался в комнате, — шинигами со смущением заметил, что говорит громче, чем нужно — как делал всегда, когда волновался. — Меня достало, что ты такой беспомощный, поэтому будешь учиться читать.

И вроде все счастливы.

Первый рубеж: показать как пользоваться ноутбуком. Учитывая, как быстро Гриммджо потерял интерес к плееру, который (вроде бы) сам и просил, это могло вызвать сложности. На самом деле, Ичиго понятия не имел, как обучать взрослого, по сути, человека, чему-то насколько привычному. В голову не приходило ничего толкового, кроме анимированных азбук на ютубе. Не сидеть же ему самому рядом и растолковывать букварь? 

— Нажмешь сюда, видео проиграется еще раз. Только не отвлекай меня, понял? — Куросаки нахмурился и сел на пол за стол, спрятав горящее лицо. Ему не думалось, что это будет так неловко. Как он вообще мог допустить мысль, что сможет заниматься, сидя рядом с Гриммджо? Даже если тот не будет лезть к нему, не будет пытаться уложить на лопатки, чтобы опять оставить кучу засосов по всей шее, все это все равно будет происходить в голове Ичиго.

Первые несколько минут Куросаки огромными усилиями сдерживал улыбку, тайком наблюдая за тем, с каким неимоверно серьезным лицом Гриммджо смотрит детский мультик, демонстрирующий хирагану. У пустого не было предрассудков насчет того, какой контент должен был считаться кем-то вроде него зазорным, и выглядело это уморительно.

— Че дальше, Куросаки? — Гриммджо вытащил наушник.

— Запомнил?

— Да.

— Правда что ли? — Куросаки недоверчиво нахмурился.

— Уши почисть. Сказал же.

Ичиго вспомнил, как Рукия, невольно застряв в мире живых, тоже очень быстро выучила «современный», как она выразилась, японский. Может, быстрое обучение — это какая-то особенность духовных тел? Может, и ему уроки стоит попробовать учить в форме шинигами? Он включил Гриммджо следующее видео.

— Запомнишь это — можешь переходить к книге.

Спустя пару часов они все еще оба сидели каждый за своим. Гриммджо на удивление бодро листал страницы — Куросаки нет-нет да поглядывал на него. Спина порядком затекла, а в глазах уже рябило от мелких кандзи. Ичиго с наслаждением потянулся и глянул в окно — уже темнело. 

— Пойду перекусить приготовлю.

Гриммджо не ответил, даже глаз не оторвал. Ичиго это удивило и обрадовало одновременно. Было очень странно видеть арранкара ссутулившимся над книгой. Взгляд шинигами на секунду остановился на едва шевелящихся губах.

Ох, нет. Не начинай, Куросаки. Радуйся, что он хоть на день оставил тебя в покое — как знать, насколько хватит его терпения. 

**пОтО** му чт **о мое н а И** СХо **де**

Когда Ичиго вернулся, Гриммджо на месте не было. Он поставил тарелку с бутербродами на стол и открыл книгу, ища глазами строку, на которой остановился. Вообще-то пора было нормально поужинать, но трескать за уроками было его привычкой еще со школы. Тогда он таким образом сбегал от своей шумной семейки, чтобы хотя бы вечер провести в тишине и покое. Забавно, теперь он наоборот с радостью провел бы вечер в их компании, и наверное, даже выдержал бы общество невыносимого папаши.

Дверь ванной громко хлопнула, но на это Ичиго уже научился не обращать внимание. А вот на то, как его голову сзади крепко схватили чужие руки, не заметить не мог — и едва не поперхнулся. Гриммджо прижал лицо к его макушке и глубоко вдохнул, а потом перегнулся и попытался поцеловать, но шинигами отпрянул, недовольно вопя и теряя крошки изо рта:

— Блин, Гриммджо, дай прожевать хотя бы!

Да, так он и послушал. Пустого вообще было сложно призвать к порядку — зверски сложно. И втройне сложнее, когда он пытался делать то, против чего Ичиго было очень сложно _на самом деле_ протестовать. Дожевывать пришлось и правда спешно, потому что пыл у домогательств Джаггерджака не утихал. 

Кажется, больше всего Куросаки боялся, что подавится и умрет, ведь Гриммджо не знает, что делать, если человеку крошка не в то горло попала, а спокойно жевать кусок хлеба с сыром, когда твою шею покрывают самыми горячими в жизни поцелуями, было весьма-весьма непросто. 

И это была бы очень, _очень_ глупая смерть. 

Проглотив, наконец, последний кусок, Ичиго освободил рот для — в первую очередь для дыхания, конечно, но Гриммджо довольно быстро воспользовался им в своих целях. Уверенно отвечая на поцелуи арранкара, Куросаки как-то отстраненно понял, что этот гарнизон пал окончательно и бесповоротно. Он уже не мог даже делать вид, что хочет прекратить или что ему неприятно, а вовсе даже наоборот, без стеснения хозяйничал языком в чужом рту. 

Когда Джаггерджак в очередной раз облизал его шею — медленно, с явным наслаждением, которое в первую очередь выдавала довольная вибрация откуда-то из глубин широкой груди, то по прижатому к нему вплотную Ичиго этот глубокий звук прокатился мурашечной волной.

— Сладкая… Куросаки, черт… 

А потом пустой потащил его заставляя подняться, даже не разрывая поцелуя, и Ичиго послушно пошел вслед. Он даже и не сразу понял, что происходит, пока сначала не задел ногой угол столика, а потом у него на мгновение перехватило дух, когда он полетел спиной на диван… ох, боже, нет. Распаленую чужим теплом кожу мимолетно обожгло прохладой, но арранкар рухнул следом, прямо на него, и, черт возьми, весил он порядком. Правда, даже это почему-то оказалось до странного приятным. Без промедления жадные руки пустого потянули вверх край футболки, и пока Куросаки бестолково пытался оправить ее и хоть что-то сказать, Гриммджо уже начал целовать его живот. И вместо грозного «оставь мою одежду в покое!» у Ичиго получился какой-то невнятное жалкое «гн-н!». Так и не снятая футболка сбилась к груди, Джаггерджак руками и губами подбирался все ниже, к поясу штанов. Тогда-то Куросаки и очнулся, подобрался, замычал и вцепился в синие патлы, пытаясь оттащить его от себя. 

— Т-т-ты чего творишь?!

Гриммджо поднял на него недовольное лицо.

— Не пойму, как эта дрянь расстегивается, — недовольно произнес он, игнорируя вопрос. И попытался сдернуть штаны с бедер Ичиго прямо так, потянув за ременные петли.

В голове снова пронеслись выдержки из инструкции, про реяцу и либидо, и до Ичиго вдруг дошло, к чему дело клонится. Он это и раньше осознавал, конечно, с вожделением даже, но как будто через какой-то почти пьяный морок. А вот сейчас реальность обрушилась на него вполне ясно: Джаггерджак хочет его трахнуть. И не факт, что он вообще знает, как это делается... по-человечески. 

— Не надо там ничего расстегивать, я... я не хочу! — зашипел Куросаки и заелозил под арранкаром, пытаясь из-под него вылезти. 

**вСМыс** ле не **хОчешь?? х** Очеш **ь же,вОН торЧИ** Т тв **Оя хотелка**

Белый едва сдерживал смех, но осадить его было попросту некогда.

— Еще как хочешь, — рефреном заверил его Гриммджо и решительно так приложил лапу к тому месту, которое как нельзя лучше это подтверждало. Шинигами негодующе — по крайней мере, так это должно было прозвучать — замычал и пнул арранкара коленом в живот. Тот ахнул, но вместо того, чтобы выпустить Куросаки, наоборот, дернул его на себя, подтащил, врезался бедрами шинигами между ног. 

— Да сними ты ее!

Футболка громко треснула и врезалась швом Ичиго в плечо. Он вскрикнул, дернулся, наконец, всадил локтем приближающемуся Гриммджо по лицу.

— Эй-эй, Куросаки, полегче! — заорал тот, перехватывая его руку. Пусть он и был в гигае слабее Ичиго, но ловкости вовсе не лишился. Голубые глаза смотрели обескураженно. — Ты чего завелся-то?

Ичиго открыл рот, чтобы ляпнуть что-то в ответ, но в голове не было ничего, кроме жгучего страха за свою задницу. Нельзя же так вот взять и… Он вообще весьма смутно представлял, как _это_ делается, а то, что знал, ему не очень нравилось и уж тем более не хотелось пробовать вот так, сходу.

— Ты… боишься что ли? — предположил Гриммджо, и в голосе послышались веселые, очень неуместные нотки. Еще более неуместным было то, что он все еще ерзал, устраиваясь у Ичиго между ног, и через две пары штанов шинигами чувствовал промежностью куда больше, чем хотел бы в данным момент.

 **да Ссыт** оН **как Сс** сука ах **ахаХ** Ха **хХАа**

— Да схуяли я боюсь?!

— А че драться-то тогда лезешь, м? — веселые нотки исчезли и вернулась глубокая грудная вибрация. Гриммджо ладонями щекотно оглаживал поджарые бока Ичиго и, кажется, совершенно не улавливал сути проблемы. Куросаки почувствовал, как от этой грубой мужской ласки все внутри сжимается и трепещет. Ладони большие и жесткие, но почему-то это было в десять тысяч раз куда более возбуждающе, чем холодные ладошки Рукии тогда, почти что два года назад. 

— Черт, да расслабься, Куросаки, ты же лопнешь так.

Гриммджо склонился над ним и долго, медленно поцеловал, продолжая водить по открытому телу руками. 

Он не желал отступать. Прямо как тогда, в Уэко Мундо. Он тогда тоже никак не хотел прекращать бой, хотя едва стоял на ногах. Упрямый дурак.

Замедленный во времени поцелуй сменился быстрыми и пылкими, переходящими на шею. Ладони пустого остановились ниже талии, довольно жестко фиксируя Куросаки на месте, и шинигами почувствовал, как он начинает ритмично тереться об него. Он, блин, трахает его! Прямо так, через одежду! 

— Гриммджо, — выдохнул Ичиго, кажется, впервые в жизни произнеся его имя без раздражения в голосе. — Притормози, блин.

Вот и как прикажете с ним объясняться?

Пустой вновь принялся возиться с джинсами, на этот раз уже более успешно: нашарил наконец пуговицу, а молния разъехалась сама собой. Но Куросаки, не сумев себя пересилить, крепко вцепился в его запястья, не позволяя предпринять что-то еще. 

— Я еще никогда... ни разу...

Глаза пришлось зажмурить, а то, казалось, расплавятся — так горело от стыда лицо. А Гриммджо еще и ухмыльнулся наипохабнейшим образом.

— Задницу мою не трожь, в общем, — констатировал Ичиго. Решено: уж если приспичит, он найдет в себе силы просветить арранкара насчет тонкостей анального секса у людей. В конечном счете, прочитал же он ему инструкцию по пользованию гигаем, под землю не провалился. А это... можно сказать, дополнение к ней. Но сейчас он готов не был ни морально, ни физически, пусть тело и млело предательски, готовое на большее.

— Серьезно? — с недоверием в голосе произнес Гриммджо.

— Представь себе! — не выдержал Ичиго.

— Значит, буду первым, — промурлыкал пустой, стаскивая с Куросаки штаны. Трусы тоже поехали вниз, и шинигами пришлось судорожно вцепиться в них, чтобы не остаться совсем уж в неприглядном виде — хотя не очень ясно, чем он руководствовался, потому что в трусах ему оставалось быть явно уже недолго.

Штаны остались висеть где-то на коленях, потому что Гриммджо не озаботился тем, чтобы избавиться от них до конца. Ичиго засучил ногами, но упрямая ткань никак не хотела съезжать. А потом стало не до нее — Джаггерджак наклонился над его животом и стал целовать и облизывать каким-то совершенно немыслимым образом. Слишком близко к паху. Слишком близко к…

Гриммджо следом стащил с него и трусы, обыденно и безапелляционно — это только по телу временного шинигами прошла крупная, плохо сдерживаемая волна дрожи. Куросаки было заерзал, снова покрываясь липким потом — как-то все еще не верилось, что до Гриммджо дошел смысл сказанного (и поэтому терять голову никак нельзя, чтобы вмазать ему по яйцам, если полезет, куда не надо).

— Да расслабься, Куросаки, не буду я трогать твою драгоценную задницу, — хмыкнул арранкар где-то внизу. — Сегодня не буду. 

Куросаки судорожно выдохнул, не найдясь, как осадить арранкара, поерзал голой задницей по дивану и закрыл глаза, потому что еще и _видеть это все_ своими глазами было уже слишком. Но тут же распахнул их с громким полустоном, потому что кое-чей рот коснулся члена. Ичиго все-таки не выдержал и посмотрел на него.

Ох, лучше бы не смотрел. 

— Г-г-грим-мджоу, — невнятно выдохнул шинигами, без малейшего понимания, зачем произносит его имя.

— Нравится, да? — ухмыльнулись внизу. Арранкар прикусил внутреннюю поверхность его бедра, и Ичиго вздрогнул всем телом: вот черт, как… щекотно. Как… приятно.

Влажный рот теперь дразнил, целуя и посасывая где угодно, но только не там, где хотелось сильнее всего. Зато когда Гриммджо снова взялся за его член, Ичиго уже готов был стонать в голос. От того, как часто он дышал, в глотке моментально пересохло.

Нет, это совсем, совсем не похоже было на вялый, отстраненный секс с Рукией.

Проклятье, да сколько уже можно вспоминать про тот дурацкий секс!!!

Уплыв мыслями в сторону, Ичиго наконец-то на несколько мгновений расслабился — и организму хватило этих мгновений, чтобы наслаждение накатило волной и отшибло остатки самообладания. Он кончил постыдно быстро, с коротким, но громким стоном, притянув Гриммджо к себе — а тот как будто и рад был этому, даже и не думал отстраняться, так еще и облизал ему член напоследок, словно заправская порноактриса.

Реяцу, вяло подумал Куросаки, закрывая лицо руками. Реяцу.

Если сфокусироваться, можно было различить: от него действительно разило духовной энергией, как от котацу жаром, а пустой, напротив, впитывал ее, словно губка, и оттого даже в таких горячих объятиях чувствовался легкий, едва заметный холодок по коже.


	10. ００９・ From another perspective

[ _Foreign Air — Free Animal_ ](https://youtu.be/iIQeCS3Y-XE)

— Я ушел! — громко объявил Куросаки. Как всегда громко. 

Дверь хлопнула, отрезая их друг от друга.

Стало пусто и тихо, несмотря даже на включенный телевизор.

И правда, зачем он ему. Гриммджо щелкнул пультом, и картинка послушно погасла. Знакомое муторное ощущение внутри: то ли радость от того, что шумный рыжий шинигами, наконец, свалил хоть ненадолго, то ли разочарование, что Куросаки забрал с собой

всё.

Так называемый гигай глушил чуткое рейраку почти до предела, и без него мир вокруг казался совершенно плоским и пустым, парадоксально полный всякой ерунды. С непривычки Гриммджо плохо различал мелкие дурацкие предметы. Это — пульт, это — мобильный телефон, оба маленькие, черные, с кнопками, но совершенно разные. 

Маленькие, черные и абсолютно безжизненнные.

Очень иронично получалось — Уэко Мундо оказался куда живее Генсея.

И все же.

От количества валящейся со всех сторон информации ломило голову. Экс-Сеста Эспада довольно быстро сообразил, что застрял он тут надолго: собираемая им реяцу, которая из рыжего лилась рекой, наполняла мучительно медленно, буквально по капле. Рыпаться смысла не было — тащиться (опять) в пустыню обессиленным и едва живым отчаянно не хотелось, пусть он этого и не признавал. 

Да он свихнулся бы. Тогда он восстанавливался бесконечно долго, мысленно раз за разом побеждая наглого пацана, мотивируя себя этой целью и существуя благодаря ей одной.

_Вот ведь позор — проиграть такому идиоту._

Хуже было бы только сдохнуть все-таки тогда от руки Ннойторы.

Было даже немного жаль, что Квинта сдох раньше — прикончить того лично тоже было в его планах.

Целая вечность выживания и преодоления, которую пустил по ветру один-единственный бой. Хуже всего, что Гриммджо и правда _ничего_ не мог сделать — из-за чертова яда.

Мужик в панамке, конечно, молодец: более унизительный вариант придумать было бы сложно. Очень много было в тех странных проницательных глазах — сильно больше, чем хотелось бы Гриммджо. Все ли дело было в сомнительном долге за помощь?

Черта с два. Они рассчитались загодя, и сделка завершилась вырванным сердцем ублюдка-квинси, или кто он там. Но чутье Пантеры подсказывало, что во всей этой истории все далеко не так просто, как представляет мужик в панамке. 

И ладно бы — жить-то все равно отчаянно, до натянутых нервов, хотелось — но чертов Куросаки и здесь подгадил. Этой своей реяцу, невозможной, сильной, бьющей через край: пей, сколько влезет, из него даже до сне хлещет, а уж когда…

Гриммджо перевернулся на живот. Время близилось к полудню, так что скоро дышать в тесной квартирке станет невозможно. И почему только люди любят селиться в маленьких душных коробках, идиоты.

...а уж когда Куросаки, стараясь не выдавать себя звуком, передергивает в ванной, тогда крышу просто сносит. Он же пустой, он всю реяцу жрет, какая попадется, особенно в таком состоянии, когда он во всех смыслах _пустой_ — но именно из-за этой слабости, из-за отстутствия йерро Джаггерджаку всякий раз казалось, что золотые потоки пригвождают его к полу и вот-вот раздавят.

Загвоздка в том, что ему от этого до стыдного хорошо.

Даже с ослабленной донельзя рейкаку Гриммджо видел — _чувствовал на вкус, слышал, ощущал —_ какая у Куросаки странная реяцу. Он уже видел такое когда-то очень давно, но это круче. Ну, как солнечный зайчик с Солнцем сравнивать.

Из-за чертовой реяцу все и началось. Это уши можно заткнуть, глаза закрыть, а рейкаку не выключишь никак, и вот сиди, кожей чувствуй, как стройное молодое тело толкается в свою руку: пальцы длинные, ладони мозолистые. Если закрыть глаза, то и представить можно. В деталях.

У Гриммджо тогда тоже против воли вставало. А потом он будто бы невзначай у Куросаки напрямую спросил. 

Лучше бы не спрашивал.

Сидел бы, жрал кофе, жрал реяцу, потом подрались бы, и на том бы все и кончилось. Гриммджо чертовски не любил усложнять.

Но чертов Куросаки и здесь подгадил.

Рыжее уёбище хотело и не давалось, а лучше б просто не хотело. Натуральное издевательство: прекрасно видны со стороны все его искоса брошенные взгляды, их бы только слепой не заметил, а тут еще реяцу эта...

Гриммджо поднялся с неприятно нагревшегося дивана, побрел в душ. Летняя удушающая жара лишала сил, а их и без того было едва-едва. Золотые солнечные отблески ложились на поверхности, смешивались с другими, невидимыми обычному глазу. Арранкар рассеянно и уже по привычке коснулся ручки холодильника, собрал золотистое пятнышко. Их тут таких полно было разбросано.

Как же бесит.

Гриммджо никогда еще не хотел кого-то настолько сильно. Разве что однажды. Да и то... В голове всплыли воспоминания о девчонке, такой же рыжей, но не в пример более податливой, сломавшейся и отдавшейся сразу, стоило слегка надавить. Сравнивать было смешно — солнечный зайчик и раскаленное солнце. 

С Куросаки было сложнее, дольше и… гораздо интереснее. Ответное, очень ясное, но совершенно непонятное сопротивление злило неимоверно, но и возбуждало настолько же. 

Джаггерджак же охотник. Только добыча попалась тупая как пробка.

_Мы враги._

Подумаешь. Квадра вон сосал, аж причмокивал, и ничего, все довольны остались. Все равно вляпаться больше уже невозможно.

_За это я тебя особенно жестоко убивать буду, Куросаки. Медленно — вот как ты меня мучал, вот настолько же._

Арранкар быстро сбросил майку и домашние штаны вместе с трусами. Спасительный холодный душ. Стоять бы так весь день. Тугие струи бьются о кожу, и к этому ощущению Гриммджо так и не привык. Приятно, щекотно. Ощущения в гигае совсем не те, что в духовном теле. Сильнее. Ярче. Здесь, в ванной, много Куросаки. Он, конечно, тщательно всё за собой убирает, но от следов реяцу так просто не избавиться. Она оседает солнечными пятнышками тут и там — ну точно перекус на время, пока пацан где-то шляется. Джаггерджак покрутил кран, прибавляя теплой воды.

Как он стоит? Локтем о стену, лбом в кулак. Губу закусывает, хотя за водой его бы все равно не было слышно — хотя нет, глотка-то у него что надо, использовать бы ее во благо... Гриммджо медленно начинает водить по быстро встающему члену. Ему, вообще-то, совсем не нравится, что у него встает на один только запах Куросаки, но сопротивляться он не собирается. Все равно дожмет. Дожмет и выебет так, что вся дурь из головы вылетит. 

Чтобы не тащил врагов в дом как… как брошенных котят, — пришла в голову неожиданная аналогия, почерпнутая из бестолковых телевизионных картинок.

Чтобы не издевался так безнаказанно.

Гриммджо толкается с силой, стиснув зубы. Уже даже не представляет, как будет ебать Куросаки — зачем? Остатков реяцу вполне хватает, чтобы дрочить на _его же_ возбуждение. В этом есть что-то очень больное, извращенное. И новое вместе с тем. Пустой кончает и от звуков не сдерживается. Стоять с таком состоянии в тесной кабинке не очень-то удобно, но пусть. Возвращает холодную воду. В голове восхитительно пусто, как на чистом черно-белом полотне Уэко Мундо — прекрасно, какое-то время можно не _думать_. На какое-то время опустошенное тело отказывается даже принимать сигналы от кожи, не чувствует воды — или это она онемела от холода?

Гриммджо не вытираясь натягивает одни трусы, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить прохладу. Ближе к вечеру можно будет и одеться, а то рыжий снова начнет вопить почем зря. Подмывало ходить так, но у Эспады тоже есть гордость, он его и так завоюет. Честно, без настолько уж очевидных подлянок

***

Частенько он наведывался в комнату Куросаки. Там реяцу всегда водилось в избытке. Но не такой, как в душе: тут она была спокойнее, задумчивее. Книги, манга, ворох тетрадок — и ничего, что могло бы пролить свет на _настоящего_ Куросаки. Большинство книг и тронуты-то не были. На ноуте стоял пароль, но, честно признаться, с техникой у Гриммджо были непростые отношения. Всякий раз всплывали нехорошие воспоминания о комнате управления в Лас Ночес и приторная улыбка Гина.

Листая нетронутые книжки в поисках подсказок, Гриммджо старательно избегал вопроса, зачем ему вообще узнавать Куросаки. Выебать да убить, и вся недолга.

Но чертов Куросаки и здесь подгадил.


	11. ０１０・One walk, one talk

[ _PVRIS — What’s Wrong_ ](https://youtu.be/0uZjZfjPwvE)

Ичиго страшно проспал — пользуясь тем, что обычная его вечерняя смена начиналась в шесть вечера, не стал ставить будильник. Пресыщенный сном мозг был чист и стерилен, что их маленькая операционная в клинике.

Память возвращалась не сразу, постепенно, просыпалась вместе с телом: шинигами вспомнил, что устроил вчера грандиозную уборку, выбросил всю скисшую, развалившуюся на неаппетитные куски хурму, вычистил ковер, помыл окна… 

Нет, стоп, было не так: Гриммджо внезапно вызвался тереть тряпкой стекло, а Куросаки все это время самым позорным образом пялился на его обнаженную спину, потому что арранкар, как обычно, отказался одеваться, апеллируя к «да еб твою мать, Куросаки, такая жара, я сдохну же!» 

То, что мертво, умереть не может, заметил тогда Ичиго, но настаивать не стал и наслаждался видом. Сцена смутно напоминала затянувшуюся интерлюдию к порно, которое случилось потом разве что в голове у бедного шинигами.

Интерес арранкара к уборке его почти не удивил — Гриммджо не впервые выбирал непосредственное взаимодействие с окружающей действительностью. Наблюдать за тем, как готовит Куросаки, терзать пакеты с едой, возиться с мечом ему нравилось куда больше, чем залипать в телик, читать или слушать музыку. От вопросов смущенного и раздраженного Ичиго, почему пялиться на шинковку моркови ему нравится больше, чем на сисястых айдолов в телике, пустой невнятно отбрехивался, один раз что-то брякнул про «да мне мелкое плохо видно», но толковых объяснений шинигами от него так и не добился. Куросаки удивился, потому что считал, что зрение у духовных тел должно быть отменное, но забил, а потом забыл.

С книгами было понятнее — слишком много неизвестных реалий, к тому же Куросаки подозревал у Гриммджо проблемы с воображением. Да и набор литературы здесь был не самым впечатляющим. Сенен-манга, которой у Куросаки водилось в избытке, вызвала у Джаггерджака гомерический хохот и напрочь отбила охоту листать картинки дальше.

Куросаки перевернулся на живот, позволяя сонной, расслабленной памяти, демонстрировать ему отрывки вчерашнего дня. Он послушно смотрел, чувствуя, что снова начинает дремать. 

_— Давай тоже, — Гриммджо возник сбоку, внезапно, как черт из табакерки, и требовательно протянул руку. Ичиго непонимающе вытянул лицо._

_— Да тряпку эту дай, говорю._

_— Зачем?_

_Джаггерджак посмотрел на него ласково, как на душевнобольного и терпеливо пояснил:_

_— Помогу._

_— Зачем? — упрямо повторил Ичиго, усиленно пытаясь понять, в чем двойное дно щедрого предложения. Сдернут ли его с кухонного стола, на который он залез, чтобы помыть окно, влепят ли тряпкой в лицо — вариантов была масса, но ни один как будто бы не подходил._

_Взгляд Гриммджо моментально сменился на чуть раздраженный, и Ичиго внутренне содрогнулся, поймав себя на том, как хорошо уже научился наловчился различать оттенки голубого в глазах Сесты._

_— Хоть займусь чем. Скучно._

_Куросаки хотел было возразить, но вместо этого швырнул тряпку пустому._

_— Да пожалуйста. Следи только, чтобы разводов не было._

_— Уж разберусь._

_— Уж разберись, — передразнил его Ичиго, чисто из вредности._

_Сам взялся за пылесос, изо всех сил стараясь не отвлекаться на лицезрение мускулистой голой спины. И с тяжестью на сердце думал о том, что близится тот день, когда удерживать внутри дома окрепшего скучающего арранкара станет невозможно._

Куросаки открыл глаза, выныривая из накрывшей его мягкой лапой дремы. Хотелось еще поваляться, но он заставил себя встать резко, бодро. Вчера он так и не смог понять, рад ли этой непрошенной помощи. Подумал, что утро вечера мудренее, и малодушно свалил ответ на завтрашнего Ичиго. А завтрашний — точнее, уже сегодняшний — хмурился, натягивая свежую футболку и понимая, что так ни черта не понял.

Гриммджо без спросу втиснулся в его мир, удобно там расположился, как наглый кот, и, кажется, Куросаки ничего не мог с этим сейчас поделать.

За дверью его встретило негромкое ворчание телевизора и неожиданно запах кофе. Гриммджо сидел на кухне за обеденным столом, вытянув длиннющие ноги. Рядом с ним стояли две дымящиеся кружки. 

Внутри у шинигами что-то ёкнуло и стремительно ухнуло вниз. 

— Ты... как…

— А, Куросаки. Я уж думал ты там сдох, — отозвался арранкар, прихлебывая из своей кружки. Вид у него был крайне довольный.

— Это что?

— Это кофе, Куросаки. Чтобы проснуться, — поганец в точности процитировал его же собственные слова. Даже не видя его лица, Ичиго как наяву лицезрел пакостную широкую ухмылку и веселые неоновые искорки в прищуренных глазах. Гадство.

— Но как…

— Я в состоянии нажать две кнопки.

Ичиго хотел было заметить, что все немного сложнее, но решил, что комментарий совершенно никому и ничем не поможет.

— Спасибо. Но как ты время подгадал? — все же спросил он, забирая кружку. Та самая, с жирным номером пятнадцать на боку. Да ну, случайность.

— Реяцу, — подсказал Гриммджо.

— Ты знаешь, когда я сплю, а когда нет?

— Не совсем, — неохотно произнес арранкар после паузы. — Но когда просыпаешься, жахает прилично.

— Скучаешь по рейкаку? — неожиданно для себя спросил Ичиго, присаживаясь напротив.

Гриммджо внимательно посмотрел на него, и шинигами отчего-то вспомнил, насколько в сущности Гриммджо был его старше. Если такого рода разницу вообще представлялось бы возможным измерить.

— Без него… не так.

— А как? — Куросаки весьма смутно мог представить, в чем была разница: сам он, будучи все же человеком, рейкаку пользовался не без труда, больше полагаясь на основные пять чувств, и уж точно оно не могло заменить ему ни одно из них. Впрочем, шинигами, с которыми он сталкивался, никогда не жаловались на ослабленное рейкаку в гигае. А Джаггерджак часто, казалось, испытывал какие-то проблемы с чувственным восприятием. Словом, вопрос у Куросаки созрел давно, но никак не было подходящего случая его задать.

Арранкар немного откинул голову.

— В Уэко ничего нет, только потоки рейраку да песок. За Лас Ночес темно до чертиков, да и от слуха мало проку. Так что кроме рейкаку и пескисы тебе ничего толком и не поможет. А тут… не так. Все мелкое, и реяцу почти нет. Только от тебя несет так, что никакой рейкаку не надо.

Ичиго сделал слишком большой глоток и закашлялся. Горло и язык сразу же защипало от крепости и температуры.

— Ты вообще не умеешь сдерживаться, да? — с ухмылкой спросил Гриммджо.

— Иди ты! — сквозь кашель прохрипел Ичиго, проклиная арранкара за это его талант к двусмысленности, который смущал не хуже стройного, подтянутого, вечно полуобнаженного тела.

Гриммджо заржал, и Ичиго запустил в него солонкой. Пустой увернулся, а разбитой посуды стало еще чуть больше. Может, пора переходить на одноразовый пластик?

— Я за едой пойду, — прокашлявшись и убрав осколки, возвестил Куросаки. — Хочешь со мной?

Арранкар мигом вскинул за него невозможно яркие глаза:

— Да.

И Ичиго сразу же пожалел, что предложил.

Впрочем, волновался он напрасно. Бывшего Сесту удалось упаковать в легкую майку Куросаки, которая оказалась идеальным компромиссом между джаггерджаковским «да там жара такая, куда еще-то?» и ичиговским «нельзя в таком виде на улицу!». Единственной проблемой оказалось то, как пресловутая майка на нем сидела, плотно облегая крепкий сухой торс. И если сам арранкар проблемы в этом не видел, то Ичиго мысленно проклинал свое гейство и Хогиоку, создавшего Гриммджо таким здоровым.

Поэтому и не смотрел, упорно пялился всю дорогу перед собой. Каракурское солнце красило мир вокруг сочными красками, обдавало невозможным жаром от разогретого асфальта. Ичиго выбирал теневую сторону улицы, чтобы хоть как-то спастись от злых лучей — на солнце он сгорал моментально, а мазаться солнцезащитным кремом при Гриммджо было как-то западло. На плавящихся жаром улицах было удивительно тихо и пустынно, даже тише, чем обычно, хотя район, в котором он квартировал, был довольно отдаленным и спокойным. Наверняка все те, у кого от нечеловеческой жары еще не спеклись мозги, отсиживались дома под кондиционерами и вентиляторами, а его дернул черт переться за продуктами в самую жару. 

— Здесь всегда так жарко? — выдохнул Гриммджо. 

Ичиго бросил на него взгляд искоса: арранкар совершенно по-кошачьи щурился и как-то подозрительно пятнисто краснел. Тоже обгорал, что ли?

— Только летом, — так же устало отозвался он. Его жара выматывала ничуть не меньше. 

— Скоро по сраному Уэко скучать начну.

Шинигами тихо прыснул от деланного недовольства в голосе пустого. 

— Нам сюда.

Внутри супермаркета было спасительно прохладно, если не сказать холодно. И если в первую секунду это ощущалось приятно, то потом усиленный поток охлажденного воздуха начал пробирать до костей. 

Гриммджо присвиснул.

— Это всё еда?

— Ну, не всё. Разное. В основном еда, — ответил Ичиго, подхватывая на пути корзинку.

— А это что? — спросил Гриммджо и него за спиной, зашуршав какой-то упаковкой.

Временный шинигами обернулся и прыснул, едва не потеряв корзинку:

— Это кошачий корм, Гриммджо.

— Кошачий? — Джаггерджак нахмурился и тряхнул в руке яркий пакет с милыми нарисованными котятами. — Хорош ржать.

— Так смешно же, — беззлобно отозвался Ичиго, все еще улыбаясь. Слишком уж карикатурная ситуация вышла. — А может, тебя им и надо было кормить?

Пакетик тут же прилетел ему в лицо.

В супермаркете Гриммджо явно понравилось. Он трогал упаковки, нюхал банки, почему-то больше обращая внимания на крупное и цветастое. Если пустой и скучал по рейкаку, то, вероятно, быстро позабыл о нем в калейдоскопе бесконечных полок и стеллажей.

— Пойдем уже, — Ичиго дернул Гриммджо за локоть. Тот замер у холодильника с стеклянными бутылками разноцветной газировки.

— Молоко, — не глядя бросил тот, рассматривая ядовито-голубой напиток. — Это что, тоже пить?

— Молоко?

Джаггерджак обернулся на него, легко подбрасывая в руке поллитровую бутыль.

— Молоко возьми. 

— Ты…

— Вчера закончилось.

Ичиго, чертыхаясь, побрел в молочный отдел. То хурма, то молоко. Причина, по которой бывший Эспада, существо из другого мира, не знакомый с концепцией питания, так хорошо разбирался в содержимом чужого холодильника, волновала его не меньше, чем вопрос, почему все эти маленькие моменты, приоткрывающие завесу тайны над своевольным арранкаром, так глубоко западали в память... и в сердце.

Каждый эпизод, где Гриммджо внезапно вел себя не как безмозглая машина убийства, а вполне по-человечески, все сильнее раскалывал образ арранкара в глазах у Куросаки. По большому счету, шинигами ничего от него не ждал, помимо обыкновенной для пустого жестокости, упрямства и безграничной наглости, позволившей бывшему Сесте почти открыто выступить против Айзена. Но к тому, что открылось помимо этого, Ичиго как будто бы не был готов.

Если бы Гриммджо клацал зубами и кидался на него с мечом при любой возможности, было бы куда проще.

Было бы проще не привыкать, проще помнить, что он враг из другого мира, представляющий, пусть и не прямо сейчас, но всё же нешуточную угрозу обоим мирам.

Ичиго нахмурился и взял с полки обжигающе-ледяной пакет молока.

На кассе он рассеянно собирал покупки в пакет и очнулся только когда взял в руку бутылку с ядовито-голубой газировкой, которую в тележку не клал. Гриммджо с независимым и как будто бы даже незаинтересованным видом стоял рядом, не глядя на Куросаки.

— От них вообще не пахнет, — скривился он, когда они вышли назад в солнцепек.

— А?

— От людей. Ни капельки реяцу.

— Ну, у людей ее обычно нет, — согласился Ичиго. Пакеты были адски тяжелые, ручки врезались в ладони. — Неси тоже! 

Протянутый пакет арранкар проигнорировал, продолжая размышлять вслух:

— В Уэко все, что шевелится, имеет реяцу. А эти… как будто дохлые туши ходят, — красивое лицо исказилось искренней гримасой отвращения. 

Было немного смешно слушать о сомнениях в живости людей от кого-то, кого «живым» можно было считать очень-очень условно. Куросаки открыл было рот, чтобы попросить разделить ношу чуть более настойчиво, но его опередил чем-то громкий и настойчивый свист.

— Эй ты, голубок!

Гриммджо уже шагал вперед, даже не подумав обернуться — он явно не понял, что обидное обращение было направлено ему. Куросаки бросился следом, но куда быстрее его арранкару преградили путь несколько скалозубых быдлоганов.

— Хуя ты дерзкий, _дырявый_ , — гоготнул один из них, самый высокий, очень загорелый, некрасиво-квадратный. Остальные шайкой голодных до зрелища гиен крутились поблизости, позволяя лидеру инициировать конфликт. Сходство с гиенами усиливалось значительной разницей в росте между ними и Гриммджо.

Пустой стоял, убрав руки в карманы. Ичиго не видел его лица, но поза, как нетрудно было понять по расстановке ног и развороту корпуса, вовсе не была такой расслабленной, какой казалась со стороны.

— Чёта глиномесы совсем обнаглели вот так разгуливать, а, парни? — гиений вожак плюнул под ноги Гриммджо, и это было его ошибкой.

Джаггерджак выбросил ногу вперед легко и гибко, не сдвинувшись с места, и угодил гиене в низ живота, отчего тот громко рявнул от боли и кубарем отлетел назад. Куросаки выпустил из рук пакеты, не обращая внимания на рассыпавшиеся продукты, понесся спасать. Не Гриммджо от разбушевавшейся шайки, а их лидера от Гриммджо, который уже успел оседлать того и нанести пару мощных ударов по лицу. Опознав в человеке врага, он больше не секунды не сомневался. Да и к тому же — к вящему собственному неудовольствию заметил Ичиго — в действиях арранкара чувствовалась какая-то слишком подозрительная готовность _убить_ , как будто тот только и ждал возможности. 

— Гриммджо! Хватит! — шинигами оттащил потяжелевшего враз арранкара от явно дезориентированного и окровавленного парня. Тот перевернулся на бок и закашлялся кровью.

— Такеши! Епта, Такеши! — дружки, акулами кружившие рядом, только дождались, пока от их предводителя оттащат страшного «голубого», и тут же подхватили его под мышки. Их воинственность как ветром сдуло. 

— Я тебя еще достану… блядь… И дружка твоего, — прохрипел названный Такеши, скалясь красными от крови зубами. Но по крайней мере, зубы у него были на месте, а это вполне можно считать неслыханной удачей. Насколько у Гриммджо тяжелая рука, Ичиго знал по себе. Внутри, всегда готовая вырваться, колыхнулась черная-черная злость, готовая закончить начатое Джаггерджаком, но Куросакии привычно ее заткнул.

Он дернул арранкара за плечо, заставив отойти. Тот был все еще напряжен, словно гончая перед броском, и, казалось, только ждал повода, чтобы продолжить потасовку.

— Гриммджо!

Когда арранкар повернулся к нему, Ичиго одновременно узнал и не узнал это лицо: в последний раз он видел это выражение почти два года назад. Шинигами отогнал неприятное воспоминание и с трудом выдавил:

— Хватит уже.

Из одного пакета высыпались яблоки, второй снизу растекся белой лужей — лопнул пакет молока. Ичиго пришлось возвращаться в магазин за новым, а Гриммджо было велено стоять на месте и ни при каких обстоятельствах ни на кого и ни на что не реагировать. 

Переложив все уцелевшие продукты в новый пакет, Куросаки выбросил испорченный в урну рядом со входом и выдохнул:

— Пошли.

Шея и предплечья горели, покусанные недружелюбным солнцем. Но Ичиго не обращал на них внимания, погруженный в тревожные, навязчивые мысли.

Надо было оставить Гриммджо дома.

Он ведь мог и убить того парня. Запросто мог бы.

 **ты ТТо** же к **ороЛЬ**

— Никогда так больше не делай, — тихо произнес Ичиго, зная наперед, что слова его скорее всего останутся неуслышанными. 

— Че он прицепился-то?

— Вид ему твой не понравился.

Еще бы. Высокий стройный парень в донельзя облегающей майке, с необычным цветом волос. Да и эстигмы Гриммджо напоминали то ли макияж,то ли татуировки. Как к такому не прицепиться?

— Вид? 

— Ну, — Ичиго подтянул в руке пакет. Ему не очень-то хотелось просвещать пустого на предмет того, почему к нему прицепились хулиганы. — У людей от природы не бывает таких волос, а парни обычно не красятся.

Гриммджо помолчал.

— Он меня _дырявым_ назвал. Но реяцу я от него не почуял.

— Он не это имел в виду, — ляпнул Куросаки и тут же пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. Боковым зрением он увидел, как арранкар повернулся в его сторону.

— А что?

— Ну… Дырявыми называют тех, кто… Ну к-кто спит с парнями в общем, — сгорая от стыда произнес он. А ведь жарко было и без этого.

— Он переспать со мной хотел? — чуть удивленно переспросил Джаггреджак.

— Нет! Нет, конечно нет! Все, закрыли тему.

— Нет, не закрыли, — уверенно возразил Гриммджо и обогнал его, перекрывая путь.

Ичиго пришлось остановиться. Джаггреджак пилил его взглядом, почему-то очень желая узнать, почему его задирают хулиганы.

— Ну вам же причины не нужны, чтобы друг до друга доебаться, — попытался съехать Ичиго, пожимая плечами.

— Кому — вам?

— Ну, пустым.

— Нам нет, а вам — да.

И когда только таких выводов умных успел понаделать.

Куросаки недовольно фыркнул и обогнул его, толкнув плечом.

— Из-за твоего цвета волос он подумал, что ты… ну, из тех, что путается с другими парнями. В смысле, спит. А это вроде как… Считается стремным.

— Почему?

— Не знаю.

— Ты тоже так считаешь?

Ичиго споткнулся:

— Я?! Нет, конечно!.. То есть… Черт, Гриммджо, какое тебе дело! 

— Да ты-то точно нет, — задумчиво уронил Гриммджо. 

— П-почему это?

— Ты не настолько тупой.

— Ну спасибо!

Дальше шли молча. Куросаки громко сопел, против воли выдавая тщательно скрываемое недовольство. 

— Ты поэтому от меня бегаешь? — наконец спросил Гриммджо, и этот вопрос был как гром среди ясного неба. Впрочем, озоном между ними пахло уже порядочно давно.

— С чего… с чего ты взял? — Ичиго изо всех сил пытался скрыть эмоции, сквозящие в голосе, но голос все равно его выдал.

— Куросаки, мы бы давно с тобой потрахались, если бы ты не сопротивлялся, — с каким-то усталым раздражением отозвался Джаггерджак. Заставить Ичиго силой он не мог — хоть и пытался ненавязчиво — и они оба это знали. Хотя попытки эти, зная топорную натуру Гриммджо, можно было бы даже назвать деликатными. 

Честные, слишком откровенные слова резанули ухо. Если перестать кривить душой, все так и было, но слышать это со стороны было и больно, и ужасно стыдно. И пакостно: от того, как легко это было для Гриммджо. 

**ему нУж** на от т **ебя тОЛЬко рея** цу,и **диОт**

В кои-то веки Куросаки был согласен с внутреннем пустым.

— Мы с тобой враги, — напомнил Ичиго.

— И что? Я хочу тебя трахнуть, Куросаки, и я это сделаю. Выебу, а потом убью. Достала эта твоя жалость. Я не просил меня спасать, — арранкар говорил короткими, жалящими фразами, будто бы выплевывая давнишнюю злость и обиду. Совсем другой яд, от которого избавиться куда как сложнее.

Замолчав, он обогнал Куросаки и пошел чуть впереди. Не смотреть на пустого, занимавшего собой значительную часть поля зрения, не получалось чисто физически: и потому Ичиго смотрел. В голове одинокими огнями мелькали мысли: вспышка — он не злится на Гриммджо, даже из-за драки, даже из-за слов, просто не может почему-то злиться; вспышка — он прав, давно бы переспали, и, может, хоть тогда перестало бы так невыносимо зудеть все внутри; вспышка — он не отступился и не забыл, все еще хочет убить тебя; и тут же вспышка сильнее и ярче, заслонившая все прочие — хочет тебя;

еще вспышка — я тоже его хочу.

Гриммджо упрямый, он не отступится, пока не получит желаемое или сдохнет в процессе, но что если дать ему, то, что он хочет — добровольно? И стоило Куросаки подумать об этом, как ему сразу же стало легче. Может… Может, это и в самом деле поможет что-то изменить внутри пустого. Девстенность собственной задницы казалась не такой уж большой ценой за спасение целой души.

Особенно если он и без того был готов ее отдать.


	12. ０１１・Fist fight

[ _Oasis — Fuckin’ in the Bushes_ ](https://youtu.be/BEPlB0RbtH4)

Казалось бы, после того, что между ними произошло несколько дней назад, количество драк должно было снизиться в разы, перейдя в разряд игрищ совсем другого плана, но вышло строго наоборот.

Несмотря на все сделанные выводы, Куросаки все так же нервничал, а от этого сам собой включался режим «не сдаваться без боя». Внутренний пустой, почувствоваав слабину, ковырял ногтей в свежей ране, усугубляя и без того нестабильное состояние. А Гриммджо выводило из себя, что намеченная жертва не сдает позиций и что он не может заставить ее сделать это силой. 

— Если я говорю «стоп», ты останавливаешься, ясно? — прорычал красный как рак Куросаки, за волосы оттаскивая Гриммджо от своей шеи, чтобы сказанное до него точно дошло. 

В отличие от холодной, бесстрастной Рукии арранкар оказался невероятно жадным до поцелуев и вжимался в него так, будто хотел слиться воедино. Ичиго старался не думать о том, что виной этому был исключительно его голод до реяцу: уж очень приятно сжималось что-то внутри, когда он впивался в него так, будто не было на свете наслаждения приятнее, чем ласкать чужое тело. Да и сам Гриммджо без устали разливался о том, как хороша и прекрасна его реяцу, но никогда не говорил ничего подобного в адрес самого Куросаки.

— Не послушаешься — ноги твоей здесь больше не будет, выпну хоть к Урахаре, хоть в Уэко, да хоть сразу в ад.

Кажется, он все больше убеждал в этом себя, чем арранкара. Искреннее желание выпнуть таяло с каждым днем. Так же стремительно таяло и упрямство, все еще заставлявшее Ичиго сражаться с жадными ласками вместо того, чтобы наконец поддаться им. В конце концов, у Куросаки тоже была гордость, и мысль о том, что если он все же решится, то вопрос «кто сверху» не будет даже стоять — несколько его уязвляла.

— Достал, — выплюнул Гриммджо, отталкивая его от себя. — Я же вижу, что ты хочешь. Че ломаешься-то как целка?

Куросаки смерил его тяжелым взглядом, Джаггерджак фыркнул, осознав свою ошибку.

— Ну хочешь, подрочу тебе, если ты такой нежный, — буднично выдал арранкар, забирая со стола остывший за время яростной возни кофе.

Темная, собранная по капле злость всколыхнулась внутри, подстегнутая Белым. Ичиго бросил кулак как камень — легко, почти без силы, по привычке доводя корпусом. Кружка с розовыми зайцами упала и жалобно звякнула осколками. Гриммджо даже не зарычал, а молча и быстро собрался после удара, мазнувшего по скуле, и пружинисто бросился вперед. Ичиго снесло назад, больно приложило спиной о ручку холодильника, а боль только подстегнула ярость, заставила связки напрячься криком.

Чудом не обрушив обеденный стол, они покатились по полу, и никто не мог удержаться сверху. Но Гриммджо все-таки был ловче и больше, пусть и уступал в этой форме по силе. Шинигами влетел виском в ножку дивана, и легкой дезориентации, длившейся не больше секунды, пустому вполне хватило, чтобы оказаться сверху, крепко сжать запястья шинигами огромными ручищами, а бедра коленями. 

Придя в себя, Ичиго первым увидел его темные, сочащиеся потусторонней ненавистью глаза. Взгляд «я возьму то, что мне хочется», с которым шинигами был категорически не согласен — хотя бы из природного упрямства. Куросаки вскрикнул, заерзал, и, может, даже вырвался бы, но сложно сконцентрироваться на драке, когда тебя лапают самым неприличным образом. Он даже попытался боднуть Гриммджо, когда тот собирался приложиться к его шее, но промазал, влетел носом в его плечо, и судорожно вздохнул от резкой боли в переносице.

Спустя одну разбитую губу и не меньше десятка серьезных синяков оба вдруг оказались без футболок, а Джаггерджак упрямо пытался справиться с ширинкой на джинсах Куросаки. В каком-то веселом и пьяном наваждении Ичиго сильно укусил оказавшуюся совсем близко вспотевшую шею, вызвав у арранкара какой-то неизвестный, но очень будоражащий звук. Гриммджо мотнул головой, толкнул шинигами, опрокинув на спину, быстро стянул с себя домашние штаны прямо с трусами, а потом избавил от одежды и Ичиго.

Ничего себе у него размер, подумал вдруг Ичиго, хотя, это, наверное, этой мысли надлежало бы находится в самом низу в списке того, о чем сейчас было бы уместно думать. Куросаки сбросил расслабившегося было Гриммджо с себя и навалился сверху

они же голые

оба

— мелькнуло в голове, но это стало последней адекватной мыслью, потому что потом в руке у Ичиго вдруг оказался чужой член, а его собственный сдавила рука Гриммджо.

А потом они, шумно и тяжело дыша, стоя друг перед другом на коленях, яростно надрачивали друг другу, и где-то глубоко, не способная пробиться сквозь марево остервенелой страсти, билась мысль, никак не складывавшаяся целиком:

как

до

этого

вообще дошло...

Они были потные, ужасно горячие, но все равно никто из них не собирался сдаваться, будто они так и продолжали это свое сражение — но уже в другой перспективе. Ичиго, впрочем, все равно сдался первым: слишком непривычными и яркими были ощущения, слишком ловкими были руки Гриммджо. Он коротко вдохнул, широко открыв рот и судорожно выгнулся, кончая Джаггерджаку в ладонь. На границе сознания он уловил, как пустой додрачивает себе сам, обхватив руку Ичиго, которую тот так и не убрал, поверх своей ладонью — и кончает вслед, обильно, густо, очень горячо.

И ведь даже не мерзко, рассеянно подумал Ичиго, расплываясь в тягучем забытьи.

Гриммджо повалил его, улегся сверху, как-то удобно просунул свои длиннющие ноги между раскинутых ног шинигами. Куросаки хотел было заворочаться, чтобы не скончаться от невозможного жара двух распаленных тел в в августовский полдень, но от Джаггерджака по-прежнему шел все тот же приятный сосущий холодок. Это могло бы быть мерзким, стрёмным, противным, в конце концов, но нет, это было просто

приятно. 

Это нравилось и пугало Ичиго одновременно — и такую смесь противонаправленных эмоций вызывало у него почти все, что касалось Гриммджо.

Внутри было пусто и легко, будто кто-то — да нет, понятно кто — дернул за рубильник, отключив внутренний генератор напряжения, который в последнее время работал на износ. Чувство _уместности_ перекрывало все остальные, приятным завершающим штрихом легло поверх послеоргазменной усталости — примерно так же, как лежал на нем Гриммджо.

Спустя пару бесконечно долгих секунд Курос все же заерзал под пустым — приятно, не приятно, а туша явно весила на порядок больше него самого.

— Свали!

И Гриммджо поднялся — тяжело, но пружинисто, сытый, потный. Поймал бегающий взгляд Куросаки и облизал пересохшие губы. Они ведь даже не поцеловались ни разу. Ну точно, боевая дрочка.

Так, конечно, лучше, чем на кулаках.

...хотя это в каком-то смысле тоже на кулаках. 

Совершенно не стесняясь собственной наготы — да господи боже, было бы чего стесняться — Гриммджо неслышно исчез в ванной, оставив Куросаки наедине с собственным замешательством. 

Странно, — продолжали торжественно-неспешно плыть по синему-синему небу внутреннего мира мысли-облака, — он был уверен, что возненавидит себя, почувствует себя грязным и мерзким, но отчего-то, лежа на полу мокрой от пота спины, с остывающей на бедрах и животе сперме — не везде своей — он меньше всего ощущал себя грязным. Сильным, взрослым, уставшим — да.

Но не грязным.

Внизу, под электрически-синим небом, под тенью бесконечно высоких стеклянных небоскребов, под слоями усталости и успокоения неукротимо росло отчетливое желание большего.


	13. ０１２・Blast!

В какой-то момент — в какой-то _из моментов_ , потому что он был не один, ох, далеко не один — Ичиго решил, что сам решит, когда все произойдет, подспудно понимая, что это, возможно, будет вообще последним, что он будет решать. Вопрос о том, произойдет ли это вообще, уже даже не стоял, а напряжение между ними не почувствовал бы только слепоглухонемой или мертвый.

Как-то вечером, еще, наверное, до того, как он _решился_ , Куросаки открыл ноут и сидел, глупо занеся пальцы над клавиатурой. Вертикальная полоска указателя издевательски мигала, отсчитывая проведенные в нерешительности секунды.

 **х** хАх **АхахАХ гО** осп **оди как Ж** е тЫ **жЖалок**

В тот раз он психанул, хлопнул крышкой и решил, что, может, и обойдется.

В другой раз — когда уже стало понятно, что ничего _не обойдется_ , что он самолично придушит Гриммджо, если тот решит слинять до того, как...

_«анальный секс»_

Задумавшись, дописал:

_«у мужчин»_

И битый час сидел у экрана красный, как спелое яблочко.

О, если бы на этом его мучения закончились. Девушка в аптеке ужасно испугалась его напряженного и нахмуренного лица, заикаясь, спросила:

— Какую вам смазку? Есть клубничная и банановая…

— Обычную! Самую обычную! 

— Но есть только клубничная и банановая… — девушка, кажется, готова была заплакать.

— Тогда клубничную, — выдохнул Куросаки. Бананы он терпеть не мог.

А чуть позже с ужасом осознал, что презервативы купил обычные, а не макси, как собирался, но, растерявшись, забыл упомянуть. И побрел в аптеку в другом квартале.

Во время прохождения квеста «подготовка к первому анальному сексу» Куросаки не отпускала мысль, что он к сражению с Айзеном и то не так серьезно готовился. А еще — что первый его половой акт был настолько же спонтанным, насколько спланированным и продуманным обещал быть этот.

Оставалась самая позорная часть, и Куросаки даже тогда, сидя на унитазе, пряча лицо в руках, думал, где же он в жизни повернул не туда.

Дверная ручка дернулась — раз, другой; клизма от неожиданности выпала из рук, а сердце рухнуло куда-то в пятки. По нескольку раз проверять, закрыл ли он дверь на щеколду, временный шинигами выучился после парочки позорных эпизодов своей юности, но так и продолжал вздрагивать, если в уборную вдруг начинал кто-то ломиться.

— Ты там сдох, что ли?

— Свали нахер!!! Занято, не видишь?! — в этот вопль Ичиго вложил все свои эмоции по поводу всего, через что ему пришлось пройти — и через что еще только предстояло. Гриммджо он, разумеется, ничего не говорил. Интуиция подсказывала, что арранкар в любое время суток будет не прочь. Да и как вообще он должен говорить... о таком?.. с ним?! 

Дверь снова угрожающе дрогнула от пинка.

— Иди в спальню дрочи, я поссать хочу.

— ПО! ТЕР! ПИШЬ! — проорал Куросаки так истошно, как не всегда удавалось даже в самом напряженном бою. И очень поздно спохватился, вспомнив, что именно стенка ванной комнаты была смежной с соседской квартирой. 

И, как назло, чрезвычайно тонкой.

С остервенением нажав на кнопку слива, Ичиго заскочил в душ и принялся торопливо намыливаться. Мысленно он молился, чтобы соседка простила ему этот громогласный выпад. Но — за шумом воды он услышал, как долго, настойчиво, с раздражением зазвенел звонок; сердце ушло в пятки второй раз — молитвы ему не помогли. Боги вообще не были особо к нему благосклонны.

— Черт, — он наспех смыл пену, кое-как вытерся и принялся запихивать ноги в штанины джинс. — Черт-черт-черт.

Потянулся было за футболкой, но звонок выдал очередную оглушительную трель и Куросаки выскочил из ванной, едва не сбив караулящего у двери Гриммджо. Пробормотав что-то про «охуевших шинигами», он немедленно скрылся в туалете, чему Ичиго был несказанно рад. 

Уже распахнув на нервах дверь резче, чем следовало — гораздо резче — Куросаки вспомнил, что надо бы выглядеть прилично. Источать спокойствие. Вежливость. Попытался натянуть улыбку на лицо, но уголки губ предательски задрожали, так что затею он бросил, чтобы не создавать впечатление совсем уж психопатичное.

Невысокая, чем-то смутно напоминающая Рукию девушку встрепенулась воробушком и отняла руку от звонка. Брови Куросаки медленно поползли вверх — он уж было думал, что его будет ждать какая-нибудь оплывшая баба зрелых лет, которая непременно разорется, что у нее-де дети спят и собака от их криков воет.

А девушка только стиснула в кулачках платьице и вперила на него широко раскрытые глаза. Но смотрела вовсе ему не в глаза. Ичиго моргнул, опустил голову, оглядывая себя. 

Черт.

Он хоть и принял отчаянную попытку вытереться, но тело блестело от воды и кое-где пены. Джинсы каким-то чудом держались на бедрах, являя миру великолепные трусы с алыми перцами.

— Простите. Я… я в душе был, — Ичиго спешно принялся застегивать ширинку, и хорошо было бы успеть прежде, чем ей вздумается опустить взгляд ниже.

— А… простите, я… — залепетала, наконец девушка. Голос у нее был тонкий-тонкий и ужасно тихий. — А, ох, простите, меня зовут Асано Аюми, я ваша соседка… Я… м-м-м… работаю с раннего утра, а в-вы так… так кричали…

Аюми-сан ужасно заикалась и волновалась, будто бы это она пришла просить прощения за шум в такой поздний час.

— У в-вас случилось что-то, Куросаки-сан? — закончила она и все-таки быстро посмотрела в глаза, тут же, впрочем, отведя взгляд.

Куросаки еще раз попытался примиряюще улыбнуться и молитвенно сложил ладони:

— Да-да! Простите меня пожалуйста, Аюми-сан, я…

— Куросаки! — раздалось из квартиры. — Куросаки, а эт че?

— Да хуль ты орешь-то?! — Ичиго раздраженно обернулся. Ну конечно. Нет бы посидеть молча на толчке, когда надо, так нет же…

Гриммджо легкомысленно размахивал клизмой, держа ее за резинку. 

Внутри у шинигами что-то глухо упало.

Да нет, не упало. Ебнулось со страшной силой.

— Вы простите Аюми-сан, мы больше не будем шуметь. Простите еще раз.

Проговорив слова невнятной скороговоркой, Куросаки захлопнул дверь прямо перед шокированной соседкой, глаза которой приняли форму двух небольших блюдец.

— Дай сюда, — понизив голос, выдавил из себя Ичиго. Потянулся за клизмой — Гриммджо ожидаемо отвел руку. Пунцовея, Куросаки все же дернулся еще раз, чтобы выхватить злополучный инструмент, но тот задрал руку выше и чуть приподнялся на носки. Небольшой разницы в росте хватило, чтобы Ичиго снова не дотянулся и почувствовал себя по меньшей мере школьником, которого решил подоставать старшеклассник-задира.

— Ты... — Ичиго закусил губу, стиснул арранкара за предплечье, дернулся опять и опять не дотянулся. Ухмыляющееся лицо оказалось очень близко, почти вплотную с его собственным, знакомый холодок лизнул кожу...

«Сволочь ты эдакая», — думал Ичиго, первым впившись в чужие губы. Сволочь, сволочь — повторял мысленно еще и еще, словно пытаясь заглушить эту странную радость от того, как по-собственнически Джаггерджак стиснул его задницу, мигом потеряв интерес к клизме и швырнув ее куда-то в сторону. Можно счесть за победу, согласился Ичиго сам с тобой, и оставил на потом внезапно возникшую мысль о том, что, возможно, нашел весьма удачный и приятный способ решения очень многих проблем.

Тому, что Гриммджо без промедления потащил его в сторону своего дивана, Куросаки не удивлялся ровно до того момента, как оказался опрокинутым на него спиной. Ужалило тонкой спицей воспоминание — видимо, теперь он на этот диван больше никогда уже не сможет спокойно сесть. И вот тогда, когда руки Джаггерджака уверенно справились с наспех застегнутыми джинсами, тогда Ичиго понял, что арранкар разгадал его, моментально раскусил, чертова проницательная сволочь.

— Созрел, наконец? — осведомился с ухмылкой Гриммджо, подтверждая его мысли.

— Заткнись.

— Давно пора. 

В движениях Гриммджо не было спешки, напротив, он будто бы даже тянул, как тянет именинник, прежде чем вскрыть самую красивую и большую подарочную коробку. Ичиго дышал через раз, наблюдая за низко опущенной головой с лохматой синей гривой. Голова опустилась еще ниже, щекоча голую, так и не высохшую еще кожу кончиками волос, и та мигом загоралась под умелыми прикосновениями.

Сколько их было у Гриммджо? Мужчин и женщин, высоких и низких, брюнетов, блондинов, рыжих? Мысли, которые могли бы быть неприятными в любое другое время, рассыпались внутри головы бисером, как поцелуи Гриммджо по плечам, по груди, по животу.

Арранкар стащил с него штаны и взялся уже за трусы чуть подрагивающими пальцами, выдававшими его крайнее возбуждение. А Ичиго вспомнил, что самое важное-то как раз забыл. Важное лежало в хрустком, доставшемся ему ой как нелегко пакете в комнате, и чтобы его достать, нужно было как-то преодолеть преграду в виде горячо ласкающего и явно не собирающегося выпускать долгожданную добычу Гриммджо.

— Погоди, — Куросаки приподнялся было на локтях, но арранкар тут же зло сверкнул в его сторону глазами:

— Нет.

— Да погоди, сейчас я вернусь! — отчаянно забарахтавшись, Ичиго наконец его отпихнул и на негнущихся ногах прошествовал в комнату. Вернулся, шурша пакетом, поймал заинтересованный взгляд — ну да, Гриммджо и его неуемный интерес ко всем прибывавшим из наружности новым предметам.

— Эт че?

— Это... надо, — буркнул Ичиго. По щекам будто кто-то серо собрался стрелять, жгло невероятно от стыда. 

Дополнение к инструкции для гигая, ага.

И как он, интересно, собирался тогда объяснять про...

Гриммджо с нетерпением утянул его обратно на диван, зацеловывая и настойчиво пытаясь развернуть к себе задницей.

— Да погоди ты, — взбеленился Ичиго, выпутываясь из сладкой паутины, в которую его упорно заворачивали.

Застыв настороженной дикой кошкой, Гриммджо недовольно блеснул глазами. Куросаки считал этот взгляд моментально: отступления _сейчас_ пустой ему не простит. Ичиго не глядя запустил руку в пакет, чувствуя себя как никогда по-идиотски. Некстати пришло осознание — настоящее, полное — что он ведь специально все это проделал исключительно к вящему удовольствию Гриммджо. Вопрос об удовольствии собственном стоял ребром: правая рука до сих пор помнила твердость чужого размера, значительно превосходящего собственный. 

Коробочка с резинками ожидаемо не поддавалась. Гриммджо фыркнул нетерпеливо, уже не скрывая эмоций и стянул с себя футболку, как бы напоминая о себе. Ичиго вытащил упаковку и задохнулся. Сглотнул, дернул полиэтилен по зубчатому краю. Презерватив был очень мягкий, неприятно влажный.

— Надевай, — велел Куросаки надломившимся голосом.

— Куда?

— На голову, блин!!

— Как?

— Другой… другой стороной, — тихо пояснил шинигами. Хорошо бы потом проснуться от этого сна.

— Блин, да зачем это? 

— Рас… раскатывай, — заученно повторил Ичиго, вознося молитвы благодарности себе из прошлого, который почитал вдогонку и гайд по гандонам. Самому пользоваться еще не доводилось, и попытка руководить процессом, о котором нихрена не знал сам, была венцом идиотизма. — И держи за… за край придерживай.

Гриммджо раздраженно стрельнул глазами, и медленно

медленно

раскатал резинку по — блядь, да почему он огромный такой — члену.

— Так?

— Да. Нет. Не знаю. Да.

— Теперь объяснишь, зачем?

— Надо, — выдавил Куросаки, не в силах перестать пялиться и думать о том, что этот самый член сейчас будут в него пихать. Это должно… возбуждать?

— Кому?

— Нам обоим, Гриммджо, нам обоим.

И пихнул ему в руку смазку. Клубничную. Съедобную — читая об этом на упаковке, Куросаки взвыл: это-то еще зачем?

Гриммджо на бутылочку даже не взглянул, посмотрел на него. Чуть сощурился. И опустил Куросаки на диван спиной.

— Ты же… делал это раньше?

— Кучу раз, — кивнул Гриммджо и почти улегся на него сверху, невесомо коснулся шеи и уже от одного этого внутри то сжималось сладко-сладко, до предела, до боли, то попускало, оставляя на внутренней поверхности век невозможно яркие круги. И это — вот это однозначно возбуждало как ничто другое.

— Расслабься, — едва слышно то ли повелел, то ли попросил Джаггерджак, подхватывая его под колено.

Ичиго послушно расслабился — ровно на пару секунд, за которые в анус успело резко ткнуться ОГРОМНОЕ и ТВЕРДОЕ. Этого он, конечно, выдержать уже не смог и торопливо дернулся прочь.

— Ты же сказал, что кучу раз это делал!!! — Куросаки чудом вспомнил, что пообещал соседке не шуметь, так что кричать пришлось шепотом.

— Ну а хуль ты дрыгаешься?!

— Идиота кусок, — выдохнул Ичиго, хватая арранкара за руку. Второй нашарил злополучный тюбик, кое-как открыл, выдавил... кажется, слишком много.

— Давай... пальцами сначала.

На мгновение пустой замер в недоумении, капая холодной смазкой Ичиго на бедро.

— Нахуя мне в тебя пальцы пихать-то?

— _Ти! Ше!_ — зашипел шинигами. — Делай что говорят или я тебя прямо сейчас в гарга... А... Ах... Чтоб... тебя…

Не сказать, что это было однозначно приятно, скорее уж, слишком непохоже ни на что, когда-либо раньше испытанное. На какую-то подлую секунду Куросаки даже подумал, что пора сворачивать этот цирк и больше — никогда, но Гриммджо как-то вдруг согнул внутри него палец, и тело предательски прошила незнакомая судорога.

— Блин… Черт… Как же ты… раньше… это пихал, — слова выкатывались из глотки с усилием, умещаясь между короткими движениями. Мышцы поддавались неохотно и расслабиться вдруг оказалось вовсе не так просто.

— Да обходился как-то, — глухо отозвался Гриммджо. Непривычно глухо.

Спустя бесконечную вереницу секунд, он весь как-то напрягся и сдавленно попросил:

— Куросаки, блядь… Полегче… Раздавишь.

Сквозь мутное марево Ичиго очень не сразу понял, о чем просит его арранкар. Только обратив внимание намеренно, он понял, как сильно прет от него реяцу. А у него и так-то были проблемы с контролем, куда там пытаться что-то усмирить в таком состоянии.

Вот уж точно никогда бы не подумал, что в такой момент будет вспоминать советы Йоруичи-сан. Насмешливое, истинно кошачье даже в человеческой форме лицо возникло перед глазами, и Куросаки против воли дернулся.

_Запястья, рыжуля. Блокируй точки на запястьях._

Собирая еще каким-то невероятно чудом уцелевшую концентрацию, Куросаки отдал приказ телу. То подчинилось неохотно, вовсе не желая утихомиривать бушующее внутри пламя. Самому бы не сгореть.

Фокус в том, чтобы оставить крошечку сознания стражем на клапанах. И Ичиго совсем не был уверен, что справится с этим, потому что сознание — какое было — уже махало ручкой от того, как оттаявший Гриммджо уже растягивал его двумя пальцами. Он, кажется, понял принцип, но все равно не слишком церемонился. Все еще трудно было сказать, было ли приятно — уж больно навязчивое, не вяжущееся с возбуждением чужеродное давление там, где его природой не полагалось, но ведь Джаггерджак не просто двигал влажными пальцами, он еще дышал довольно громко, терся о его ногу своей, едва-едва двигал бедрами в такт движений пальцев. И вот уже этот коктейль врывался в Куросаки, вот он срывал ему крышу. 

Свободной рукой Гриммджо взялся за его член, и Ичиго прижал запястья ко влажному лбу, чтобы о них не забывать. Но ладони быстро сползли ниже: хотелось заслониться от кислотно-голубого взгляда, от которого, кажется, не защищала тонкая кожица век, а еще хотелось стонать — Джаггерджак как-то уж очень наловчился ему надрачивать даже левой рукой, лучше, чем, кажется, Куросаки сам себе умел. Поэтому Ичиго накусывал подушечку ладони. Сдерживать реяцу, сдерживать громкие звуки, сдерживать напор озабоченного арранкара... Вся эта концентрация, впрочем, была и отчасти на пользу: по крайней мере, отключи он полностью соображалку, отбрось все левые мысли, так уже, наверное, не выдержал бы и кончил...

Чужие пальцы легко выскользнули наружу — Куросаки поморщился, потому что от этого действия рефлекторно сжался, и еле успел расслабиться обратно: пустой оставил в покое его член, и через пару мгновений в анус снова ткнулся его собственный, по-прежнему невыносимо огромный. Только в этот раз его головка так неожиданно быстро погрузилась внутрь, что глаза у Ичиго распахнулись против воли. Он быстро приподнялся на локте, уперся ему в живот — туда, где, кажется, когда-то была дыра.

— Стой, — зарычал Ичиго очень тихо и очень грозно. Гриммджо послушно, но недовольно замер, даже подался бедрами чуть назад, и тут Ичиго уже не сдержался — взвыл в голос. Какие-то мышцы внутри напрягались совершенно автономно, не подчиняясь приказу расслабиться, чтобы не было так резко больно. В голове почему-то закрутились прибаутки однокурсников про все те предметы, которые служба спасения на регулярной основе извлекает из задниц неудачливых онанистов... Вполне гетеросексуальных на первый взгляд онанистов. 

— Стой-стой, пожалуйста, не двигайся, ради всего святого, дай привыкнуть — взмолился Ичиго, покрываясь испариной. Сам осторожно, неловко двинулся: навстречу Гриммджо — вроде заходит, хорошо даже, приятно так, еще глу— ТАК, НЕТ, СТОП, ВОТ ЗДЕСЬ НАЧИНАЕТСЯ БОЛЬНО; назад — еще хуже, все тянет, как будто из него вместе с членом кишки вытаскивают.

— Твою мать, — сипло жалуется Куросаки, вздрагивает, чувствуя прохладу арранкарьей руки у себя на шее: рука гладит неожиданно ласково. Он снова пытается насадиться на член, снова дергается обратно с каким-то почти отчаянным рвением, и так — пока не почувствует, что все уже беспрепятственно и входит, и выходит. Гриммджо это тоже хорошо чувствует, прекращает церемониться почти сразу — подхватывает под бедра и начинает двигаться сам, быстро набирая темп.

— Ох… Блин… ты… — Куросаки еще пытается что-то говорить, совершенно непонятно зачем, но почему-то ему отчаянно хочется поделиться с Гриммджо тем, как внезапно классно оказалось то, что еще полчаса назад казалось совершенно непонятным, смутным и едва возможным.

— Да... — выдыхает Гриммджо, и Ичиго представляется, что тот соглашается с ним и с его так и не сформировавшимися толком мыслями.

Джаггерджак наклоняется над ним, придавливает собой, оттого еще ближе, еще _глубже,_ дотягивается до шеи, до плеч — Ичиго всего этого не видит, но чувствует, ему сейчас и так слишком много. Как-то естественно оказалось прижать арранкара коленями, обхватить его голову руками, полностью зарываясь пальцами в запутавшиеся, жестковатые волосы, вплавить в себя полностью. Гриммджо до невозможного горячо дышит ему в плечо, толкаясь размашисто, но плавно, немного так тягуче, растягивая и Куросаки, и удовольствие — все разом. Теперь небольшая, но существенная разница в их росте даже играла на руку. Бедра Ичиго без его какого-либо сознательного участия двигаются навстречу Гриммджо, не попадают в ритм, просят больше, а арранкар, сука такая, как-то понимает, выдирается из его рук, ускоряется, уже без плавности и оттяжки начинает вбивать его в диван: мощно, резко, сильно. 

Ичиго понял, что губу уже не кусает, что стонет довольно громко и ужасно непристойно, и что того хуже, остановиться никак не может, да и вообще, все что он может, это закинуть голову назад и вцепиться непослушными пальцами в… что это? Плечи? Не важно... Гриммджо перехватывает его как-то иначе, Куросаки чуть подбрасывает, пускает неожиданно холодного воздуха под взмокшую спину, и что-то он там задевает, что-то такое, что внутри все сжимается до размеров невозможно маленьких, и он не удерживается от того, чтобы сжаться и снаружи тоже, найти вслепую свой член, и позволить приближающемуся цунами одновременно с парой движений рукой смести все под собой. 

Гриммджо вдруг простонал вместе с ним, снова навалился, весь напрягся, аж затрясся от напряжения. Сквозь пелену оргазма Ичиго подумал было, что тот тоже кончил, но потом осознал, что это просто он позабыл про контроль над реяцу — и арранкара захлестнуло ее мощной волной. Кажется, тому было плохо и хорошо одновременно — когда он вновь поднял голову, зрачки в кислотно-голубых глазах расширились, будто у наркомана. Сейчас Гриммджо смотрел на него в точности также, как и когда-то давно, очень давно — тогда Куросаки еще не мог ему противостоять, и удары мощных кулаков сыпались на его лицо без пощады. Мог бы просто достать меч и прикончить слабака-шинигами — но нет, от самого процесса кайфовал, щерясь белозубой безумной улыбкой. Она и сейчас исказила его красивое лицо, и Ичиго невольно сжался: на какой-то глупый миг ему показалось, что арранкар напитался от него до конца в один присест, и сейчас наконец-то исполнит давнишнюю угрозу — рванется вперед, одним ударом пробьет грудь, убьет его, пока тот перед ним с распростанными ногами... как же глупо вот так сдохнуть...

— Видел бы ты свою морду сейчас, Куросаки, — не прекращая светить зубами, Гриммджо резко двинул бедрами, да так, что Ичиго охнул от неожиданности.

— Заткнись, — Ичиго зажмурился, отвернулся, не в силах больше видеть призрак бывшего врага в лице нынешнего любовника. В груди неприятно жгло, на душе вдруг сделалось гадко, будто по дороге в храм наступил в дерьмо и теперь смердело в святом месте... Арранкар продолжал кайфовать, снова быстро и резко вколачивался в его многострадальную задницу, и почти ничего приятного Ичиго от этого уже не испытывал. Но Джаггерджаку уже посрать было: несколько фрикций — и он тоже, кажется, кончил, напоследок несколько раз войдя резко и глубоко; повалился сверху, зашелся тихим, радостным смехом, принялся зацеловывать и жадно слизывать выступившую — то ли после оргазма, то ли после короткого, жалящего испуга — испарину на висках. Куросаки нехотя разлепил глаза.

— Ну ты че? Больно, что ли? — оскал чуть поугас, Гриммджо боднул его головой, взялся за свой член, достал аккуратно даже. Ичиго с силой прикусил губу, закряхтел: хорошо, что, прикрывшись ноющей задницей, можно было замаскировать другую, куда более невыносимую боль — где-то в районе горла, где все сжалось в колючий комок...

Он отпихнул пустого, подскочил на ноги и в три прыжка скрылся в ванной, хлопнув дверью. Струя воды, резко ударив по ладони, прыснула в него веером брызг, и он не обращал на них внимания, остервенело оттирая от скатывающейся спермы руку, затем живот.

— Оя, Куросаки...

Ичиго вздрогнул, опустил голову ниже, чтобы не видеть Гриммджо в зеркале над раковиной. Задвижка... Забыл закрыть дверь на задвижку. 

Как будто поддых тот ударил своим «оя» — и хоть бы таким наглым, развязным, как обычно. Как он привык. Так нет же, падла, почти с заботой в голосе окликнул. Как будто ему не все равно. И где только интонаций нахватался...

Гриммджо прильнул сзади, обвил за торс одной рукой, другой прикрыл кран, чтобы вода из него не била будто серо из ладони. Ичиго вцепился в край раковины изо всех сил, так что костяшки побелели. А пустой тем временем ткнулся ему в шею носом — и Куросаки отчего-то не почувствовал знакомого холодка. Неужто нажрался досыта?.. Мысли спутались, кожа покрылась мурашками — Гриммджо водил по коже носом, целовал, покусывал легко, будто спрашивая: ну, чего ты?

Ичиго не выдержал, поднял глаза. Посмотрел на их отражение в зеркале. И пожалел. Сердце стиснуло так, будто он сам — снова — в пустого превращался, будто его кто-то резко, издевательски дернул за цепь судьбы...

Пустой без комментариев мерзотно хихикал где-то глубоко внутри. Ичиго чувствовал его тихое довольство даже слишком хорошо. 

Он развернулся и хотел было арранкара оттолкнуть, но замешкался на мгновение — и уже оказался прижат к стене и вновь зацелован. Почти не отвечая на поцелуи, не открывая глаз, он отчаянно искал истину в непривычно мягких прикосновениях Гриммджо. 

Зачем он это делает, если удовлетворился и нажрался до отвала? Прикармливает ручную мышку? Злые, обидные мысли сталкивались с неспешными, лишенными похоти оглаживаниями, и разбивались на маленькие острейшие осколки, впивались в душу изнутри и все равно ранили, даже так. И эта нежность окончательно все запутала, стянула все ниточки внутри в клубок без конца и края, и ниточки все были — ярко-голубые, цвета глаз Джаггерджака, цвета неба, в которое вечно пялится старик Зангецу. Ичиго невесомо выдохнул арранкару в рот. Чувств внутри было так много, что он вообще перестал что-либо ощущать. 

Гриммджо оторвался от него, и по затянувшеся паузе Куросаки понял, что арранкар смотрит в его лицо, долго и внимательно. Решился открыть глаза не сразу, не в силах — опять — сталкиваться с безумной синевой. Но в голубых, лишенных бликов глазах не было ни безумства, ни ярости, ни радости. В них было что-то серьезное, вневременное, взрослое, строгое, что-то, чего Ичиго раньше в них не видел, что-то, не шло его лицу.

— Только не строй из себя оскорбленную невинность, Куросаки, — вымолвил Гриммджо, мазнул большим пальцем по горячей еще щеке и наконец выпустил Ичиго, будто сочтя, что ему _именно это_ сейчас и было нужно.

Куросаки вылетел из ванной прочь, ненамеренно толкнув Джаггерджака плечом; каким-то чудом не забыл закрыть за собой дверь в комнату и упал лицом в постель, не шевелясь, не думая, почти не дыша. 

Впрочем, он точно знал, что даже если не запрет дверь, Гриммджо не войдет. Не сегодня.

  
  


_I'm thinking of changing my name, thinking of wrecking a home_

_'Cause loving and hating are one and the same_

_And I'm feeling like everyone's feeling alone_

_I'm just looking for something to soften the blow_

_A second inside of the truth_

_I don't see red 'cause_

_Now my favorite color is blue_

[ _Robert DeLong — Favorite Color Is Blue_ ](https://youtu.be/lSyDJtMzdHs)


	14. ０１３・R T A

[ _6LACK — PRBLS_ ](https://youtu.be/jCytea1hDRc)

Утро встретило Куросаки палящим солнцем и невозможной духотой с утра пораньше. Иначе он с удовольствием провалялся бы до самого, наверное, обеда. В голове, звонкой и пустой, облака безмятежности гуляли ровно до того момента, как не подключилось тело, очень живописно напомнив о вчерашнем. Куросаки перевернулся на спину, поморщился от уколовший внизу боли. Он глубоко вдохнул и зажмурился, и за веками живо встали яркие картинки прошлой ночи, которые проигрывались заикающимся диафильмом задом наперед. 

Раскинув поломанным манекеном по постели конечности, Куросаки пялился в потолок, пытаясь понять, на что похоже чувство, которое поселилось у него в груди со вчерашней ночи. Впрочем, не так: поселилось давно, но взорвалось, закидав ошметками горелого мяса и нервов только накануне. Пока выходило, что чувство было не похоже ни на что, тяжелым как могильная плита; сладким, как мед на губах; мерзким, как дохлая муха в тарелке остывшего, затянувшегося жирной плеткой, рамена. Будто бы он сунул руку в огонь, и теперь она болела, ныла, не давала о себе забыть, но сама память о лижущем ладонь пламени и желание ощутить его вновь было сильнее боли. 

Ичиго собрался с силами и признался самому себе — ни перед кем другим он этого ни за что бы не признал, — что ему понравилось быть с Гриммджо. Понравилось отдаваться ему. Понравилось, как сухие и прохладные, всегда прохладные, руки гладили и ласкали его как не смогла бы ни одна женщина. Собрался еще и признал, что сопротивляться не сможет, что обязательно поддастся снова. А потом изо всех сил пожелал, чтобы Джаггерджак восстановился и свалил как можно быстрее, потому что после того, как пал гарнизон, защищавший его зад, теперь уже пошатывался и давал трещины тот, что стоял на страже чего посерьезнее.

Мысли отстраненные медленно перетекли в предметные, Куросаки вспомнил, что сегодня у него вечерняя смена, но отмахнулся от такой далекой еще мысли и с удовольствием потянулся, игнорируя остаточные болевые сигналы в районе задницы. 

Гриммджо то ли спал еще, сука такая, то ли решил пока не проявлять своего присутствия — Куросаки прошел мимо, даже не взглянув в его сторону. Зеркало над раковиной хмуро встретило Ичиго его собственным лицом, вызвав в памяти вчерашний портрет о двух лицах. Временный шинигами скривился зеркалу — зеркальный Куросаки ответил той же гримасой.

В душе он рассеянно и все еще сонно продолжал размышлять. Предметные, реальные вещи смыла вода, оставив его наедине с тем, что никак не могло довариться, не укладывалось.

Чертов Гриммджо опять лез в его жизнь. Теперь вот залез, можно сказать, очень буквально.

— Живой? — почти что вежливо осведомился Джаггерджак, стоило Ичиго выйти из ванной.

— Да уж переживу как-нибудь, спасибо.

Гриммджо удовлетворенно хмыкнул, но промолчал.

— И не щерься мне тут. А то в следующий раз я тебе Зангецу в жопу запихаю, — хмуро пообещал Куросаки и прошествовал на кухню.

— А будет следующий раз?

— Пошел ты.

Пока временный шинигами разбирался с кофе, за спиной выросла теплая, мятая еще после сна фигура. На плечо лег острый подбородок, который Куросаки мстительно стряхнул, не дав толком пристроиться. Не сопротивляясь особо, Гриммджо попытался объять его ручищами за пояс, но Ичиго напрягся и тихо произнес:

— Не смей, — в прозвеневшей до странного громко фразе скрытой угрозы было больше, чем в любом из его истошных оров. Но и правда не шутил и готов был оторвать арранкару руки за любое неосторожное движение.

Гриммджо за спиной хмыкнул, но руки убрал.

_«Только не строй из себя оскорбленную невинность, Куросаки.»_

Фраза уколола будто иголкой, и Ичиго машинально стиснул в руках чашку — то ли пустую, то ли нет: перед глазами все равно была будто пелена. 

— Не дави. Дай привыкнуть, — медленно, сомневаясь в правильности подобранных слов, выдавил он.

***

— Куросаки.

— А?

— Хочу пробежаться.

Была у Гримммджоу эта идиотская привычка начинать трепаться именно тогда, когда Ичиго был занят готовкой, и шинигами приходилось невольно отвлекаться, прислушиваться из-за шума закипавшей воды и жарящейся еды. Впрочем, в другое время он либо сидел у себя, либо вовсе отсутствовал, так что тут у арранкара, пожалуй, выбора и правда не было.

— Чего?

Ичиго отложил нож, вытер руки о полотенце. Что-то интересное. Гриммджо вообще редко говорил о том, чего он хочет: вполне справлялся с тем, чтобы добывать это самому без лишних слов.

— Адьюкасом я был пантерой, — недовольный, что его попросили объясниться, начал Джаггерджак. Умолк, поворочался на диване. — Я помню, что тогда много бегал. Почти всегда, никогда не оставался на одном месте. Ну и потом, когда… вся эта заварушка с Айзеном случилась, всегда сваливал подальше в пустыню, чтобы релиз высвободить.

— Просто чтобы побегать? — недоверчиво переспросил Ичиго.

— Рессурексион это тебе не банкай, Куросаки. Высвободить его все равно что… даже не знаю, как вдохнуть полной грудью, — над спинкой дивана появилась его рука, перебрала пальцами в сложном жесте.

— Только давай без ресуррексиона.

На этот раз показалась уже вихрастая макушка:

— Не выйдет, на твое счастье.

Ичиго состроил кислую мину:

— Все еще надеешься меня убить?

— Почему надеюсь? Готовлюсь. 

— Ну-ну. На мои деньги. Прежде, чем сдохнешь, оплатишь мне все счета, понял?

Вместо ответа Гриммджо хмыкнул, и на положительный ответ это смахивало едва. 

— Ну так че?

— Че? — эхом повторил Ичиго, пронаблюдав за пружинисто поднявшемся Гриммджо. Это в нем тоже было сугубо кошачье: валяться весь день, а потом плавно и гибко вскочить, как ни в чем ни бывало. Опять пялишься, мысленно дал себе оплеуху. Хотя теперь-то уж чего.

— Ну, пробежаться.

— Сейчас?

— А когда? — Гриммджо подошел ближе, уже немного рассерженный нерасторопностью Куросаки. Неужели пятки так горят? — Я зверски устал тут торчать.

Резонно, мысленно согласился Ичиго. Ничего плохого в небольшой прогулке, когда жара уже спала, а ужин почти готов. 

— Ладно. Рис доварится и пойдем.

Гриммджо в ответ широко ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя идеально ровные зубы, довольный тем, что получил желаемое. А Ичиго слабо улыбнулся, прощая его — опять — и снова пуская его туда, где ему вовсе не место.

— У меня только одна пара кроссовок, — уныло прокомментировал Куросаки уже в дверях. 

— Мне без разницы в чем, — отозвался Гриммджо, хватая попавшиеся под руку кеды.

— Только не кеды! Ты что, идиот, в кедах бегать? Убьешь ноги, Урахара с меня потом три шкуры спустит!

— Ладно, не ворчи, — буркнул Гриммджо, откинув обувку куда-то в угол.

— У меня где-то были… — Ичиго порылся в шкафу с обувью. Что ж, хорошо, что он забрал из дома почти все свои вещи. — Они порваны немного, но бегать можно.

Повезло, что размер ноги у них был один. На то, чтобы обеспечить пришлого арранкара еще и обувью, не было ни денег, ни желания. А чувство собственного достоинства пока еще сохранялось.

— Ну что, посоревнуемся? Сделаю тебя на раз-два, шинигами, — широко ухмыльнувшись во всю пасть, произнес Гриммджо, стоило им только выйти на улицу. Ичиго удивленно вскинул брови, а потом задумался — брось, ведь у каждого есть свое _особенное_ , любимое, от чего глаза начинают блестеть как вот сейчас у Джаггерджака.   
  
— Ну, это вряд ли, — хмыкнул шинигами, вставая в низкий старт. Он-то был уверен, чтот Гриммджо, как обычно, просто рисуется. В школе он всегда был самым быстрым.

— До конца улицы, — Куросаки мотнул головой в направлении движения. Улица уходила немного под гору.

— Три… два… один!

Они рванули одновременно, даже, вроде бы, с одной ноги. И — тут Куросаки пораженно выдохнул — Гриммджо сразу же его обогнал. Бежал он легко и свободно, так красиво, будто это и правда было самым естественным, на что было способно его тело. С ограничениями или нет, но ведь гигай перенимал не только внешность владельца — Кон вон вообще мог прыгать как кузнечик, хотя Урахара не вкладывал в искусственные тела потенциала больше, чем содержало среднестатистическое человеческое тело. Куросаки поднажал, и у перекрестка почти догнал пустого.   
  
— Сказал же, сделаю! — рассмеялся Гриммджо, а у Ичиго, который отставал на метр и прежде, чем выбежать на перекресток, глянул по сторонам, замерло сердце.

— Гриммджо, стой!!!

Слева по улице мчал грузовичок местной курьерской компании. Гриммджо, не останавливаясь, обернулся в сторону машины, но

у него ведь не было сейчас ни сонидо, ничего.

Только тупое и бесполезное человеческое тело.

— Гриммджо!!!

Завизжали тормоза, в ушах Куросаки раздался невыносимо громкий, хрустящий какой-то звук. Машина, виляя задом, протащила тело еще с добрый метр.

Он бросился к машине не медля, уже зная, _что_ увидит на асфальте. 

_Видел не раз — в клинику, бывало, привозили сбитых пешеходов. Сора был одним из самых тяжелых; отец тогда даже не подпустил его близко, заорал, велев уйти — но было не до него, и Ичиго стоял, глядя, как задыхающегося, истекающего кровью парня пытаются интубировать. Но судороги быстро сошли на нет, и тогда он увидел, как прозрачный дух медленно отделяется от тела. В те времена Ичиго еще нужно было фокусироваться, чтобы их разглядеть, но его отвлек истошный девичий крик. Иноуэ — он тогда был с ней едва знаком, сталкивался пару раз в школьных коридорах — каким-то образом пробралась к носилкам, на которых покоился ее, как тогда оказалось, брат. Вцепилась своими маленькими ручками в металлический поручень и вопила так, будто это ее грудь, а не Соры, разорвало металлическим бампером..._

Вопль повторился — но уже вовсе не девчачий. Пухлый мужчина средних лет вывалился с водительского сидения, его заметно потряхивало. Ичиго тихо выругался себе под нос.

— Эй, вас как звать? 

— Ренто Цу... Цукишима... Я... Я сейчас позвоню в скорую, — дрожащими руками тот потянулся за телефоном и выронил его на тротуар.

— Ага, — Куросаки быстро окинул взглядом улицу. К счастью, никого...

Он подскочил и одним резким, неожиданным ударом вырубил водителя. Подцепил в последний момент за шиворот, чтобы тот сильно не шмякнулся на асфальт. И снова присел рядом с окровавленным арранкаром.

Гриммджо сдавленно хрипел и хватал окровавленным ртом воздух. Смотрел на него ничего не понимающими глазами с сильно расширившимися зрачками. Из груди выходил нехороший свист, из порванной артерии на руке била кровь. Как хорошо, что рядом оказался бывший временный шинигами, отстраненно подумал Куросаки, шаря по карманам. Очень ответственный шинигами, раз и навсегда привыкший к тому, что в любой момент случиться может что угодно, даже на обычной утренней пробежке и даже в считанных метрах от дома. Особенно — в считанных метрах от дома.

Ичиго сунул гиконган (какая удача: в упаковке оставался последний) Джаггерджаку в глотку, стараясь больше не встречаться с ним взглядом. Он так привык к виду крови и торчащих костей своих врагов, даже видел уже Джаггерджака почти в таком же состоянии — и все же внутри все похолодело, а потом сразу словно занемело, будто кто-то разбил ампулу с лидокаином. Запертый в слабом гигае, в тюрьме из плоти, Гриммджо, быть может, впервые почувствовал на своей шкуре такую...

— А-а-а!!! — удивительно, что легким хватило сил и воздуха на громкий, рычащий крик. Куросаки чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, заозирался: мог ли кто услышать...

— Черт возьми, почему тебя еще не выбросило из тела? — прошипел он, ошарашенно глядя на корчащегося в жутких конвульсиях Гриммджо. Такое чувство, что тот не мог вырваться из каких-то пут, сдерживающих душу в гигае. Ичиго уже подумал было с ужасом, что он не успел... но в этот же момент вопль будто расщепился надвое, и, слава богам, перед ним орали уже два Гриммджо: один по-прежнему лежал на асфальте и глотал собственную кровь, другой чуть не сшиб его с ног, рывком выдравшись наконец из умирающего гигая. Ичиго вдруг понял, что не может даже вспылить на него толком — сердце предательски стучало, о да, он был рад, очень рад видеть арранкара невредимым, пусть и по-прежнему задыхающимся от шока. Вот только проблемы на этом не закончились, и он почти благодарен был поводу запихать сантименты куда подальше.

— Быстро хватай его и тащи ко мне, — распорядился Куросаки, кивнув на гигай, а сам сгреб бесчувственного водителя. Тяжелый, туша! Стиснув челюсти, он почти пожалел, что не оставил его на Гриммджо. Может, он потащит обоих? Ему-то раз плюнуть...

Джаггерджак так и стоял, сгибаясь чуть ли не пополам от каждого выдоха и сжимая свои ребра в месте, где у гигая по светлой футболке расползалось темно-бордовое пятно.

— В себя приди, идиот! — гаркнул Ичиго и вставил арранкару бодрящего пинка под зад. — Я не собираюсь всему кварталу стирать память! Шевелись, пока нас никто не видел!

Мозг работал холодно и четко — узнали бы инструкторы из академии, прослезились бы от гордости. Гриммджо все же опомнился и взгромоздил гигай не себя, вмиг перемазавшись своей же — или не очень-то своей? — кровью. От зрелища Ичиго снова стало жутко и сердце все-таки малодушно пропустило удар. Добрались быстро, молча, Куросаки даже попал ключом в замок с первого раза и все не прекращал молиться, чтобы никто в такой час не вздумал смотреть в окно. Уронив водителя прямо на входе, шинигами еще раз осмотрел обоих окровавленных Гриммджо. У настоящего вид был ошалелый, а искусственную душу даже жаль. Ичиго потянул Джаггерджака за руку, быстро стянул с него мокрую футболку, усадил на стул. 

— Сиди здесь. Я скоро вернусь, ясно? Слышишь меня?

Гриммджо кивнул, продолжая прижимать руки к ранам, которых не было.

Печать в комнате — в форме шинигами он доберется до Урахары за считанные минуты. 

И вот в его холостяцкой комнатушке уже три бездыханных тела, и одно совсем даже не тело.

Как долетел до знакомых ворот он и не помнил, будто бы телепортировался. И Киске почему-то показался ему собраннее, чем обычно, не улыбался и не травил шуток.

— Что случилось, Куросаки-кун? На тебе лица нет.

— Гриммджо… попал под машину. И мне нужен стиратель памяти.

Урахара посмотрел на него очень внимательно.

— Он в порядке?

— Да. Можно побыстрее? 

Торговец вытащил из-под прилавка маленький нелепый предмет — детище дизайнерского таланта Женской Ассоциации Шинигами.

— Куросаки-кун, подожди. Для него сейчас выходить из гигая слишком рано. Это может быть опасно, и поэтому я спрашиваю еще раз: он я в порядке?

— Да, да! Но… — Ичиго осекся, вспомнив, как долго Гриммджо не мог выбраться из гигая. — Но я дал ему гиконган и он не… не сразу вышел.

Киске кивнул.

— И не должен был. Нужно поскорее вернуть его в гигай. Беги вперед, а я найду на складе запасной. Только…

Ичиго обернулся уже в дверях. Урахара смерил его очередным пробирающе-серьезным взглядом из-под панамы:

— Это тебе недешево обойдется.

— Знаю! — истерично гаркнул Ичиго, взбешенный, что Киске задержал его ради _этого_. — Можно подумать, у меня есть выбор!

***

Квартира напоминала сцену из дешевого, но почему-то очень страшного фильма ужасов. И даже свое собственное тело, которое Ичиго уже давно привык видеть со стороны, в этот раз вызвало странное неприятное чувство. Гриммджо — _настоящий Гриммджо_ — перебрался на диван и лежал на нем ничком, не подавая признаков жизни. Переборов желание проверить его, Ичиго подхватил водителя под мышки и потащил к двери.

Когда он вернулся, в квартире уже был Урахара. 

— Он потерял много реяцу, — с порога произнес он, не оборачиваясь на Куросаки. — Реяцу, которая сейчас очень нужна ему. 

Ичиго сглотнул, вытер потные ладони о штаны. Гриммджо все так же лежал на диване, но уже навзничь — Урахара успел погрузить его в гигай.

— С ним… все будет в порядке?

— Да. Но, думаю проспит какое-то время.

— Спасибо, Урахара-сан.

Киске низко опустил голову и помотал головой.

— Гигай я заберу. Думаю, получится его восстановить. Трудно, конечно, но… не невозможно. И, Куросаки-сан…

— Да?

— Побудь пока рядом с ним.

— Да, — повторил Ичиго предательски дрогнувшим голосом.


	15. ０１４・Setback

[ _Kasabian — Bow_ ](https://youtu.be/jfAx3WmOQjM)

_«Да, Икуми-сан. Да. Простите, я… Да, конечно. Нет, все хорошо, ничего серьезного. Да, Пару дней. Конечно. Да. Еще раз простите. Понимаю. Простите.»_

_«Прости, Юзу, завтра не получится. А? Да, дела появились. Блин, да конечно нет! Ты думаешь, я променял бы вас на такое? Да, прости. В другой раз. Прости. Передай Карин привет от меня. Что? Да-да, ему тоже передай...»_

_«Привет, Мидзуиро. Да, и правда, давненько… А, прости, не этой неделе не выйдет. Да, дела. Ага. Ну, еще есть время. Да. Пока.»_

Сидя на полу боком к дивану, Куросаки пялился на экран только что потухшего телефона. Он отменил смены на два дня, отказался от прогулки с сестрами, от встречи со школьными друзьями, и все это так легко, почти не задумываясь. Просто так было нужно. Сейчас он нужнее всего Гриммджо, который так еще и не подавал признаков жизни. 

Просто так нужно. Очень удобное оправдание для тех, кто не хотел смотреть правде в глаза. На всего-то лишь восемнадцатилетней его душе и без того уже висело много тяжкого груза, и очередная ошибка придавила его свежей шлакоблочиной, но только ли вина держала его возле постели арранкара? Из-за нее ли он касался изредка прохладной тыльной стороны ладони, ожидая сам не зная чего, засыпал в форме шинигами на полу, положив голову на диван?

Вопрос, кто кому был нужен больше, оставался открытым. Ичиго нравилось думать, что он опять вынужден кого-то спасать. Привычная ситуация, знакомый паттерн. Душить неясно ворочающееся внутри чувство сложно, но можно. Затыкать сочащийся презрением и недовольством внутренний голос Белого… сложно, но можно.

Урахара сказал, что раз яда больше нет, дело пойдет на лад быстрее, но, по своему обыкновению, не дал никакой точной информации. Но не делал глубоких ноток в голосе, не смотрел загадочно из-под панамы, и уже только за это Куросаки был ему неимоверно благодарен, стараясь не думать, сколько выдал из того, что не хотел бы показывать. Он пока и сам ничего не понимал.

Впрочем, Гриммджо — живучая сука, он проснулся следующей же ночью, разбудил только-только задремавшего Куросаки тихим смехом. Виной всему снова оказалось его глупое во сне лицо. Обидно немного, зато от души, наконец, отлегло. Если и сдохнет теперь, то только от его собственной руки, и никак иначе.

***

Каракурский август решил не давать поблажек. Изнывая от жары, не спадающей даже ночью, Ичиго плохо спал. Холодный душ не помогал. Хотелось насыпать в ванную льда и лежать в ней до посинения — буквально. Или в Сибирь. В Сибири же холодно в это время?

Решение, что пришло как-то ночью в расплавленную невыносимым адом летней жары голову казалось до того изящным и наглым, что у Куросаки перехватило дух. Он быстро и с наслаждением даже вскочил с измятой, горячей постели, не давая себе подумать дважды. Может, и следовало бы, но сейчас он был готов буквально на что угодно, лишь бы хоть немного охладиться.

— Гриммджо!

— Чего? — глухо — в подушку, что ли — отозвался арранкар. Он, кажется, уже спал.

— Иди сюда.

Ичиго почти услышал, как он недовольно интересуется, с какой это стати он должен тащиться по первому зову, но вместо этого стройная фигура выросла над ним ужасающе быстро, немного даже охлаждая пыл. Но зато теперь уж точно думать некогда.

— По… поспишь у меня сегодня, — Куросаки не узнал своего голоса, застрявшего еще в глотке и чудом сложившемся в подобие слов.

Гриммджо хмыкнул и наклонился к его лицу, выдохнул прямо в лицо остро и насмешливо-мурлыкающе:

— Ого. А ты не промах, Куросаки, времени не теряешь.

— Не в этом смысле! — временный шинигами машинально увернулся и отступил в темноту спальни. Гриммджо неслышной тенью скользнул за ним. Дверь тихо скрипнула, отгораживая их от всего остального мира.

Вот кто точно времени не терял, так это Джаггерджак. Стоило полной темноте опуститься на них мягким покрывалом, как его горячие сухие ладони огладили ребра Куросаки широким собственническим движением. Мир, вроде как, немного пошатнулся, но Ичиго не дал ему крениться дальше, обхватил арранкара за запястья, не давая продолжить. 

— Гриммджо.

Щекотный поток воздуха мазнул по виску, и земля под ногами спросила Куросаки повторно — а может, все-таки кренимся дальше? Шинигами все еще возражал, но его уронили мягко, припечатали немалым весом и потекли, побежали по-пустынному сухие и жаркие поцелуи и касания. 

— Гриммджо, — уже настойчивее повторил Куросаки, сбрасывая с себя жадные ладони. — Я не… Я не за тем. Жарко. А от тебя… от тебя холодом тянет.

— Ну так должен у меня быть свой интерес, — резонно возразил арранкар, укладывая Ичиго под собой удобнее.

— Блин, перестань! Мне завтра — перестань, говорю — мне завтра на смену, в прошлый раз я весь ходил на одних только матюках!

Гриммджо опасно навис над ним, глаза сверкнули электрической вспышкой, мимолетно попавшие в белоснежное пятно лунного света на стене.

— Зовешь меня к себе в постель и говоришь, чтобы я тебя не трогал? Не вижу последовательности в твоих действиях, шинигами. 

Ах, да. Вот в чем была заковыка его гениальной идеи.

— Твой интерес, — быстро нашелся Куросаки, спихивая арранкара с себя, — в том, что нажрешься до отвала.

— Ну, это вряд ли, — не согласился Гриммджо и слез как-то уж больно охотно. На самом деле просто сменил тактику, прижимаясь теперь сбоку: по идее горячо, по факту — до дрожи приятно. 

— Гриммджо, хватит трахать мою ногу, псина ты сутулая.

— Ну так дай, что мне еще трахать.

— Ничего не трахай. 

— Так неинтересно, — и в ухо, жарко, низким этим своим тоном, от которого все внутри у Куросаки ерзало и постанывало. — Подрочи мне хотя бы.

— Обойдешься, — прошипел Куросаки, душа в себе желание поддаться, пихнул Гриммджо локтем и отвернулся.

Это, конечно, было тактической ошибкой, которую Ичиго осознал только когда к заднице крепко прижались чужие бедра и однозначно твердый член. Куросаки раздраженно фыркнул, но получилось как-то недостаточно демонстративно, поэтому вдобавок он решил мотнуть головой, избавляясь от мурашек, покрывших шею от чужого дыхания.

— Ладно! — не выдержал, наконец, он, выдираясь из стиснувших его лапищ, переворачиваясь назад. Чуть не столкнулся нос к носу с Гриммджо, который от довольства разве что не светился. — Но это шантаж, так и знай.

— Мне насрать, что это, Куросаки. Сработало же.

И снова ведь прав, говнюк.

Гриммджо сверкнул зубами и немедленно поцеловал его, прижался всем телом, такой до странного прохладный даже сквозь одежду, от которой уже стремительно избавлялся. Его руки по-хозяйски уверенно скользили по телу Куросаки, а тот внезапно осознал себя потерявшимся. Он дрочил Джаггерджаку лишь раз, да и то, тогда его подгонял адреналиновый азарт и заразное возбуждение Гриммджо, а сейчас все было совсем не так, было медленно и тягуче, и предвкушение, которым за версту несло от арранкара, только еще больше сбивало с толку. Пустой взял его за запястье, будто прочитав сумбурные мысли в голове шинигами, положил на свой точеный бок, повел руку Куросаки вниз, к бедру. Руке было неудобно, Ичиго сопел и выворачивался, и тогда не выдержал уже Гриммджо:

— Ох. Блин. Куросаки. 

Взял Ичиго за плечо, заставил подняться, подлез под него. И правда, озарило шинигами, так хорошо, удобно, так руку на надо выворачивать под каким-то сумасшедшим углом.

Член у Гриммджо был уже крепкий, горячий, пульсирующий изнутри. Слепые в темноте глаза отдали свой ресурс другим органам, и Ичиго непривычно чутко вдруг почувствовал все то, к чему прикасался, что слышал. Джаггерджак не стесняясь отдавался его рукам, негромко постанывал, выгибался. Одного этого хватало, чтобы самому возбудиться так сильно, что концентрироваться на чужом — и только на чужом — наслаждении стало невероятно сложно. Но когда Гриммджо не глядя потянулся к его паху, Ичиго уверенно руку отвел: отчего-то сейчас хотелось ощущать его только в одностороннем порядке, игнорируя собственное желание. Пустой подавал бедрами вперед, понемногу, плавно, вызывая внутри Ичиго совсем уж невыносимый пожар.

— Да брось, — выдохнул арранкар и положил ладонь Куросаки на бедро, сжал несильно вслед за движением его руки.

Но Куросаки не был бы собой, если бы из чистого из упрямства не продолжил упорствовать. Гриммджо распалялся все больше, в стонах уже не стеснялся, и двигался, двигался, гибко так, плавно. 

— Быстрее…

Рука уже уставала, но Куросаки не замечал, завороженный. Ему вдруг представилось, что сам мог бы… вот так его… Из размышлений шинигами вывели вцепившиеся в бедро пальцы. По руке потекло горячее, и Джаггерджак расслабился, обмяк, затих совершенно, будто бы сразу вырубился.

Оставив его наедине с заляпанными трусами, Куросаки ужом проскользнул в ванную, залез под теплую воду. Рука еще была горячая после Гриммджо, и от этого ощущения были странные вдвойне. Мысли, отпущенные, наконец, на волю, рассыпались во всех направлениях сразу, растерялись, как ребенок в магазине игрушек. То Ичиго видел, как Гриммджо властно разворачивает его спиной к себе, то уже он сам лежит под Ичиго распростертый и голый, со смеженными веками, из-под которых временами сверкают два лазурных огонька. Перевозбужденный, Куросаки кончил быстро, и сполоснулся наскоро как мог: ужасно хотелось спать, хотелось в постель, хотелось к тому, кто там уже дрыхнет без задних ног. Он так же бесшумно, как уходил, вернулся, влез под приятно охладившуюся за время отсутствия простынь. Гриммджо фыркнул во сне и прижался к нему, совершенно голый. И Ичиго неожиданно для себя улыбнулся широко и свободно, почувствовав себя ужасно глупо из-за того, что голый сытый арранкар под боком вызывал у него не замешательство и стыд, а идиотскую радость. 

***

Утро началось с переплетенных ног, размеренного дыхания рядом и смазанного поцелуя, которым Гриммджо одарил его, кажется, даже не просыпаясь. Куросаки тогда как-то интуитивно понял, что это утро — некая точка невозврата, но переступил ее дерзко и не задумываясь, как привык. Потом будет что-то ещё, далекое, неизвестное, а сейчас он согнутыми пальцами касается острого подбородка, совершенно лишенного и намека на щетину, и смутно ощущает что-то, похожее на тихую радость предвкушения счастья.

Удивительно удобно. Удивительно _уместно._ Куросаки с наслаждением зевнул, хотел потянуться, но решил не тревожить Гриммджо. Арранкар вздохнул во сне, щекотно выдохнув Ичиго в висок.

На подоконник сел воробушек, склонил крошечную головку, зачирикал, будто бы хотел их разбудить. 

На душе у Куросаки было светло и легко, и пока не проснулась все то темное и неясное, что обычно в ней плескалось, он позволил себе ненадолго насладиться этим чувством, ненавязчиво сладким и незнакомым.

Временный шинигами повернулся на бок лицом к Гриммджо, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, а на него уже косил темный со сна синий глаз.  
  
— Мне, конечно, понравилось, — доложил Гриммджо тихо и немного хрипло. — Но больше так просто ты не отделаешься.

Куросаки открыл уже было рот, чтобы съязвить что-нибудь остроумное, но арранкар ему не дал, и мысли вместе с воробушком вспорхнули и исчезли в ослепительной лазури каракурского неба.

— Д...доброе утро, — зачем-то ляпнул Ичиго, когда рот оказался свободен.

— Ага, — согласился Гриммджо, прижав шинигами к себе так сильно, что кости только чудом не захрустели. — Еще какое.

***

— Ты куда? — встрепенулся Куросаки, услышав шорох в прихожей.  
  
— Пойду пробегусь, — как бы между прочим уронил Гриммджо, небрежно засовывая ноги в кроссовки. Весь такой непосредственный, как будто не его пару дней назад размазало по асфальту. Вовсе не выглядел как тот, кто пару дней назад напоминал реквизит к фильму-слэшеру. Судя по всему, Ичиго он не счел необходимым просвещать о своих планах.

Куросаки почувствовал, как по спине прошелся нехороший холодок. Пауза тянулась неприятной бесконечной кишкой, Гриммджо уже дошнуровал второй кроссовок, а шинигами все не находился, что сказать. 

Не ходи?

Следи за светофорами?

Давай завтра, сегодня я не смогу пойти с тобой и проследить, чтобы тебя не намотало на чьи-нибудь еще колеса?

Каждый из вариантов попахивал нездоровым идиотизмом, поэтому Куросаки просто промолчал. Промолчал, тупо уставившись в открытую страницу учебника и слушая набат в груди.

Если бы не _тот случай,_ думал шинигами, я бы сейчас так не парился.

Это было, конечно, совсем не так.

Пару дней назад сердце заливал адреналин, пока он ошалело наблюдал, как давится кровью окровавленное тело с лицом Гриммджо. После _того случая_ пустой несколько дней пролежал, почти не просыпаясь, будто бы откатившись назад во времени. После _того случая_ внутри Ичиго поселилось неясное, острое чувство, не желавшее уходить или хотя бы утихать. А этот придурок как ни в чем не бывало берет и уходит.

— Следи за машинами, — выдавил все-таки Ичиго уже вдогонку, ровно за секунду до того, как Гриммджо взялся за ручку. На этот раз промолчал уже он.

— Гриммджо.

— Я слышал, что ты сказал, Куросаки, — не надо было даже смотреть на арранкара, чтобы представить, какое у него стало лицо: заострившееся, нахмурившееся глубокой складкой между бровей. От мысли, что он выучил Джаггерджака так хорошо, у Куросаки сладко засосало под ложечкой. Приторно, до горечи. Дверь хлопнула, но Ичиго заставил себя не оборачиваться.

***

Гриммджо ушел около пяти и почти сразу полило: внезапно, без предупреждений, сильно как из ведра. 

Дождь серой стеной облизывал окно, лишая возможности разглядеть хоть что-то. 

Куросаки ненавидел дождь. Почти так же сильно, как и Удильщика, из-за которого, в общем-то, все и началось. Ненавидел мокрую, липнущую к телу одажду. Ненавидел, как заливало водой глаза, как монотонный шум закладывал уши. 

Сезон дождей закончился почти два месяца назад.

Ичиго посмотрел в окно, не увидел ничего, кроме бесконечного потока воды и нахмурился. На душе было неспокойно, и хотя Гриммджо весьма красноречиво послал его с его заботой куда подальше, Куросаки не мог выкинуть арранкара из головы. 

Ливень, кажется, и не собирался утихать.

За прошедшее время Ичиго уже добрую тысячу раз успел пожалеть, что обучил его минимальной самостоятельности в мире живых. Надо было запереть его в кладовке и связать. Кормить и выводить в туалет по часам.

На пробежку он ушел. Три часа назад.

Ичиго оторвался от созерцания мокрого окна, вздохнул. Мысли совершенно не желали концентрироваться, поэтому он решил отвлечься и сделать кофе. В дождливые дни все его тело прошивала какая-то унылая, такая же размазанная, как струи на окне, слабость и апатия. Воткнуть бы наушники в уши, врубить плейлист погромче и накрыться с головой.

Не помнить.

 **слабА** К с **лАбак СлА** ба **к**

Кофеварка тихо журчала, но звук тонул в барабанящих по подоконнику каплях. 

Вместо мерно капавшего кофе перед глазами плясали совсем другие картинки: распростертое тело Масаки, безразличный взгляд наживки Удильщика, окровавленное, застывшее лицо Гриммджо.

Забыть. Не помнить.

Сможет ли он простить себя, если снова что-то случится? Снова в дождь, снова с _ним_?

Ичиго вылетел в коридор, наспех натянул кеды, но схватиться за ручку не успел — дверь открылась ему навстречу, являя мокрого насквозь Гриммджо. С арранкара текло так, будто он был каким-то водным духом, который только временно принял человеческую форму, а из-за голубых, налипших на лицо волос, и синих, цвета штормового моря глаз впечатление только усиливалось до масштабов совершенно фантастических.

— Далеко собрался, Куросаки? — Гриммджо оттеснил застывшего Ичиго плечом. Мокрым, ледяным. Пахнуло влажным холодом. Внутри у Куросаки что-то разжалось, расслабилось, стекло вместе с каплями, падающими с кончиков синих, потемневших от воды волос.

— Тебя долго не было, я… Эй, не раздевайся тут, иди в душ!

Гриммджо, скинув кроссовки, без тени смущения сбросил с себя и майку. Вода нескончаемым потоком капала с волос, стекала по ключицам, животу, исчезала под резинкой насквозь мокрых треников.

— Опять пялишься, Куросаки? — и прежде, чем Ичиго успел хоть что-то возразить, Гриммджо сцапал его и поцеловал. 

Дверь закрыть никто так и не удосужился, и очень быстро спина у Ичиго промокла. 

А он, кажется, ненавидел дождь чуточку меньше.

**Author's Note:**

> Конец первой части.


End file.
